


Ciselé (Shredded)

by Luciefee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey make love because duh !, Ce qui est fort dommage car il est super canon, En fait cette fic est une cascade de fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren ne célèbre pas la fête des voisins, Love at first sight - Coup de foudre, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Neighbors, Or Several, Rey is fierce, Rey is thirsty for a shirtless Kylo Ren, Rey needs a hug too, Reylo - Freeform, She doesn't take anyone's shit, Snoke is disgusting, Soulmates, Voisinage, it's canon, parfum, parfume
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/pseuds/Luciefee
Summary: Poe et Finn viennent d'emménager ensemble. Rey est ravie d'aider ses amis à s'installer dans leur nouvel immeuble. C'est grand, propre, lumineux, l'ascenseur fonctionne, le parc de la résidence est spacieux et vert, les animaux sont acceptés... Bref, un vrai paradis ! En plus, le voisin juste à côté est un Adonis vivant, célibataire qui sent divinement bon... Si seulement son caractère n'était pas inversement proportionnel à son physique (c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas un salaud insensible et rigide) !





	1. Boîtes aux lettres

**Author's Note:**

> Ça y'est !  
> Encouragée par Elopez7228 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228) et Moongrim (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim), je poste ma toute première fic !  
> Je suis absolument terrifiée mais d'avance merci à celles et ceux qui me liront. N'hésitez-pas à laissez des commentaires et des kudos.

La première fois que Kylo vit Rey, il la trouva sale, transpirante, décoiffée… et très jolie.

Sous une chemisette beige ouverte, son t-shirt, probablement blanc quand il n’était pas couvert de poussière et de saletés, était noué au-dessus du nombril. Elle avait aussi retroussé son pantalon marron sous les genoux, et on voyait sa peau bronzée qui brillait un peu. Ses cheveux châtain semblaient avoir été attachés en trois chignons dont s’échappaient de nombreuses petites mèches. Elle portait un grand carton, visiblement lourd et rempli d’objets fragiles car elle était tellement concentrée en se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur qu’elle ne le remarqua même pas quand elle passa juste à côté de lui. Kylo, lui, était immobile devant les boîtes aux lettres, les yeux grand ouverts et fixes, incapable de faire autre chose que de la regarder. Elle était comme une vision, lumineuse et vibrante, qui effaçait tout ce qu’il y avait autour. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il aurait voulu lui parler, et commença même à s’approcher…

\- Rey ! Peanut ! Attends-moi, tu vas te faire mal si tu portes chaque carton toute seule. Laisse-moi t’aider quand-même !

Un jeune homme noir, athlétique et transpirant lui aussi, courut dans l’entrée pour lui donner un coup de main, et mit fin à la torpeur de Kylo. La "Rey" en question et son… ami ? petit-ami ?, installèrent le carton dans la cabine et bloquèrent la porte.

\- On a un diable tu sais ? C’est beaucoup plus pratique pour porter les cartons, et ça évite de se casser le dos ! Bon, je crois que le mieux, c’est qu’on remplisse l’ascenseur au maximum pour éviter de faire trop d’aller-retour…

Kylo n’entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Il sortit pour prendre sa voiture et aller au travail.

Sur la route, au lieu de ruminer sur la journée harassante qui l’attendait, et sur la réunion prévue avec son grand patron, Snoke, et le plus emmerdant des collègues qui soit, Hux, il se demanda qui était cette "Rey" et où elle allait emménager.

L’appartement à côté du sien était vide depuis plusieurs mois, et c’était très bien comme ça ! Le locataire précédent, un certain Monsieur Bith, était un clarinettiste professionnel qui aimait répéter avec son groupe de jazz à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Malgré une bonne épaisseur de mur (c’était un immeuble de standing après tout), Kylo avait passé de nombreuses soirées sans pouvoir s’endormir correctement, ou plutôt sans pouvoir ressasser ses journées correctement en essayant de s’endormir, et tout ça à cause des basses et des rythmes entêtants provenant de l’appartement voisin. Il avait protesté de nombreuses fois, invoquant son besoin de passer de bonnes nuits car il avait un vrai travail, lui, un travail important et prestigieux qui exigeait d’être en forme et efficace pendant la journée. Il essaya même de porter plainte, mais la police ne prit jamais vraiment son problème au sérieux, ce qui ne fit qu’empirer son ressentiment envers ce voisin saltimbanque et mal élevé.

Lors d’une assemblée générale, il avait demandé qu’un « règlement du silence », avec des horaires précis à respecter, des consignes spécifiques sur les types de bruit tolérés dans les parties communes, ainsi qu’un couvre-feu des fêtes soit signé par chacun des copropriétaires et locataires de l’immeuble. Monsieur Bith avait refusé et, en signe de protestation, avait décidé de déménager dans une habitation où _on "appréciait l’art, et surtout la musique, à sa juste valeur"_ et où " _la créativité des artistes n’était pas brimée par la censure tyrannique de travailleurs coincés et malheureux qui s’ennuient"_!

Depuis cet incident, Kylo avait une réputation de "grincheux rabat-joie" (non pas qu’il était apprécié des habitants de l’immeuble avant ça) mais au moins, il n’entendait pas de musique pendant ses longues nuits d’insomnie.

 

En repensant à Rey, avec ses jambes élancées, ses bras fins et musclés, et son ventre doré, Kylo se dit que ça ne le gênerait pas tant que ça si elle s’installait juste à côté de chez lui. Peut-être même qu’elle aurait besoin d’aide pour déplacer des meubles, ranger son appartement ou encore découvrir le voisinage et le quartier ?

Il décida donc de rentrer un peu plus tôt que d’habitude et d’aller la voir à son retour, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas tout le temps passer pour le « grand méchant voisin » !

 

* * *

 

La première fois que Rey rencontra Kylo Ren, elle le trouva franchement sublime.

Elle resta bloquée, complètement coupée dans son élan. Avec du recul, il était tout à fait possible qu’elle ait eut la bouche ouverte pendant qu’elle le regardait s’approcher d’elle, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées et la tête penchée en avant. Une vraie groupie ! Ce qui était une honte, sachant tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui depuis des jours. Hautain, désagréable, colérique, froid, irascible, paranoïaque… Un vrai cadeau en somme. Qui avait la bonne idée d’habiter l’appartement juste à côté de celui de Finn et Poe en plus ! 

Quand il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle sut tout de suite que c’était lui. Poe l’avait surnommé « l’obscur géant » et il était là, grand et imposant, avec son long trench noir, sur son costume noir probablement taillé sur mesure. Il avait des épaules larges et des mains massives. Sa chevelure sombre et épaisse retombait en cascade dans son cou et contrastait avec son visage pâle, sans parler de ses lèvres, épaisses et presque rouges, comme une invitation à les croquer. Vraiment, Rey le trouva tout à fait sublime !

Elle terminait de mettre un petit mot d'invitation-et d'avertissement par la même occasion-dans les boîtes aux lettres des voisins de Finn et Poe, pour leur crémaillère surprise qui aurait lieu samedi. Profitant de cette rencontre inopinée, elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit le carton. Qu'il ne prit pas.

\- Les colportages et la mendicité sont interdits dans l'immeuble, dit-il en vérifiant le contenu de sa boîte.

Il ne la regardait pas. Sa voix grave résonna dans l'entrée, dans les oreilles et jusque dans la poitrine de Rey. Une voix profonde qui collait parfaitement à cet homme sombre et ténébreux. Une voix à laquelle Rey repenserait souvent, le soir, seule dans son petit appartement…

\- Ça tombe bien, répondit-elle un peu trop enthousiaste et avec son plus joli sourire, c’est juste une invitation à la soirée de crémaillère de vos nouveaux voisins, Finn Storm et Poe Dameron !

Sans même la considérer, il s’avança vers l’ascenseur en ajoutant d’un ton cinglant :

- Nous n’acceptons pas non plus les publicités.

Rey n’était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Ce Kylo Ren se montrait coriace mais elle le suivit, toujours en tendant son petit mot.

\- Non non, ce n’est pas ça. Finn et Poe viennent d’arriver dans l’appartement B du quinzième étage, à côté de chez vous je crois. Avec quelques amis nous avons préparé une fête surprise, pour leur emménagement. Ce sera samedi soir et vous pouvez venir si vous voulez.

Il se tourna finalement vers elle et posa ses yeux sur le papier qu’elle tendait. Son regard était sévère et noir.

\- Vous n’avez pas l’intention d’écouter de la musique ou de danser j’espère ? Les règles de l’immeuble sont très strictes concernant le tapage nocturne.

Rey n’en revenait pas : ne pas danser ? pas de musique ? pour une crémaillère ? Mais elle se reprit vite :

\- Rhôôô, tapage nocturne, vous êtes sérieux ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ce n’est certainement pas très grave si il y a un peu de bruit. C’est une crémaillère, ça n’arrive pas souvent. Et puis si vous participez à la fête, vous ne serez pas gêné par la musique ou les danses.

Elle essayait de garder le sourire et lui présenta à nouveau la carte d’invitation. Mais Kylo Ren, toujours aussi froid et cassant, haussa les épaules et le ton en lui répondant :

\- Il n’est pas question que je vienne à votre…soirée ! Et je vous conseille de ne pas dépasser l’heure légale ou je ferai en sorte que cette fête soit la dernière que vous organisez ici !

En général, Rey essayait de faire preuve de patience, et surtout, elle refusait de se faire un avis sur les gens sans les avoir rencontrés, quelles que soient les opinions de ses amis. Elle avait écouté Finn et Poe se plaindre de ce voisin hargneux et râleur toute la semaine.

« Tu te rends compte, le type a sonné chez nous le soir même de notre arrivée. Il avait un genre de sourire presque charmant d’ailleurs. Nous on s’est présenté et bizarrement, il s’est assez vite refroidi. Et alors, dès qu’il a vu BB8, il nous a demandé de faire attention à ce qu’elle n’aboie pas à l’intérieur de l’immeuble ! Non mais le culot du type ! »

« En à peine dix jours, il a déjà déposé trois fois le règlement anti-bruits de l’immeuble dans notre boîte aux lettres ! De manière anonyme bien sûr, mais je suis certain que c’est lui. En plus, qu’est-ce que c’est comme nom _Kylo Ren_ , sérieusement ? ».

C’est évident que s’attaquer à BB8 -l’adorable chienne Shiba Inu de Poe- pour leur première rencontre constituait une grave erreur, et Poe était en plus très rancunier. Sans parler de ce "code du silence" de l’immeuble. Rey l’avait lu quand Finn lui avait apporté au travail, et il était particulièrement drastique ! Mais elle avait décidé de laisser sa chance à ce _Kylo Ren_. Après tout, tout le monde peut avoir des mauvais jours. Et puis peut-être que d’autres voisins leur avaient transmis le fameux règlement. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas vérifier, et elle préférait se faire une idée elle-même.

 

Mais là, elle était fatiguée.

Le travail au garage avait été spécialement difficile, à se battre avec des clients retors à l’idée de faire réparer leur « beauté » par une fille (parce que, bien sûr, ces types donnaient des surnoms romantiques – niais !- à leur voiture), et surtout après sa matinée de partiels à l’université. Elle avait besoin d’une douche et d’un bon repas chaud. Elle voulait se reposer en lisant le dernier tome de sa saga préférée, La guerre des étoiles, par son autrice préférée, _Leia Organa_. Alors, là, tout de suite, l’idée qu’elle se fit de Kylo Ren ressemblait beaucoup à celle de ses amis. Elle n’avait absolument pas le temps de s’occuper des petites contrariétés de ce voisin psychorigide, aussi sublime soit-il. À la place, elle lui cria dessus en lui jetant l’invitation au visage.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sera la dernière fête organisée ici. Franchement, connaissant Finn et Poe je suis absolument sûre qu’il y en aura d’autres. En revanche, je peux vous affirmer qu’avec votre attitude coincée et grossière, vous ne serez plus du tout invité ! Je vous souhaite bon courage pour vos soirées de silence et de solitude !

Et sur ces mots, elle se retourna en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « … plus grand connard de l’univers… » et sortit de l’immeuble en claquant la porte.

Kylo, qui venait de la reconnaître, resta bouche-bée pendant que l’ascenseur se refermait.


	2. Ascenseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyons si notre Kylo intergalactique va pouvoir se rattraper. Qui sait, peut-être que l'ascenseur peut changer la donne ? Ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mille mercis pour vos encouragements, vos kudos et vos commentaires !  
> J'ai ajouté quelques tags et j'ai rapidement changé quelques éléments du premier chapitre, pour avoir un récit cohérent.  
> Je suis également loin d'être satisfaite du titre, alors il y a de fortes chances qu'il change.

 

Kylo était en retard.

 

Après avoir reconnu Rey, et mesuré à quel point il avait gâché l’occasion d’une rencontre correcte, voir cordiale, avec quelqu’un qu’il serait certainement amené à revoir, quelqu’un qu’il _voulait absolument_ revoir, il eut encore plus de mal à s’endormir que d’habitude. Il n’arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune femme, à son regard furieux, ses yeux (magnifiques) brillants de colère, et à sa manière de lui envoyer l’invitation dans la figure. Elle avait lancé le carton si fort qu’il avait une coupure sur la joue droite, juste en-dessous de l’œil. En se nettoyant le visage, il se demandait si cette « cicatrice » serait la seule trace de son contact avec elle.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait voulu tout autre chose ! Depuis le jour de l’emménagement de ses voisins, il n’arrêtait pas de penser à elle, et il était très confus. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments auparavant, si on peut appeler son état d’esprit très troublé des « sentiments ». Surtout pour une personne qu’il n’avait vu qu’une fois, pendant à peine quelques minutes. C’était comme si on lui avait donné un grand coup sur la tête, ou allumé une lumière trop forte, trop près de ses yeux, ou qu’il se réveillait brutalement d’un sommeil ayant duré trop longtemps, ou encore tout ça à la fois. Bref, il était complètement bouleversé.

Ce qui était loin de lui faciliter la vie ! Ses nuits étaient encore plus agitées que d’ordinaire, et au travail il n’arrivait plus à mettre ses idées en ordre. Il préparait pourtant un projet essentiel pour le Groupe du Premier Ordre. Snoke lui avait bien fait comprendre, entre compliments doucereux et menaces à peine déguisées, que tout reposait sur ses épaules, qu’il était la clé de la réussite, que tous comptaient sur lui et que même l’idée d’une erreur n’était pas une option.

 

Kylo travaillait pour le Premier Ordre, un des leaders mondiaux de l’industrie du luxe, qui possédait des entreprises et des maisons prestigieuses dans des domaines aussi variés que le vignoble, l’hôtellerie, la mode, la joaillerie, le mécénat d’art ou encore la parfumerie. C’est dans ce département particulier, qui était aussi la vitrine la plus visible et la plus populaire du groupe, que Kylo exerçait ses talents. Comme son grand-père des années auparavant, Kylo Ren était le « nez » vedette du groupe. Malgré son jeune âge, il était connu comme le plus doué, le plus exigeant et le plus emporté des « nez » du milieu. C’est Snoke qui lui avait donné l’opportunité de travailler et l’avait révélé. Un talent « brut et puissant » comme il aimait à le répéter, avec la promesse du génie de son aïeul. Depuis des années, le Premier Ordre avait imprimé sa marque dans le monde de la parfumerie, imposant des odeurs riches, fortes et sombres. Kylo avait développé des jus qui évoquaient la puissance, l’animalité, une certaine idée de la virilité pour les hommes, et la séduction, ainsi qu’une élégance sophistiquée et fatale pour les femmes. Le mot d’ordre était _la passion_.

Dernièrement, Snoke le poussait à aller encore plus loin pour créer une nouvelle fragrance qui deviendrait la véritable « signature » du groupe. Une odeur tellement captivante que tout le monde voudrait la porter. Kylo ne s’arrêtait jamais. Il avait beaucoup voyagé pour trouver les essences les plus entêtantes et les plus rares, il tentait des mélanges de plus en plus audacieux et étranges. Il était entièrement focalisé sur son travail, il ne voyait plus sa famille, n’avait pas de réels amis (non pas qu’il en ait besoin, disait souvent Snoke) et poursuivait sa quête obsessionnelle du parfum idéal, sous l’œil attentif et possessif de son grand patron. Les seuls moments où il n’était pas au travail ou chez lui, il les passait à courir ou à la salle de sport, à s’épuiser sur des machines pour se vider la tête et, peut-être, se fatiguer assez pour s’endormir sans difficultés.

 

Mais depuis ce fameux jour de la semaine précédente, depuis que cette Rey envahissait ses pensées,  tout était flou dans sa tête. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement, il mélangeait des essences incompatibles et avait même failli en renverser et en perdre. Snoke, ayant remarqué son trouble, avait demandé à Hux, le directeur commercial de la branche « Cosmétiques et Parfumerie » du groupe, de venir le visiter (comprendre « le surveiller et lui mettre la pression ») au moins une fois par jour.

L’atmosphère au travail était encore plus étouffante que d’habitude et la patience de Kylo, déjà très limitée, avait été réduite à néant. Ce qui pouvait expliquer (pas excuser mais au moins expliquer) le fiasco de la veille. Et la quasi nuit blanche qui suivit. Et le fait que Kylo n’ait pas entendu son réveil. Et donc que, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière professionnelle, Kylo était en retard.

 

En se réveillant, paniqué, il prit une douche express, et enfila le premier costume qu’il trouva, c’est-à-dire celui de la veille. Comme il n’avait que des costumes noirs avec des chemises blanches dans son dressing, outre ses tenues de sport, ses collègues ne se rendraient probablement compte de rien. Il but son café d’un trait, se brûla la langue, cria de douleur et sortit de chez lui comme un ouragan, claquant la porte et maugréant à voix haute.

Dans l’ascenseur, et en sortant dans le hall, il se demandait quelle raison il pourrait bien donner pour excuser son retard.

 

Mais soudain, il s’arrêta.

Une odeur venait de passer devant son visage, lui envahir les narines et cela lui fit l’effet d’un électrochoc. C’était ça ! L’essence qu’il recherchait depuis si longtemps, le parfum qui l’obsédait, sa passion infernale ! Quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, dégageait cette fragrance subtile et légère dont il avait tant besoin. Alors il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sous une odeur de savon à la lavande, se cachaient des parfums minéraux, de la suie, du sable, de la mousse… Et autre chose. Un arôme caché, comme un secret… Cela ne prit que quelques secondes. L’odeur se dirigeait vers l’ascenseur alors sans réfléchir, il la suivit. Seul le « ding » des portes qui se refermaient le sortit de sa transe et il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était là.

Rey.

 

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit Rey.

Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été si « frappé » lors du déménagement. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il n’arrêtait pas de se repasser ce moment dans sa tête, et pourquoi leur altercation de la veille l’avait tellement chamboulé.

À sa manière de le regarder, elle semblait aussi surprise que lui et elle se tenait droite, tout à fait immobile.

L’ascenseur commença sa lente montée et Kylo ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Sa figure et son odeur s’accordaient parfaitement. Sous la senteur fine du savon, elle avait une signature unique qui lui évoquait le soleil, le vent, les éclairs qui fendent le ciel lors des orages sans pluie des nuits trop chaudes de l’été, mais aussi la lumière douce du jour qui se lève. Il devait trouver ce que c’était. Une fleur ? Un champignon ? … Du lichen qui couvre parfois les pierres dans les déserts rocheux ?

Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’approcha d’elle.

 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

 

La voix claire de Rey le coupa net dans son élan. Il recula brusquement et s’accrocha à la petite barre sous le miroir de l’ascenseur. Il referma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Elle était tellement jolie, avec ses yeux vert noisette, ses cheveux attachés en demi-queue, ses lèvres bien dessinées et rosées, sa tunique grise sur son jean moulant… Il fallait qu’il trouve cette odeur, son odeur, sa délivrance. Il respira profondément pour s’en imprégner.

 

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Vous êtes tout pâle.

Elle parlait d’un ton inquiet.

 

\- Non, non, ça va. C’est juste que… Vous avez mis du parfum ce matin ? Ou du déodorant ?, demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

 

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

 

\- Est-ce que vous avez mis du parfum, ou du déo… ?

 

\- J’avais compris la question, merci bien ! coupa-t-elle d’une voix sèche. Je rêve où vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que je sens mauvais ? Après mon invitation, c’est mon odeur qui vous incommode maintenant ?

 

Kylo la regarda d’un air paniqué. Voilà que ça recommençait ! Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui dire ? «  _Vous êtes la réponse que je cherche depuis des mois, depuis plus longtemps même. Vous voulez bien accepter de devenir ma muse ? Ça vous dérange si je sens votre cou ? Et vos poignets ? Est-ce que je peux vous embrasser ?_ »

 

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Je vous promets que… Ce n’est rien de tel, c’est juste que… Je travaille dans la parfumerie et je me demandais…

 

Elle lui coupa encore la parole, visiblement très énervée.

\- Vous n’êtes absolument pas gêné vous, hein ? Entre vos amabilités d’hier et là vos réflexions… Ça ne vous pose aucun problème de prendre les gens de haut tout le temps ?

 

\- Si vous me laissiez le temps de répondre je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer…

 

\- M’expliquer quoi ? Que je ne dois pas inviter les habitants de l’immeuble à une fête chez vos nouveaux voisins ? Parce que évidemment, à côté de « Monsieur », on ne peut pas être heureux et faire la fête ? Ou que je dois me laver avec un gel douche spécial « sale type arrogant » plutôt qu’avec mon savon ? Vous réfléchissez un peu, avant de poser ce genre de questions ?

 

\- Ça suffit ! rugit-il en la montrant du doigt. Vous allez me laisser parler à la fin ? Comment voulez-vous que je me justifie si vous répondez vous-même aux questions que vous posez ?

 

\- Vous justifier ? Ah, bien sûr, vous avez une justification…

 

\- Ce que j’allais dire, avant que vous ne m’interrompiez, dit-il en haussant encore la voix, c’est que NON, je ne trouve pas que vous sentez mauvais. Bien au contraire ! Vous dégagez une odeur très agréable, inspirante même et complètement unique. Je conçois des parfums depuis longtemps, c’est mon travail, et je n’ai jamais rien senti de tel. D’où ma question !

 

Rey ne répondit rien. Elle le regardait, l’air complètement abasourdi. Et parce qu'il était vraiment très en retard à son travail, parce qu’il n’en revenait pas d’avoir pu dire ce qu’il ressentait de manière plutôt correcte et juste, et aussi parce qu’il était (un peu, beaucoup) un sale type arrogant, Kylo s’emporta :

\- Vous ne dîtes plus rien ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Non, vous, vous avez une idée bien tranchée sur tout ! Vous savez ce que les gens pensent, ou vivent, sans même leur demander leur avis, n’est-ce pas ? Vous traitez les personnes de « connard » alors que vous même vous ne vous gênez pas pour les importuner alors qu’elles rentrent chez elles après une journée harassante. Et quand on ne réagit pas comme vous l’attendez, vous jetez vos feuilles à la figure ! J’ai une coupure sous l’œil à cause de vous je vous signale !

 

À ce moment précis, l’ascenseur arriva au quinzième étage et les portes s’ouvrirent. Kylo, furieux, passa devant elle et rentra chez lui en laissant sur le palier une Rey stupéfaite et interloquée.

 

* * *

 

Et puis le soir de la fête arriva enfin.

 

Rey était sortie de la bibliothèque de l'Université un peu plus tôt, histoire d’avoir assez de temps pour tout organiser avant que Finn et Poe n’arrivent. Ses amis Rose et Snap l’avaient aidée à ranger et à installer les chaises, le buffet et la sono. Ils avaient aussi préparé du punch, et Rose avait confectionné un gâteau à étages qui devait rappeler leur nouvel immeuble. Puis ils enfilèrent leurs habits de fête, pour Rey une robe longue bleu marine et un gilet vert, et attendirent les invités.

Peu après 20 heures, quand Finn et Poe rentrèrent chez eux, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une joyeuse bande d’amis, de collègues de travail et de voisins, tous venus pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

 

Environ une heure plus tard, entre les petits fours et les verres de punch ou de champagne (cadeau d’une voisine, madame Holdo !), Rey s’amusait beaucoup. Elle regardait parfois la porte d’entrée, pour être certaine qu’elle était bien fermée ou que personne de nouveau n’arrivait. Elle essayait de faire en sorte que les verres soient remplis et les assiettes bien garnies. BB8 gambadait partout dans l’appartement, en remuant la queue et en se régalant de ce que les invités voulaient bien lui donner. Cette chienne était très vite devenue la coqueluche de tous les voisins de l'immeuble ! Certains d’entre eux déplaçaient la table du buffet afin de faire de l’espace pour une piste de danse, et tout le monde passait un très bon moment.

 

\- Dis donc, tu as bien caché ton jeu. Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça ! Tu as souvent utilisé ta clé pour organiser cette fête surprise ?

Poe venait de surgir derrière elle, un chapeau argenté sur la tête.

 

\- Je suis venue quelquefois, oui. Surtout pour avertir les voisins. Avec votre règlement anti-bruit, je voulais être sûre que personne ne soit surpris et incommodé !

 

\- Excellent Rey ! Ils sont presque tous venus, donc ça m’étonnerait beaucoup qu’il y ait des plaintes ! Sauf peut-être de la part de notre cher géant ténébreux ! Ténébreux, c'est pas mal ça... Hey Finn, écoute, j’ai trouvé un autre surnom pour Ren !...

Poe repartit comme il était arrivé, en se précipitant sur Finn qui discutait avec un certain Canady, voisin du douzième étage et ancien militaire à la retraite.

 

\- Rey ? Rey ?

C’était Rose. Elle semblait inquiète.

\- Il n’y a presque plus de punch. Il reste des fruits mais je ne trouve pas de rhum.

\- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, il y a une épicerie ouverte la nuit dans la rue d’à côté. Je vais y aller tout de suite. On ne peut pas manquer de punch, il n’est même pas 22 heures !

 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rey revint en bas de l’immeuble, les bras chargés de sacs remplis d’alcool et de boissons. Elle venait de faire le code pour entrer et vit que l’ascenseur était ouvert.

 

\- Attendez, s’il vous plaît ! J’arrive !

 

Elle courut et put se faufiler juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Là, elle se retrouva face à Kylo Ren.

Il était en tenue de sport et transpirait. À ses oreilles, des écouteurs diffusaient une musique forte et rythmée. Rey ne put s’empêcher de l’observer. Quinze étages à monter ensemble, elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait l’éviter. Il était tellement massif et large qu’il occupait une bonne partie de la cabine d’ascenseur.

Il portait un t-shirt plutôt grand avec un short, le tout en noir évidemment. Son odeur, forte mais pas désagréable, envahissait l’espace. Ses cheveux collaient sur son front et des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage. C’est là qu’elle la remarqua. La petite cicatrice dont il avait parlé. Elle pensa à la dernière fois qu’elle s’était retrouvée face à lui, dans ce même ascenseur. Ce jour-là il était crispé et respirait fort, et elle avait cru qu’il faisait un malaise. Ensuite, il s’était mis à parler. Avec sa voix grave et sensuelle. Mais croyant qu’il l’insultait, elle s’était fortement énervée avant de se faire remettre à sa place par un Kylo Ren confus et agité.

Elle n’avait pas du tout imaginé ce qu’il allait lui dire. Il avait évoqué son parfum. _Une odeur agréable… complètement unique_. Il avait parlé d’inspiration aussi. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut répondre à ça ?

Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, il arrêta la musique, enleva ses écouteurs et la regarda. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, d’un brun chaud et lumineux, avec quelques éclats dorés. De manière presque imperceptible elle se rapprocha de lui.

 

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle presque en murmurant. Pour votre coupure. J’étais tellement en colère, j’avais l’impression que vous faisiez exprès de ne pas me comprendre. Et puis, pour être honnête, vous n’avez pas été très aimable.

 

Kylo Ren la fixa un moment avant de répondre :

\- Oui, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! Je n’aurais vraiment pas dû vous crier dessus. Je suis désolé aussi.

 

C’était une vraie tentative de réconciliation ça !

\- Vous savez, tous vos voisins sont à la fête, vous pourriez passer un moment. On a commencé à danser, et je viens de refaire le plein pour le punch. C’est une super recette ! dit Rey en souriant.

 

\- Non, merci. Je viens de courir pendant près de 80 minutes. Je vais rentrer et me coucher. Mais c’est gentil. J’avais cru comprendre que je n’étais pas le bienvenu pourtant.

 

\- Et bien j’ai changé d’avis ! Ça m’arrive, vous voyez.

 

Kylo sourit alors un petit peu, juste du coin des lèvres. Rey manqua de lâcher ses paquets. Déjà que quand il faisait la gueule il était vraiment beau, mais là, rien qu'avec ce  tout petit sourire , il la faisait chavirer ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi énervé, énervant et splendide à la fois ?

 

En sortant de l’ascenseur et en saluant Kylo une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez ses amis, Rey décida qu’elle devait répondre à cette question et percer le mystère du « géant ténébreux ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je découvre peu à peu que le monde de l'écriture et de la fan fic est comme une drogue, addictif et entêtant. Quand on commence il est difficile de s'arrêter et, une idée en appelant une autre, la vison de départ se trouve enrichie.  
> C'est toujours le même principe, Rey et Kylo ont un coup de foudre, ne se comprennent pas, se trouvent bizarres, insupportables ou les deux en même temps. Sauf qu'il y a aussi une histoire de parfum !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaît !


	3. Réflexions de fin de soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'où vient Rey ?  
> Pourquoi Kylo n'a plus de contacts avec sa famille ?  
> Et quid d'Amilyn Holdo ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous les kudos et les commentaires. C'est comme un tapis de chamallow pour mon petit cœur (=expression la plus niaise du monde. Pardon mais on ne se refait pas !) 
> 
> Le Général Canady s'appelle vraiment Moden (oui je sais, c'est bizarre et moche).  
> La merveilleuse Moongrim a fait deux moodboard pour cette fic mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en tête de chapitre. Help me please ?

 

 ** Chapitre 3 ** **: Réflexions de fin de soirée**

 

La fête fut un véritable succès ! Tout le monde avait dansé jusque tard dans la nuit, le gâteau de Rose avait fait un malheur et les voisins étaient repartis chez eux, titubants et chantants dans les couloirs. Mais Kylo Ren n’était pas venu.

Rey avait surveillé la porte, en espérant qu’il changerait d’avis. La musique était assez forte pour qu’il l’entende, et les invités avaient fait pas mal de bruit avec leurs danses et leurs chants.

 

Les voisins et collègues de Finn et Poe étaient (presque) tous des gens charmants et intéressants. Rey avait fait la connaissance d’Amilyn Holdo, une grande femme excentrique et altière, avec un port de tête impeccable, des yeux bleus fascinants et des cheveux mauves pâles. Elle dirigeait la maison d’édition _Rébellion_ , qui publiait les romans préférés de Rey, et elle connaissait très bien Leia Organa. Rey avait failli courir et danser comme une folle dans tout l’appartement en apprenant cette nouvelle. Elle essaya de garder son calme, elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer pour une fan hystérique, mais en écoutant Amilyn parler de son travail, des projets en cours et surtout, de son autrice favorite, Rey ne put s’empêcher de sourire béatement.

Elle n’en revenait pas. Deux ans plus tôt, elle n’aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu’elle rencontrerait l’éditrice de la saga qui avait été une de ses seules consolations lors des nuits sombres passées dans sa mansarde au-dessus du garage de Plutt. Bien sûr elle avait Finn, son ami le plus proche, son frère de cœur et de galère ! Mais avant de le rencontrer, lire les aventures des héros de La guerre des étoiles, leurs batailles, leurs doutes, leur totale implication pour des enjeux qui les dépassaient tous et surtout l’espoir sans faille qui les animaient, lui avait permis de sortir de son quotidien, de rêver plus grand et de se sentir moins seule.

 

Abandonnée par ses parents à l’âge de cinq ans, Rey avait vécu plusieurs mois en foyer jusqu’à ce qu’Unkar Plutt devienne sa famille d’accueil. Il n’avait de « famille » que le nom. Dès son plus jeune âge, il la fit travailler pour gagner le droit de se nourrir. Il avait la « bonté de s’occuper d’elle », alors il fallait bien qu’elle participe. « La nourriture ne tombe pas du ciel », lui avait-il dit souvent. Plutt possédait un garage automobile, où il réparait et entretenait toutes sortes de véhicules. Au départ, il l’envoyait fouiller dans les casses, autour de la ville. Elle était menue et très agile, alors elle se faufilait le soir et parvenait à voler des pièces de voitures, de motos ou de camionnettes. Elle avait appris à repérer ce qui pouvait encore fonctionner, ce qui était réparable, les éléments les plus rares et ceux qui rapportaient le plus. Bien sûr c’était dangereux. Les casses étaient surveillées par des gardes avec des chiens, mais elle ne s’était jamais fait prendre.

Ensuite, elle avait travaillé au garage. Plutt, malgré tous ses défauts, était un mécanicien hors-pair. Il lui avait montré comment fonctionnaient les moteurs de nombreux modèles, même les plus anciens. C’était certainement la seule chose qu’elle ne regrettait pas de cette partie de sa vie. Quand ils recevaient la visite des services sociaux, qui venaient s’assurer que tout se passait bien, elle ne disait rien. Les premières années, elle se taisait par instinct de survie, car elle avait peur. Plutt n’avait jamais levé la main sur elle mais il pouvait devenir violent et menaçant quand il avait bu où qu’il était contrarié. Et puis il y avait toujours des types bizarres qui traînaient autour de lui.

Plus tard, malgré le travail et la nourriture rationnée, elle avait continué à ne rien dire. Si elle parlait, on la changerait de famille d’accueil. Elle serait peut-être mieux traitée et mangerait à sa faim, mais sa vraie famille aurait plus de difficultés à la retrouver. Car Rey, bien que laissée pour compte par des parents qui ne voulaient manifestement pas d’elle, s’était persuadée qu’ils reviendraient pour la chercher. Alors elle prenait sur elle, elle apprenait tout ce qu’elle pouvait de Plutt et de la mécanique. Elle comprenait très vite et avait une mémoire d’éléphant.

À 14 ans, sa vie commença à changer quand elle rencontra Finn. Comme elle, il était un enfant du _système._ Il était venu au garage pour faire un stage, Plutt ne refusait jamais de la main d’œuvre bradée, et très vite, Rey et lui étaient devenus inséparables. Tout à coup elle n’était plus aussi seule qu’elle le croyait, et l’absence de ses parents devint plus facile à porter, puis presque secondaire. Avec Finn, ils firent un pacte : s’enfuir ensemble dès que Rey serait majeure. Le jour de ses 18 ans, avec beaucoup d’appréhension, elle quitta le lieu qui avait été sa maison pendant presque douze ans et partit de Jakku. Dans son sac, sous les quelques vêtements et babioles qu’elle possédait, et avec l’argent qu’elle avait pris dans la cachette de Plutt, il y avait les trois tomes, racornis et usés, de La guerre des étoiles.

Avec Finn, ils ne pouvaient compter que l’un sur l’autre. Ils enchaînaient les petits boulots pour payer le loyer de leur appartement (une seule chambre + un salon avec une kitchenette), manger correctement et surtout mettre de l’argent de côté pour leurs études. Comme Rey était brillante, elle réussit tous les concours d’entrée des écoles d’ingénieur qu’elle avait tentés. Elle put choisir sa spécialité, l’aéronautique, et obtint même une petite bourse qui finançait ses frais d’études.

Finn, lui, avait changé de voie. La mécanique était le seul secteur où il avait trouvé son stage à l’époque où il avait connu Rey. Il s’était inscrit dans une école de commerce et il réussissait haut la main. Un jour, il l’avait accompagnée à un forum des métiers, et c’est là qu’ils avaient rencontré Poe. Beau, charismatique, charmeur et accessoirement pilote de ligne dans la compagnie où Rey voulait travailler. Malgré leurs dix ans d’écart, Finn et Poe étaient tombés très amoureux et deux ans plus tard, voilà qu’elle se retrouvait à une soirée, dans un bel immeuble du centre-ville, à discuter avec des gens importants.

 

Les invités partirent au fur et à mesure et il ne restait que quelques voisins qui discutaient de manière animée pendant qu’une musique de fond se faisait entendre doucement, et que BB8 ronflait de contentement sur le tapis.

 

\- Vous avez bien reçu le règlement anti-bruit de l’immeuble, non ? demanda Amilyn.

 

\- Oh oui, ils l’ont reçu ! répondit Canady d’une voix forte. (Il avait bu beaucoup de punch et rougissait à vue d’œil au fil de la soirée.) Je leur en ai transmis un exemplaire la semaine dernière !

 

\- Ah ! Je n’étais pas au courant et j’en ai mis un dans votre boîte aux lettres également, continua Amilyn. J’espère que vous ne le prenez pas mal. Je sais qu’il est plutôt strict et comme c’est Be-votre voisin direct qui en est à l’origine…

 

\- Oui ! Ce Kylo Ren a eu une idée formidable ! Il devenait indispensable de redonner un peu d’ordre à cet immeuble, surtout avec ce musicien et son groupe de jazz.

 

\- C’est vrai, reprit Amilyn. Vous voyez, l’ancien locataire de votre appartement, Monsieur Bith, n’arrêtait jamais de jouer de la musique. Au début, ça ne gênait personne, c’était même plutôt agréable. Mais au fil du temps, il a pris de plus en plus de libertés. Il jouait même dans les couloirs, parfois en pleine nuit.

 

\- C’était insupportable ! Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois d’arrêter mais il n’écoutait jamais. Il disait qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire, que c’était plus fort que lui quand l’inspiration le prenait. Comme si ce n’était pas lui qui décidait de souffler dans sa fichue clarinette !

 

\- Moden, pas la peine de vous énerver voyons ! Il faut reconnaître que ce règlement, et le départ de Monsieur Bith ont soulagé pas mal de monde. Mais beaucoup de résidents trouvent que c’est trop sévère.

 

Pendant toute la conversation, Rey, Finn et Poe échangèrent de nombreux regards. Ce n’était donc pas Kylo qui les « harcelaient » avec ce fameux code.

 

\- Vous connaissez bien Monsieur Ren ? demanda Finn.

 

Amilyn Holdo se redressa un peu, et une expression de tristesse passa sur son visage. Ça n’avait duré qu’une seconde mais le trouble de l’éditrice n’avait pas échappé à Rey.

Moden Canady poursuivait la discussion, avec un certain Diego-Juan, que tout le monde appelait DJ, propriétaire d’un appartement au neuvième étage, bègue et énigmatique « technicien en informatique ».

\- Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il n’est pas co-commode. Il n’a pas une bonne répu-putation dans l’immeuble, les gens le trouvent tr-trop renfermé sur lui, antipathique. Il ne participe j-jamais aux différents évènements org-ganisés par le syndic, mais il est t-t-toujours là pour les assemblées générales, avec l'air hautain d-d'un homme qui se trouve meilleur qu-qu-que tout le monde !

 

\- Ah mais ça, c’est l’apanage des génies mon cher DJ ! Moden Canady se tourna vers Finn et Poe. Est-ce que vous savez que Kylo Ren est le créateur du parfum _Rouge_? Le parfum masculin le plus vendu de ces quinze dernières années ! Il est un des atouts majeurs du Premier Ordre, et le protégé du grand Snoke en personne !

 

Une fois encore, Amilyn se tendit mais son regard était dur cette fois-ci. Rey était de plus en plus intriguée. Les révélations du général confirmaient ce que Kylo lui avait dit dans l’ascenseur. Elle éprouva un sentiment étrange quand elle comprit qu’il n’avait pas fait un malaise mais qu’il s’était réellement concentré pour mieux respirer son odeur. Bizarrement, cette perspective ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Surtout que Kylo avait été plutôt élogieux.

 

\- Et ben dis donc, le monde est petit. Finn travaille au Premier Ordre aussi !

Poe avait l’air très étonné.

\- Tu ne l’as jamais croisé dans les couloirs ? 

 

\- Non, mais c'est la star au premier Ordre ! Je pense qu'il doit travailler au laboratoire ou dans son atelier. Le domaine de la parfumerie c’est un peu la chasse gardée de l’entreprise. Il y a tout un tas de secrets et de mystère autour. Moi, je suis dans les bureaux du secteur « Communication ». Mais ça ne m’étonnerait pas que mon patron, Hux, le connaisse. En tout cas, il n’est pas venu ce soir. Il est peut-être absent ?

 

\- C-C’est vrai qu’il v-voyage beaucoup p-p-pour son t-travail.

 

\- Non, il était là, réagit soudain Rey. Je l’ai croisé tout à l’heure en remontant. Je lui ai proposé de passer mais il venait de faire une session plutôt intense de sport si j’ai bien compris. Il m’a dit qu’il préférait se reposer. Il doit être en train de dormir maintenant.

 

En disant ces mots, elle se tourna vers Amilyn qui la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Puis les derniers invités aidèrent à ranger et bientôt, tout le monde était parti. Quand elle se coucha, dans la chambre d’ami, sa chambre attitrée, Rey ne put s’empêcher de penser à ce dernier contact qu’elle avait eu avec Kylo, à leurs excuses, à sa voix profonde qui résonnait toujours autant en elle, aux muscles de ses bras… Elle devait bien admettre qu’elle était déçue qu’il ne soit pas venu. Ce qui était bizarre étant donné leurs échanges pour le moins houleux ! Puis elle se demanda à quel point Amilyn Holdo connaissait ce voisin, et pourquoi elle avait eu de telles réactions, surtout quand Monsieur Canady avait parlé de Snoke. Elle s’endormit en repensant au sourire, déroutant et beau, que Kylo Ren lui avait donné.

 

* * *

 

Kylo avait mieux dormi que d’habitude. Beaucoup mieux. La fête avait été moins bruyante que ce qu’il craignait au départ, et ses exercices physiques l’avaient vidé.

La veille, une fois encore, l’odeur de Rey, et Rey elle-même l’avait subjugué. Il avait pu identifier quelques-unes des essences qui composaient son parfum, sous une senteur minérale, mais très subtile d’huile de moteur. Elle travaillait certainement dans la mécanique. Il avait pu déceler des agrumes, vifs et toniques, et des odeurs plus acérées, comme le poivre rose et la fève de tonka, avec un soupçon de fleur d’oranger, de l’acacia ou du cactus. Sans oublier la banane, la mangue, l’orange, la vanille et le rhum, à cause du punch ! Il se rendait bien compte qu’il lui manquait des éléments importants, mais il avait déjà commencé à faire des mélanges au laboratoire. Sans donner trop de détails, il avait expliqué à Snoke qu’il venait de trouver une source d’inspiration qui le mènerait certainement au parfum signature qu’il attendait. Snoke l’avait alors sommé de se mettre au travail le plus vite possible, ce que Kylo avait fait avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Après une journée fatigante de recherches et de tentatives, il avait voulu courir. Il ressentait le besoin de respirer l’air frais, à défaut d’être pur, de la ville. Il voulait apprécier le contact du vent sur sa peau, le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines et la brûlure de ses poumons à cause de l’effort. Il s’était tellement perdu dans ses sensations qu’il avait couru bien plus loin et plus longtemps que prévu. Mais au retour, l’arrivée in extremis de Rey dans l’ascenseur avait été comme une récompense, et ses excuses, inattendues et inespérées, un vrai cadeau. Il n’avait pas tout de suite réagi, surpris par cette volonté de réparation. Les gens de son entourage ne cherchaient jamais à se réconcilier avec lui, et surtout, personne ne s’excusait. Il était parfaitement conscient de ses torts, de son sale caractère et de ses difficultés à établir des contacts humains ordinaires avec les gens qu’il côtoyait. Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, ses rapports avec Rey semblaient différents. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes qu’il rencontrait, elle n’avait pas hésité à lui rentrer dedans quand il s’était mal comporté, et il devait reconnaître que ça lui avait fait du bien. Alors quand il rentra chez lui, après une douche fraîche et purifiante, il s’endormit rapidement, avec l’image du sourire de Rey, de sa jolie robe, et la trace encore présente de son odeur si particulière.

 

La semaine qui suivit, il croisa plusieurs fois ses nouveaux voisins, avec leur chien, dans les couloirs ou l’ascenseur. Un jour, le plus jeune des deux, _Finn_ si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, lui expliqua qu’il travaillait pour le Premier Ordre, depuis trois mois. Ils étaient donc collègues ! Incroyable, non ? Le monde était peut-être petit, mais le siège du Premier Ordre était immense et Kylo, la plupart du temps enfermé dans son atelier ou en déplacement à l’étranger, ne l’avait pas du tout remarqué.

Il ne fut pas particulièrement ravi quand Finn lui dit qu’il travaillait dans l’équipe de Hux. Ce collègue était une vraie plaie, et semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le déranger dans son travail. Son but était de donner à plus de gens possibles l’envie d’acheter les produits du groupe, surtout ceux conçus par la « star des parfumeurs ». Il ne comprenait rien à l’art subtil des associations d’extraits d’arômes fleuris et fruités, à la différence entre des notes fraîches ou orientales, à la délicatesse de l’alliance d’odeurs chyprées, ambrées ou aromatiques. Hux croyait que la conception d’un « jus » consistait à mélanger quelques produits que l’on mettait ensuite dans des flacons et qu’on vendait avec des marges astronomiques. Il ne pensait qu’à faire du profit quand Kylo considérait son travail comme un véritable art, auquel on ne pouvait pas attribuer un prix. Pour toutes ces raisons, Kylo et lui se détestaient cordialement, et récemment, Snoke entretenait leur rivalité en donnant à Hux de plus en plus de pouvoirs de décision dans le domaine des parfums.

Mais ces derniers temps, Kylo avait retrouvé l’excitation qu’il ressentait quand il avait commencé à travailler pour le Premier Ordre. Il avait à nouveau un but, il savait où il voulait aboutir et il se rendait compte qu’il pouvait aller loin. Il se sentait plus vivant, _mieux vivant_. Et tout ça grâce à Rey en quelque sorte ! Rey qu’il n’avait malheureusement pas vue depuis presque dix jours. Il n’osait pas demander à ses voisins ce qu’elle faisait, si elle allait bien ou quand elle passerait les voir. Et elle commençait à lui manquer cruellement.

 

Il avait aussi rencontré Amilyn plusieurs fois. Elle l’avait invité à prendre le thé et ils parlèrent un peu de la fameuse crémaillère de ses voisins. Elle évoqua Rey mais Kylo ne répondit rien. Pas question de parler d’elle à une des meilleures amies de _Leia_. Holdo était arrivée dans l’immeuble quelques mois avant lui donc il ne pouvait pas l’accuser d’avoir choisi l’endroit pour le suivre, mais il avait parfois l’impression qu’elle le surveillait. Kylo n’évoqua pas non plus son travail, ou seulement de manière très générale, connaissant bien l’aversion totale qu’Amilyn ressentait pour son patron. Comme les autres membres de sa famille et de son entourage, elle avait pris fait et cause pour Leia, et s’était rangée derrière son avis.

 

\- Ta mère sera bientôt de passage en ville. Veux-tu que j’organise quelque chose ici ? Un repas par exemple ? Je sais qu’elle serait ravie de te revoir.

 

\- Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr. J’ai un nouveau projet au travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Ça m’intéresse vivement et je suis plutôt sur une bonne lancée. Je te tiendrai au courant.

 

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, pas tout à fait, mais il préférait ne pas voir sa mère. L’idée même lui fit un poids sur l’estomac, comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à elle. Il avait été tellement déçu, si souvent laissé pour compte pendant des années, et la situation avait malheureusement empiré après la mort de _Han_. Même la mort de son père n’avait pas réussi à les rapprocher, leurs souffrances apparemment incompatibles. Il lui semblait tout à fait impossible d’envisager des retrouvailles simples, autour d’un repas, et encore moins avec des témoins. Alors il repoussait toujours l’échéance, quand bien même il avait besoin d’elle. Il avait _toujours_ eu besoin d’elle. Mais sa mère n’avait pas été disponible. Et maintenant elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu ? En demandant à son éditrice de servir d’intermédiaire ? Pourquoi ne le contactait-elle pas directement ? Il n’en valait probablement pas la peine. Au fil des ans, c’est ce qu’il avait compris et intégré.

Snoke avait été le seul qui s’était vraiment intéressé à lui et à ses talents particuliers. En à peine quelques années, il avait permis à Kylo d’acquérir une reconnaissance mondiale. Kylo lui devait son développement professionnel et sa renommée. Pas question de quitter le Premier Ordre, même si ses conditions de travail étaient devenues de plus en plus drastiques et exigeantes ! Snoke croyait en la puissance du travail, toujours plus de travail, pour être constamment meilleur que les autres, LE meilleur. Kylo faisait du mieux qu’il pouvait. Ça suffisait rarement mais Snoke ne l’abandonnait pas. Il était constamment derrière lui. Sa mère et son oncle, puis tous les amis de ses parents lui disaient que ça allait trop loin, que ses horaires n’étaient certainement pas légaux, qu’il perdait toute liberté dans ses créations. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de temps pour lui, pour sortir, pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Tout tournait autour du travail… Il fallait mettre un terme à cette collaboration ! "Ce n'est pas une vie Ben, tu seras peut-être le plus célèbre parfumeur du monde mais tu vas finir seul et malheureux !" lui avait dit Leia. Qui soudainement s'intéressait au bonheur de son fils.

Mais Snoke avait choisi Kylo, alors Kylo l’avait choisi en retour. Et chaque soir, Kylo rentrait chez lui, seul, comme toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, pas de ReyLo en direct, pardon. Ils pensent tout le temps l'un à l'autre mais pas de contact. Le prochain chapitre va complètement remédier à ça, promis ! Vous avez d'ailleurs peut-être remarqué que leur nombre a augmenté !  
> C'est un chapitre de transition car je voulais vous donner ma version de l'enfance difficile de Rey, et de la séparation entre Kylo et sa famille.


	4. Pas-de-porte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troisième "force bond". Et l'explication du titre, enfin !

** Chapitre 4 ** **: Pas-de-porte**

 

Deux semaines ! C’était le temps qu’avait duré la « parenthèse enchantée » pour Kylo.

Deux semaines sans avoir Snoke, ou même Hux sur le dos. Sans que son envahissant patron ne vienne vérifier et _améliorer_ ce qu’il faisait. Deux semaines d’essais, de tests, d’expérimentations un peu folles, de ratés bien sûr, mais deux semaines enthousiasmantes de liberté !

Deux semaines sans revoir Rey aussi, mais Kylo s’investissait corps et âme dans ce qu’il faisait, et ça l’aidait à supporter son absence. Il avait accepté, à défaut de le comprendre, qu’elle avait un impact très important sur lui, même s’il ne l’avait vue que quatre fois.

Et puis ce matin, quand Kylo arriva à l’atelier, Snoke l’attendait.

 

\- J’ai remarqué que vous aviez une nouvelle énergie ces derniers temps. C’est bien. Il s’est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- C’est le projet de parfum signature, ça m’inspire. Je n’en suis qu’à la phase d’élaboration mais j’ai déjà quelques échantillons que je peux vous faire sentir.

Il n’était pas question pour Kylo de parler de Rey à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à Snoke.

 

Dans son atelier, il sortit plusieurs flacons, versa quelques gouttes sur trois petits galets de plâtre qu’il mit immédiatement sous cloche. Il fallait attendre un moment pour que l’odeur s’imprègne bien, mais cette technique donnait un résultat assez proche de la sensation que l’on a quand on se trouve à côté d’une personne parfumée. On obtient une senteur vive mais qui n’agresse pas l'odorat.

 

\- J’essaye de concevoir ce parfum d’une manière différente, c’est une nouvelle approche en quelque sorte. Je pense qu’il faut aller plus loin que l’idée de la séduction, de l’envoûtement ou du désir presque fanatique que j’ai voulu développer pour _Extase_ par exemple. On peut évoquer des sentiments plus élevés, plus radieux.

Pendant que Kylo expliquait sa vision, Snoke souleva la première cloche.

\- Pour ce jus, on commence avec des notes vraiment fraîches, des agrumes et de la bergamote. Le cœur de rose et de violette est certes très floral, mais les notes de fond sont plus brutes, avec du poivre et du thé notamment.

Snoke ne dit rien mais sentit la deuxième cloche.

\- Là, les notes de tête sont fruitées mais fortes, avec de la rhubarbe et du gingembre, pour être adoucies par un cœur de fleur d’oranger. Le tout repose sur une base plus charnelle, avec de la vanille et de l’ambre gris. J’essaye d’obtenir un parfum qui laisse un sillage lumineux, et une sensation presque évanescente que les gens essayeraient de suivre…

\- Non.

 

Kylo s’arrêta net dans son explication. Snoke ne sentit même pas la troisième cloche. Il le dévisageait avec ses yeux bleus de glace et Kylo eut l’impression que le vieil homme scrutait ses pensées, comme s’il pouvait voir à travers lui.

\- Ce n’est pas le projet mon cher Kylo. Nous ne développons pas d’essences évanescentes ou…vaporeuses. La spécificité de notre groupe, c’est la force, la puissance. Pour notre parfum signature, il faut une odeur intense et riche, qui s’imprime et qui se fixe. Je veux que les clients soient obsédés.

\- Mais il n’y a pas vraiment de différence par rapport à ce que j’ai déjà proposé avec _Rouge, Ténèbres_ ou _Désir_. Je crois qu’il faut aller dans d’autres directions, et…

\- NON ! Vous allez suivre la même réflexion que d’habitude mais je veux que vous alliez jusqu'au bout.

Kylo serrait les poings. Deux semaines, et le voilà à nouveau pris dans la roue infernale de Snoke.

\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour le Premier Ordre ?

\- Neuf ans monsieur, répondit Kylo d’une voix âpre.

\- Et voyez tout ce qui a été accompli en neuf ans ! Chacun de nos parfums sont attendus comme des blockbusters. Les spécialistes et parfumeurs du monde entier cherchent à nous imiter. Le Premier Ordre a imposé un nouveau style qui impacte autant les experts du milieu que les clients lambda. Tout le monde veut porter nos essences ! Maintenant nous allons leur offrir un parfum qui surpasse tous les autres, LE parfum ultime !

Dans son discours bien rôdé, Snoke rappelait à Kylo que son travail ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n’était pas lui, mais le groupe, qui avait proposé des odeurs nouvelles et audacieuses depuis presqu’une décennie.

\- Quand je vous ai recruté, vous étiez coincés avec votre oncle, à développer des parfums d’intérieur pour aider les gens à être plus sereins et à se sentir « en paix avec eux-mêmes ». Cette quête ridicule de l’harmonie ! cria Snoke. En revanche, moi, je vous ai donné l’opportunité d’exprimer votre talent et de révéler votre vraie nature. Les jus que nous concevons sont comme des œuvres d’art à travers lesquelles vous pouvez laisser éclater votre passion et même votre violence.

 

Kylo se rendait parfaitement compte de ce qu’il devait au Premier Ordre, et à Snoke en particulier, mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire que cette phase de sa vie et de sa création ne l’intéressait plus autant. Il voulait, vraiment, plonger dans cette vision, se l’approprier complètement, mais il avait le sentiment de tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage. Il lui fallait de l’inédit, un nouvel horizon.

\- Je veux que vous créiez votre propre _Reine,_ ajouta Snoke d’un ton définitif.

 

À l’évocation du parfum iconique et culte de son grand-père, Kylo eut le souffle coupé. Anakin Skywalker, que le monde connaissait surtout sous le nom de Vador, était considéré comme le plus grand nez de tous les temps. Son parfum _Reine_  restait à ce jour la référence la plus vendue dans le monde, mais aussi la fragrance la plus estimée par les professionnels. C'était le premier parfum au monde pour lequel des notes synthétiques furent mélangées à des essences naturelles de fleurs.

Vador avait conçu ce parfum comme une ode à Padmé, sa femme. Anakin était absolument fou d’elle. Un amour si fort et passionné qu’il en avait peu à peu perdu tout entendement. Pour une raison inexpliquée, il était terrorisé à l’idée de la perdre. Peu après leur mariage elle fut enceinte, mais elle tomba malade pendant sa grossesse. Malheureusement, elle mourut en accouchant de jumeaux et, fou de douleur, Anakin abandonna ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas s’occuper des personnes qu’il prenait pour responsables de la mort de son seul amour. À la place, il entreprit un travail de titan, financé par le groupe industriel Palpatine. Il chercha par tous les moyens, même artificiels, à reproduire l’odeur de son épouse, pour être certain de toujours garder sa trace. Il ne fit que ça pendant des années, et un jour il parvint à recréer son parfum, qu’il appela _Reine._ Le succès fut immédiat et mondial. Partout, les femmes voulaient porter cette senteur qui évoquait la déclaration d’amour ultime. Sid Palpatine, le patron du groupe était aux anges, mais Anakin devint complètement fou. Où qu’il aille, il sentait l’odeur de sa femme.

\- Vous êtes le petit-fils de Vador, mais si vous voulez être reconnu pour vous-même, vous devez le surpasser.

\- Mon grand-père a perdu sa santé mentale avec _Reine_. À la fin de sa vie, il était dément.

\- C’est vrai que souvent, la limite entre le génie et la folie est très floue. Mais _Reine_ est un pur chef d’œuvre. Je veux le vôtre Kylo, donnez-moi votre pièce de maître !

 

Aux alentours de 22 heures, quand Kylo rentra du travail, il se sentait épuisé, mentalement surtout. Snoke avait balayé ses recherches d’un revers de la main et il devait tout recommencer.

Chez lui, Kylo s’affala sur son vieux canapé de cuir, les mains sur les yeux, avec l’envie de se couper complètement du monde. Et puis il entendit la musique et les rires de l’appartement d’à côté. Ses voisins avaient choisi de faire la fête !

 

* * *

 

Rey se sentait vidée ! Après la crémaillère de Finn et Poe, elle s’était replongée entièrement dans ses cours pour préparer ses derniers examens et terminer le plan de sa soutenance. Elle devait présenter son mémoire de fin d’études deux semaines plus tard et il n’était pas question qu’elle échoue si près du but ! Grâce à ses contacts avec Poe, elle avait l’assurance quasi certaine de trouver un travail à la sortie de son école, mais elle voulait clore ses études en beauté. Alors elle n’avait rien fait d’autre que réviser-écrire-dormir-réviser-manger-réviser, etc.

Sa soutenance se passa très bien. Rose était venue, même si elle n’avait pas le droit d’y assister. En authentique meilleure amie, elle l’avait attendue devant la salle en récitant des mantras et des prières pour lui assurer la réussite. Rey en était ressortie plus d’une heure après, avec la meilleure note de sa promotion, les félicitations du jury et un sourire radieux ! Il était temps de célébrer la fin de cette tranche de vie et la promesse d’un nouveau départ.

 

Ses amis avaient tout préparé ! Ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous chez Finn et Poe : Snap et Kaydel, Chewie bien sûr, avec Maz. Finn avait enfilé sa toque de chef pour lui cuisiner des _linguine_ _alle vongole_ , ses préférées ! Poe offrait le vin, un excellent Barole Gavarini, et encore une fois, Rose avait fait des merveilles avec un gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise en forme de coiffe d’étudiant ! Ils avaient aussi invité Amilyn Holdo, qui connaissait déjà Chewie (le monde est petit). Elle avait apporté plusieurs bouteilles de champagne. Beaucoup de champagne ! Au bout de deux heures, après avoir bien mangé et bien bu, tout le monde riait.

Rey avait un peu chaud et sa tête tournait légèrement. Le champagne assurément ! Elle se mit un moment à l’écart, devant la fenêtre entrouverte du salon. Elle regarda ses amis et remercia le ciel, la vie, qu’importe, car à défaut de connaître sa famille, elle avait pu s’en construire une, avec les meilleures personnes de tout l’univers ! Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse !

Elle se tourna vers Finn. Il discutait passionnément avec Chewie de la dernière Mustang Shelby GT500. Il ne travaillait plus dans la mécanique mais il adorait les voitures. Poe passa à côté de lui et l’embrassa très doucement dans le cou. Le geste n’avait duré qu’une seule seconde mais il effaça le sourire de Rey. Elle était folle de joie pour Finn, vraiment. Il avait rencontré une personne qui l’aimait profondément, _sa_ personne. Il pouvait se projeter dans l’avenir avec confiance, sachant que Poe le soutenait. Mais maintenant Rey était seule. À nouveau. Elle n’était pas jalouse. Elle adorait Poe. Elle se demandait juste si elle pourrait un jour connaître ce même bonheur, ce sentiment d'appartenance.

Rey se leva d’un coup pour chasser ces pensées sombres et malvenues. C’était SA soirée, pour elle, et elle voulait s’amuser et rire avec ses amis. Elle décida de reprendre un peu de gâteau. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle remarqua une feuille parterre. Elle la ramassa et… C’était le règlement anti-bruit de l’immeuble. _En cas de fête, aucun bruit ne doit être entendu dans les couloirs au-delà de 22 heures…_ Kylo Ren ! Tout à coup Rey pensa au très grand et très beau, bien qu’insupportable, voisin de ses amis. Ils avaient oublié de l’inviter ! Le pauvre devait certainement se morfondre tout seul dans son grand appartement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire !

 

\- Je vais chercher Kylo Ren ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Tous les invités se tournèrent dans sa direction en même temps. Chewie émit un bruit bizarre, entre le grognement et le soupir de lamentation.

\- Je vais lui proposer du gâteau, je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir !

\- Kylo Ren ? demanda Rose. Le grand beau gars qui voulait connaître ton parfum ? Il n’est pas allergique aux fêtes normalement ?

\- Non mais ça, c’est parce qu’il n’a jamais participé à l’une des nôtres ! Il va forcément changer d’avis !

\- Rey, commença Poe, je ne crois pas que…

\- Ah non, hein ! C’est ma soirée, alors j’invite qui je veux ! Et je veux Kylo Ren ! Quelqu’un vient le chercher avec moi ?

Rey attendit un moment mais comme personne ne réagissait, elle sortit sur le palier, avec une part de gâteau, et sonna trois fois. Elle savait qu’il était un peu tard mais elle avait décidé que rien n’entacherai son enthousiasme, pas même un voisin potentiellement en colère !

Elle patienta quelques instants avant de sonner à nouveau, en arborant son plus joli sourire. Qu’elle perdit immédiatement quand Kylo Ren ouvrit la porte. Il se tenait debout, torse nu, avec un pantalon de pyjama noir en tissu léger.

Rey était sous le choc. Ses épaules apparaissaient encore plus massives que dans ses souvenirs et son torse était superbe, avec quelques cicatrices ici et là. Ses muscles saillants et incroyablement bien dessinés semblaient avoir été sculptés dans du marbre. Ses bras étaient larges et elle voulut soudain toucher son ventre ferme et pâle. Adonis en personne, **_ciselé_** tel une statue grecque, se présentait à elle ! Ce Kylo Ren était décidement plein de surprise.  Mais il avait l’air énervé.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ou vous sonnez chez les gens à une heure avancée de la nuit uniquement par plaisir ?

\- Pardon ? Quoi ? Quel plaisir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez me déranger si tard ?

Rey avait oublié ce qu’elle voulait dire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas enfiler un vêtement ? Un t-shirt ou une écharpe ?

Kylo se renfrogna encore plus. Il avança sur le pas-de-porte.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous me réveillez pour me demander de m’habiller ?

Rey se reprit et présenta sa part de gâteau.

\- Non non, bien sûr, vous pouvez rester comme ça. Ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Je fête la fin de mes études et j’ai pensé à vous. Je trouvais ça dommage que vous ne soyiez pas là, surtout que le gâteau est délicieux.

\- Wow !, s’écria Rose qui venait juste d’arriver. Il n’y a pas que le gâteau qui est délicieux ! « Grand beau mec » effectivement Rey !

\- Hein ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Rey rougit en se tournant vers Rose, puis à nouveau vers Kylo. Je vous présente Rose, ma meilleure amie. C’est elle qui a fait le gâteau.

Kylo fixait Rey avec intensité. Ses joues et son cou s’étaient un peu enflammés. Rey ne savait pas comment réagir à ce regard si profond et elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisée.

\- Vous n’en voulez pas ? Certain ? demanda-t-elle alors en lui présentant à nouveau sa petite assiette. Vous avez tort, c’est vraiment succulent !

Et elle commença à manger avec sa cuillère, en poussant un très léger soupir d’aise. Kylo serra les poings sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du spectacle que Rey lui offrait en savourant son gâteau.

 

Rose se rendit compte qu’un échange muet et chargé d'une tension forte était en train de se réaliser devant elle. Elle se recula un peu, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Rey s’arrêta et commença à retourner lentement vers l’appartement de Finn et Poe.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n’aurai pas dû vous réveiller…

Kylo lui prit alors l’assiette et la cuillère des mains en disant :

\- Je veux bien prendre le gâteau, merci beaucoup.

Et il referma sa porte sur une Rey complètement sonnée.

Quand elle revint à la fête, ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges. Chewie, Maz et Amilyn qui discutaient près de la fenêtre, la regardèrent fixement quand elle entra, avec des yeux presque implorants. Rose se précipita vers Snap et Kaydel sans contenir ses « Oh mon dieu ! » ou encore « olala ».

 

\- Rey ? Il n’est pas venu finalement ? Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, s’inquiéta Finn.

\- Oh non, pas un fantôme !, répondit Rose. Plutôt un dieu de la mythologie grecque, le grand Apollon en personne ! Ou Hadès peut-être ? C’est vrai qu’il a un peu l’air d’un démon ce Kylo. Tu ne trouves pas Rey ? En tout cas je ne savais pas que ça pouvait muscler autant de travailler dans le parfum !

Et Rose se lança dans un éloge du torse de Kylo Ren, alors que Rey décidait de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Elle n’en revenait pas d’avoir réagi de cette manière en le revoyant, surtout sans chemise. Elle entendit Finn demander :

\- Tu peux m’expliquer ce que c’est que cette histoire de parfum par rapport à Rey ?

 

* * *

 

Kylo resta un long moment devant sa porte, avec l’assiette dans les mains. Une fois encore, Rey avait fait une irruption fracassante dans sa vie. Il se repassait en boucle ses paroles _« j’ai pensé à vous. J’ai trouvé dommage que vous ne soyiez pas là »._ Il repensait au voile rouge qui avait couvert ses joues et son joli nez quand elle l’avait vu. Ça avait fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Il s’était tellement focalisé sur son parfum qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué que son visage et son cou en étaient parsemés. Elle avait probablement un peu bu, mais son trouble évident à la vision de son torse nu lui donnait une étrange sensation, comme une chaleur à l’intérieur du corps. Il avait rougi lui aussi. Se pouvait-il qu’elle partage les mêmes émotions que lui quand elle se trouvait en sa présence ? Ou peut-être qu’elle avait juste été surprise de le voir à demi-nu ? Elle semblait avoir apprécié la vue en tout cas.

Et ses petits gémissements quand elle avait commencé à manger son gâteau ! Mon dieu, Kylo avait failli perdre tout contrôle et s’était retenu de l’embrasser, là, sur le pas de sa porte. Il aurait pu goûter le dessert directement sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Mais c’était inconcevable ! L’amie de Rey, dont il n’avait absolument pas retenu le nom, les regardait. Alors il avait pris l’assiette et surtout la petite cuillère.

Avant de se recoucher, il savoura chaque bouchée du gâteau, effectivement délicieux, en pensant à Rey et à sa bouche sucrée.

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir à la salle de sport, il trouva Rey devant la porte de ses voisins, trempée jusqu’aux os et en pleurs. Elle sonnait frénétiquement avec un air paniqué. Quand elle l’entendit, elle se tourna d’un coup en sursautant. Elle était bouleversée !

\- Je crois que vos amis ne sont pas là. Ils m’ont prévenu qu’ils partaient pour le week-end.

Rey poussa un petit cri de détresse.

\- Ah oui, j’avais complètement oublié ! Mon dieu, qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Je peux vous aider peut-être ?

\- Non… Je ne pense pas… C’est Plutt. Il est arrivé chez moi avec deux collègues… Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? J’ai oublié les clés… Je ne veux pas y retourner…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle faillit tomber sur le paillasson. Kylo la rattrapa par les épaules. C’était la première fois qu’il la touchait. Elle plongea ses yeux rouges de larmes dans les siens, l’air désespéré. Kylo s'y noya un instant, toujours en lui tenant les bras, avant de faire une proposition qui le surprit lui même.

\- Écoutez, vous êtes trempée et évidemment très troublée. Je pense que vous devriez venir vous poser un moment chez moi. Vous pourriez vous sécher et m’expliquer ce qui vous arrive. Si ça se trouve, je peux même faire quelque chose pour résoudre votre problème ?

Rey le fixa alors intensément. Au bout de quelques instants, des secondes ou peut-être plusieurs minutes, elle acquiesça. Elle n’avait presque pas bougé la tête mais Kylo se retourna immédiatement et lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle entra sans regarder en arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReyLo revient en force !  
> Proposition d' Elopez7228 qui correspond parfaitement à la réaction de Kylo quand Rey lui demande de se vêtir !  
> : [](https://goopics.net/i/VbkAd)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaît parce que je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré jusqu'à maintenant.


	5. Derrière la porte (1ère partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci pour les commentaires et les kudos !  
> Mention spéciale à mes trois mousquetaires, Elopez7228, Moongrim et The Cat_sama !
> 
> C'est assez incroyable de me dire que des personnes que je ne connais pas lisent cette petite histoire sans prétention !

\- Je vais chercher de quoi vous sécher, dit Kylo en allant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

 

Rey s’avança dans le salon sans réfléchir. Elle avait froid, elle dégoulinait, elle pleurait encore et son nez coulait. Pas vraiment ce qu’elle avait imaginé quand elle avait discuté avec Rose de « visiter l’appartement de Kylo ». Elle avait absolument besoin de se débarrasser de toute cette humidité. Elle posa son sac à main sur le sol. Elle enleva frénétiquement sa veste, son gilet et commença à essayer de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle tremblait, de peur surtout. Kylo arriva et lui tendit une serviette de toilette. Noire évidemment, mais douce et épaisse. Pendant qu’elle frottait son visage et ses cheveux, il prit ses affaires et les mit sur des cintres qu’il pendit devant les fenêtres. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis il se retourna vers elle.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez prendre une douche ? Vous pouvez dire non bien sûr, je comprendrais…

\- Vous avez des vêtements de rechange pour moi ? demanda Rey, étonnée par la proposition.

\- Ah non, pas du tout… Il n’y a que les miens. Mais je peux vous prêter une de mes tenues de sport si vous voulez, en attendant que vos habits sèchent, répondit-il en rougissant très légèrement.

 

Rey réfléchit un moment. Elle n’avait pas réussi à contacter Rose, Finn et Poe étaient en week-end en amoureux, et Chewie et Maz sortaient au cinéma tous les vendredis soirs. Elle n’avait nulle part d’autre où aller et elle n’en pouvait plus de sentir la pluie partout sur elle. Elle avait l’impression que même ses os étaient mouillés. Elle avait vraiment besoin d’une douche chaude ! De toute façon c’est ce qu’elle aurait fait chez Finn et Poe, alors…

\- D’accord. Vous avez raison. Ça va me réchauffer et m’aider à me calmer.

\- Bien. Bien... Très bien ! Je vais préparer… Vous voulez quelque chose ? Du thé ? J’ai de la soupe sinon. Quelque chose de chaud…

\- Peu importe, je suis sûre que ce sera parfait, merci beaucoup, dit Rey avec un petit sourire. Le premier depuis un long moment.

Il était gêné. Malgré toute l’angoisse de la journée et de sa rencontre avec Plutt, elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était adorable. Kylo Ren, l’adorable géant ténébreux au torse ciselé !

 

 

Les murs de la salle de bain étaient d’un blanc immaculé, à l’exception de la douche à italienne, recouverte de carrelage et de mosaïque en dégradés de gris et de noir. Le lieu était d’une propreté impeccable et tous les flacons, gel douche, shampooing et autre masques capillaires, parfaitement alignés le long du mur. Rey commença à se laver. L’eau chaude coulant sur son visage, ses épaules, le long de son dos, de son ventre et de ses cuisses lui fit un bien fou. Le parfum des produits de Kylo était étonnamment neutre, mais elle n’avait jamais eu les cheveux aussi doux et légers.

Elle se sécha longuement en repensant aux évènements de la journée. Elle remit ses sous-vêtements, miraculeusement encore secs (les seuls rescapés de la pluie torrentielle qui lui était tombée dessus !), et enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon gris que Kylo avait posés sur une chaise. Elle fut immédiatement enveloppée dans son odeur masculine et un peu épicée. Elle serra le cordon au maximum pour être certaine qu’il ne tomberait pas, elle nageait littéralement dans cette tenue ! Puis elle retourna dans le salon. Kylo l’attendait avec deux bols fumants et une couverture.

\- C’est de la soupe de cresson, il m’en reste de cette semaine. J’espère que vous aimez.

\- C’est vous qui l’avez préparée ? Il acquiesça d’un coup de tête. Je dois absolument goûter ça alors ! dit-elle en s’asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. La douche, les vêtements, maintenant la soupe…

\- Ce n’est rien. Je vous assure. Je sais que vous auriez fait la même chose.

C’était la vérité.

Rey commença à manger sa soupe et Kylo l’imita dans un silence confortable. Dehors, des rideaux épais de pluie tombaient en continu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rey se rendit compte qu’elle se sentait bien, en confiance. Il n’y avait que trois personnes au monde avec lesquelles elle était à l’aise comme ça : Finn bien sûr, Chewie et Rose. Elle réalisait bien que ce qu’elle venait de vivre ne lui avait pas laissé le choix d’être ici, avec Kylo, dans son appartement, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier ce sentiment de sécurité qui l’habitait.

\- Est-ce que vous avez envie de parler de ce qui s’est passé ? Avant que je vous trouve sur le pas de la porte ? demanda-t-il alors. Vous n’êtes pas obligée, mais je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ou juste écouter si vous en avez besoin.

Rey soupira longuement.

\- D’accord. C’est d’accord, je vais vous expliquer.

 

Et elle commença à tout lui raconter depuis le début.

L’abandon de ses parents quand elle était petite. Unkar Plutt qui l’avait alors recueillie. Le travail de pillage et de vol dans les casses, puis au garage pour avoir le droit de manger. Elle parla aussi des nuits et des week-ends où Plutt sortait et la laissait complètement seule. Des livres qui avaient été ses uniques compagnons jusqu’à l’arrivée de Finn. Elle expliqua le pacte qu’ils avaient fait, et le jour de leur fuite.

Tout au long de son récit, Kylo la regardait, très attentif. Elle pouvait voir de nombreuses émotions passer sur son visage. Au bout d’un moment, elle se mit à le tutoyer, car c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et plus elle lui racontait sa vie, plus elle se sentait soulagée, comme si elle avait porté le poids de cette histoire toute seule depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle parla aussi de leur premier travail chez Maz, de comment cette petite bonne femme à l’énergie débordante les avait surpris à rôder autour de son restaurant. Elle avait reconnu Finn, qui l’avait déjà rencontrée, et comprit tout de suite leur situation. Maz leur avait offert un repas avant de leur proposer d’être serveurs pour elle. Avec Finn, ils avaient pu alors trouver un appartement qu’ils avaient partagé pendant presque six années.

Très vite, Maz réalisa que Rey possédait un talent certain pour la mécanique et lui présenta son petit-ami (« petit » !) Chewbacca. Quand il entendit ce nom, Kylo se redressa et son regard fut très triste pendant quelques instants.

\- Chewie possédait, il le possède toujours d’ailleurs, un garage dans lequel il travaillait avec son associé. Il n’en parle presque jamais. Je sais juste qu’il est décédé dans un accident. Chewie avait du mal à tout gérer, alors Maz nous a présentés, et après quelques jours d’essai, j’étais la nouvelle mécanicienne officielle du garage ! Mes horaires étaient adaptés en fonction de mes cours, et j’étais mieux payée que chez Maz. C’était parfait tu vois ?

Kylo hocha la tête en l’encourageant à poursuivre, et Rey continua son récit.

Chewie était l’opposé absolu de Plutt. Il ressemblait peut-être à un colosse mais il avait un tempérament calme. Il se montrait patient et c’était un très bon prof. Il était l’adulte le plus bienveillant et le plus sûr qu’elle ait rencontré dans sa vie, et au fil du temps, il devint la figure paternelle dont elle avait toujours eu besoin.

À l’école d’ingénieur, elle avait rencontré Rose, qui fut rapidement sa meilleure amie. Son cursus universitaire étant de plus en plus dense, Chewie dut engager un nouveau mécanicien, Snap, pour la remplacer. Mais elle appréciait beaucoup de pouvoir travailler de temps à autre au garage, surtout que ses études étaient terminées maintenant, et elle était comme qui dirait _en vacances_ jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve un boulot. Ça lui vidait la tête, ça la détendait et elle adorait être avec Chewie.

Elle raconta aussi comment deux ans auparavant, elle avait rencontré Poe avec Finn, et leur coup de foudre. 

\- Et maintenant, ils vivent ensemble depuis environ un mois. Voilà, tu sais presque tout de ma vie ! dit-elle en souriant. Elle but un peu d’eau que Kylo avait apporté pendant qu’elle parlait.

Il la dévisageait avec un regard doux et intense à la fois.

\- Et pour aujourd’hui ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave non ? J’insiste un peu parce que tu étais vraiment bouleversée Rey.

En frissonnant, Rey resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

\- C’est Plutt. Il attendait devant chez moi quand je suis rentrée. Je n’ai pas entendu parler de lui pendant six ans, mais il a débarqué très en colère, avec deux types bizarres ! En fait quand je suis partie, je lui ai pris de l’argent. Je connaissais sa cachette pour la monnaie qu’il gagnait quand il travaillait au noir. Sur le coup, je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je savais juste qu’on en aurait besoin. Et puis j’ai trimé pour lui pendant presque treize années, il me devait au moins ça ! Même s’il a dû être furieux, il ne m’a jamais couru après. Le quotidien a repris, et il a probablement mis ce problème de côté, jusqu’à ce qu’il voit ma photo dans un journal local. C’est parce que je suis major de ma promotion. La plus prometteuse ingénieure en aéronautique de l’année ! Alors j’ai eu une petite interview. Il m’a reconnu immédiatement et là, il est venu pour me réclamer son argent, avec les intérêts ! Ses gorilles ont essayé de m’attraper mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Je suis certaine que l’un d’entre eux aura un bel œil au beurre noir demain ! J’ai pu m’échapper mais toutes mes affaires sont là-bas. Mon diplôme, mes livres, mes vêtements, les clés de l’appartement de Finn et Poe… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir récupérer quelque chose !

Ses mains tremblèrent et les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Quand tu es sorti dans le couloir, ça faisait plus d’une heure que je tournais en rond. J’avais couru comme une folle en sortant de chez moi. Rose et Chewie étaient injoignables et avec l’angoisse, j’avais oublié le week-end de Finn et Poe. Je paniquais complètement et pendant un moment, je me suis sentie plus seule que jamais.

\- Tu n’es pas seule, lui dit alors Kylo d’une voix serrée.

Ses yeux brillaient et il tressaillit un peu. Rey n’en revenait pas ! Pendant un long moment, une heure peut-être, ou plus, il l’avait patiemment écoutée. Il avait partagé sa peine, sa peur, comme s’il avait ressenti toutes ses émotions. Et là, avec ces quatre mots tout simples, il lui assurait d’être à ses côtés. Si elle n’avait pas déjà été en train de pleurer, Rey aurait éclaté en sanglots. Mais elle se tint bien droite pour le contempler.

\- Toi non plus, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la main. Elle ne tremblait plus.

Avec un léger frémissement, Kylo avança alors sa grande main pâle pour couvrir la sienne. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Il dégageait une chaleur agréable et accueillante, et Rey se rapprocha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Il fit de même et tout doucement, il posa son front sur le sien. Là, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Rey sentit une vague de paix l’envahir et ferma les yeux à son tour. Ils se tenaient la main, front contre front, les yeux clos. C’était un geste d’une très grande intimité. Rey aurait pu s’y fondre pour l’éternité. Mais un éclair particulièrement fort zébra le ciel, suivit d’un rugissement de tonnerre qui les fit sursauter tous les deux et qui les sépara. Le moment de grâce était rompu.

Kylo se leva brusquement. Ses joues, son cou et le bout de ses oreilles qui dépassaient de ses cheveux étaient écarlates.

\- Tu as faim ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais préparer du thé.

Il ramassa les bols vides et fila dans la cuisine.

 

Rey ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant cette timidité. Vraiment, Kylo l’étonnait un peu plus à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait ! Au-delà de son physique, et elle n’avait aucun mal à reconnaître qu’il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, son caractère se dévoilait peu à peu. Malpoli, en colère, silencieux, agressif, attentionné, têtu, à l’écoute, sensible, tellement intense ! Et timide apparemment. Il était comme un puzzle éparpillé et Rey ne voulait rien de plus que de retrouver chaque pièce et les rassembler afin d’avoir une réelle vue d’ensemble.

Ce soir, ils avaient créé un lien spécial et très fort. Elle sentait une connexion particulière entre eux et elle savait que Kylo pensait la même chose. Elle soupira d’aise et posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

 

Quand Kylo revint, quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Rey allongée, bien enveloppée dans sa couverture. Elle respirait lentement, avec un « presque sourire » sur les lèvres. Elle s’était endormie.

 

* * *

 

Il l’admira pendant un long moment. Ce qu’ils avaient partagé ce soir, sa confiance totale en lui, sa main tendue, le contact de leurs visages… Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de tel !

 

Pendant qu’elle racontait son histoire, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il avait craint qu’elle ne l’entende.

Il détesta instantanément Plutt, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines en imaginant Rey, petite enfant seule, avec une telle ordure. Il réalisa aussi à quel point Finn était important, et se demanda comment il pourrait le « remercier » d’être un ami si précieux pour elle.

L’évocation des livres de sa mère lui pinça un peu le cœur, mais il savait qu’ils étaient bons, excellents même. Ces histoires de héros ordinaires qui dépassent leur condition pour faire des choses hors du commun et devenir extraordinaires, cette idée que l’espoir est comme une flamme qui brûle même dans les endroits les plus obscurs… Il comprenait que Rey se soit rattachée à ça. Étonnamment, ça le rassurait de savoir que Leia avait été là pour elle, en quelque sorte.

Mais ce qui l’avait complètement pris au dépourvu, c’est quand elle avait parlé de Maz, et surtout de Chewie. Il n’en revenait toujours pas ! Rey connaissait son « oncle », ce très grand barbu plein de cheveux. Chewie ! La force tranquille, la douce puissance. Chewie, l’associé de son père, qui l’avait vu grandir, mais dont il s’était éloigné depuis longtemps.

Rey le considérait comme un père, et Kylo ne doutait pas un instant qu’il devait l’aimer comme sa fille. Il avait pensé à Han, au terrible jour de son accident, et pendant un instant, la culpabilité, si familière, l’avait submergé. Mais il s’était vite repris. Il ne s’agissait pas de lui, mais de Rey ! Et il voulait être là pour elle, comme il en avait fait la promesse.

 

Jamais personne ne s’était confié à lui de cette manière. Kylo savait très bien que ce qu’il ressentait avec et pour Rey dépassait largement la seule attirance physique. Et Dieu sait qu’il était très attiré !

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle était très belle. Et lumineuse, féroce, une battante qui ne craignait pas de sourire et d’aller vers les autres. Une femme résolument optimiste, malgré tout ce qu’elle avait vécu, qui savait se battre pour ce qu’elle voulait et pour les gens qu’elle aimait. La plus belle personne qu’il connaisse, même s’il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. Pas assez.

Il repensa à son arrivée dans le salon, après sa douche, complètement emmitouflée dans ses vêtements. Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

 

Elle respirait doucement. Les évènements de la journée l’avaient complètement épuisée et il sourit à l’idée qu’elle se sentait assez bien ici, avec lui, pour s’endormir en toute confiance. Elle semblait tout à fait apaisée, et il avait bien l’intention de la laisser se reposer aussi longtemps que possible !

 

Il pensa alors à Plutt. Il ne savait pas si ce sale type avait pu entrer chez Rey, mais il imaginait aisément que si c’était le cas, il avait certainement tout saccagé. Kylo voulait s’assurer qu’elle pourrait retrouver son appartement comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il devait aller chez elle !

Mais comment faire ? Il ramassa son sac à main et chercha ses clés. Elle n’avait pas dit où elle habitait mais il avait compris qu’elle vivait dans un quartier éloigné du centre, où les loyers étaient accessibles et où les propriétaires n’étaient pas trop regardant sur les personnes qui louaient leurs logements. Dans le sac, il trouva aussi sa carte d’identité, _Rey Smith_ , avec son adresse. Il regarda un itinéraire pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Il était en train de se préparer quand il entendit Rey bouger dans le canapé. Il se retourna vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule ! Il avait entendu sa détresse et sa solitude. Il l’avait profondément comprise parce qu’il ressentait la même chose qu’elle. Cette impression d’être seul au beau milieu de la foule, il ne la connaissait que trop bien !

Alors il écrivit un mot pour expliquer pourquoi il était parti, au cas où elle se réveillerait avant son retour. Et il réfléchit à ses possibilités pour faire attention à Rey pendant son départ.

 

Il savait pertinemment qu’Amilyn était absente puisqu’elle suivait la tournée de la sortie du dernier film adapté de la deuxième trilogie de Leia. Il aurait pu contacter Rose en prenant le téléphone de Rey, mais il avait l’impression qu’il était déjà allé trop loin en fouillant dans son sac, et de toute façon il ne connaissait pas son mot de passe. Il pouvait demander à un de ses voisins de veiller sur elle, mais il ne voulait pas qu’elle se réveille en compagnie d’une personne qu’elle ne connaissait pas.

Non, vraiment, il était à court d’options !

Alors il soupira fortement, prit son propre téléphone et, les mains moites et la gorge serrée, il appela quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas contacté depuis une éternité.

 

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois et il était prêt à raccrocher, presque soulagé, quand finalement, on lui répondit.

\- Si seulement je m’attendais à ça ! grogna une voix forte. J’ai cru rêver quand j’ai vu ton numéro sur mon écran !

\- Oui je sais. Mais ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement, répondit Kylo, en regrettant immédiatement le choix de ses mots.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais !

\- Non, non ! Ce que je voulais dire c’est que je sais que j’aurais dû t’appeler il y a bien longtemps. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû rompre les contacts avec toi. Je n’ai pas d’excuse, pas de raison valable, et à l’évidence tu ne me dois rien.

\- Ah oui, on est au moins d’accord là-dessus !!!

\- C’est juste que, Kylo souffla, j’ai _vraiment_ besoin de ton aide. S’il te plaît.

Son interlocuteur ronchonna fortement avant de lui répondre.

\- Et pourquoi donc est-ce que je t’aiderai Ben ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison !

\- Chewie, ce n’est pas pour moi, c’est pour Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note n°1 : je sais, pas de sexy time ! Désolée, mais ma pauvre Rey avait grandement besoin de douceur après le retour de Plutt. Je voulais aussi vous présenter mon "soft boi Ben", et écrire ma version de leur contact dans la hutte. Je trouve que "Tu n'es pas seule" est une très jolie déclaration d'amour, et ça correspond tout à fait à mon cœur grenadine !
> 
> Note n°2 : J'ADORE la soupe de cresson !!! Mon mari en fait une à tomber ! C'est chaud, doux, un petit peu aigre mais absolument délicieux, un peu comme du velours à avaler ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer autre chose pour réconforter Rey (et j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Kylo en train de nettoyer et récupérer chaque feuille de cresson pour se faire une bonne soupe... Mais bon, je digresse !)
> 
> Note n°3 : j'ai encore ajouté des chapitres car je n'ai pas raconté tout ce que j'avais en tête pour cette petite histoire de rien du tout. 
> 
> Note n°4 : c'est génial, et DIFFICILE d'écrire ! Autant pour le chapitre 4 les mots coulaient de source, autant là j'ai vraiment galéré. Et pourtant je sais exactement ce que je veux dire. J'ai juste du mal à le mettre en mots. #ma-vie-d'autrice !


	6. Derrière la porte (2ème partie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throne room fight !

Chewie arriva le plus rapidement possible. La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber.

Il avait dû déposer Maz au bar, (elle travaillait encore de nuit pendant les week-ends) mais il était là, dans sa cuisine. Il ne posa aucune question sur la présence de Rey chez lui, dans ses vêtements, endormie sur son canapé.

Kylo lui expliqua le retour de Plutt et les problèmes qu’elle avait rencontrés, ainsi que son intention d’aller vérifier chez elle si tout était en ordre.

\- J’ai pensé qu’elle serait contente et rassurée de te voir quand elle se réveillerait, termina Kylo.

Chewie l’examinait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Kylo se sentait très mal à l’aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fallait peut-être qu’il lui demande pardon. Pour son absence, sa lâcheté. Pour sa fuite loin des siens. Très souvent, il avait voulu le contacter, où même retourner au garage pour le saluer. Mais il avait honte, et il était terrifié à l’idée que Chewie le rejette. Comme les autres.

Et puis le travail le prenait tellement ! Ça, c’était la bonne excuse, le prétexte derrière lequel il s’était caché toutes ces années. Maintenant que Chewie se trouvait là, devant lui, Kylo se rendait compte de tout le temps perdu. Oh bien sûr, il était venu pour Rey ! Mais ça ne faisait rien. Elle était la meilleure des raisons.

\- Tu as bien fait de m’appeler, dit soudain Chewie. C’est bien Ben.

\- Oui ?... Oui, je crois.

 

\------------

 

Dans sa voiture, Kylo repensa à tout ce que Rey lui avait dit. Ça lui semblait encore incroyable que, malgré tout ce qu’elle avait vécu, elle connaisse des gens de _sa famille_. Ils auraient pu se rencontrer des années auparavant. Ils auraient pu se voir au garage par exemple, ou un soir lors d’un dîner chez Maz. Il n’arrivait pas à bien l’expliquer mais ça le rassurait beaucoup de savoir que, même dans d’autres circonstances, et probablement grâce à Chewie, Rey et lui se seraient quand même trouvés.

 

Il arriva devant chez elle. L’entrée de l’immeuble était déserte. Il monta l’escalier (l’ascenseur ne fonctionnait pas) jusqu’au troisième étage. Il n’y avait personne dans le couloir.

On pouvait voir des traces de coups sur la porte. Plutt avait bien essayé de rentrer, et Kylo ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Il n’avait aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé entre l’altercation de Rey et son arrivée à lui, alors il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et entra dans l’appartement.

 

L’odeur le frappa immédiatement. Le parfum unique de Rey. Il imprégnait tout.

Kylo avait l’impression de la respirer.

 

Il alluma la lumière et il comprit.

Lauriers, ficus, dragonniers, philodendrons, cactus de toutes les tailles, papyrus, petites succulentes le long de la fenêtre, dans des pots colorés. Il y avait des plantes de partout, comme si on était dans une forêt. Rey s’était entourée de vert ! Et sur les tables ou les étagères, orchidées, amaryllis, jacinthes, et d’autres fleurs d’intérieur apportaient des touches de couleurs vives au milieu de ce véritable jardin.

 

Dans la chambre, Kylo trouva le trésor qu’il avait cherché sans relâche ces dernières semaines. Des immortelles, des chardons bleus, ainsi qu’un rosier du désert dont Rey devait s’occuper depuis plusieurs années, vu le nombre de branches et de fleurs.

Des fleurs vivaces et tenaces qui s’épanouissaient dans des environnements arides. Des plantes qui pouvaient fleurir dans le désert avec très peu d’eau. Certaines d’entre elles ne fanaient jamais. D’autres développaient des trésors d’ingéniosité pour se défendre dans une nature hostile.

Elles dégageaient une odeur douce, légère et marquante à la fois. Claire comme l’eau dorée par le soleil d’un torrent de montagne. Sucrée mais naturelle, comme des fruits fraîchement coupés. Un peu piquante et vive, comme des épices goutées du bout de la langue.

Maintenant qu’il connaissait un peu l’histoire de Rey, il se rendait compte à quel point ces plantes lui correspondaient.

 

Son appartement aussi lui ressemblait. C’était petit mais très vivant. Un vrai bric-à-brac d’objets de récupération, de meubles, de boîtes, de tissus colorés qui n’étaient pas pensés pour s’accorder, mais qui allaient malgré tout très bien ensemble. Dans un coin du salon, il y avait même plusieurs tringles à rideaux, de formes et de couleurs différentes, que Rey n’avait pas encore installées.

C’était un endroit chaleureux et accueillant, où chaque pièce rayonnait, comme elle !

 

Il avait apporté une grande valise pour pouvoir emporter un maximum de ses affaires, et il commença à la remplir avec tout ce qu’il trouvait. Il essaya, en vain, de ne pas trop rougir quand il prit des sous-vêtements. Sa valise fut bientôt remplie de couleurs. Rien à voir avec son dressing à lui !

Il attrapa aussi l’ordinateur de Rey, les six tomes de La guerre des étoiles, il avait compris qu’ils étaient importants pour elle, ainsi que son diplôme, bien en évidence au-dessus d’un bureau désordonné, rempli de cahier de schémas, de livres ouverts, de crayons et de bibelots.

 

Alors qu’il venait de ramasser des clés, très certainement celles de Finn et Poe, il entendit des bruits provenant de l’entrée. Un genre de bourdonnement. Ce n’était pas très fort mais il comprit que quelqu’un essayait d’ouvrir l’appartement en dévissant la poignée de la porte. Plutt !

Le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible, Kylo éteignit toutes les lumières et se cacha dans la chambre.

 

Quelques instants après, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et il entendit des éclats de voix. Il ne pouvait pas voir combien d’hommes rentraient mais Kylo se rendit compte qu’ils étaient plus que trois. Rey avait dû faire une forte impression car Plutt était revenu avec des renforts !

\- Vous prenez tout ce qui peut rapporter de l’argent ! Télévision, ordinateur, les appareils électriques, TOUT !

\- Ben dis donc, c’est pas un appart’, c’est un vrai parc ici !

\- Ouai, mais le matos, c’est pas vraiment du neuf.

\- La fille est ingénieure, elle doit posséder des trucs chers, non ?

\- Arrêtez de discuter et mettez-vous au boulot ! grogna celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, probablement Plutt en personne.

Les hommes commencèrent alors à circuler dans tout l’appartement. Dans la salle de bain, deux d’entre eux débranchèrent et entreprirent de déplacer le lave-linge.

\- Allez mettre ça dans la camionnette. Tout de suite ! rugit Plutt. Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers d’autres hommes, débarrassez-moi de toutes ces plantes ! Elle ne va pas reconnaître l’endroit quand elle reviendra, la gamine !

Et il se mit à rire.

 

C’est à ce moment-là que Kylo décida d’agir. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et débarqua dans le salon en criant.

\- Ne touchez à rien et dégagez immédiatement d’ici !

Il se trouvait face à quatre hommes, plus petits que lui mais plutôt costauds, voir massifs. Ils étaient tous tournés de son côté, comme figés dans leur geste, complètement surpris par son apparition.

 

L’un d’entre eux, celui qui avait eu affaire à Rey si on s’en référait à l’état de son œil gauche, réagit plus vite que les autres et se jeta sur lui. Kylo lui décocha un énorme coup de poing sur la pommette droite, et on entendit des os craquer. Le gaillard en question s’écroula parterre, complètement KO.

Plutt, un gros type qui portait un bonnet, un t-shirt gris et un gilet de cuir avec une espèce de plastron ventral, sortit de sa torpeur et hurla :

\- Attrapez-moi ce connard et refaites-moi son portrait !

Les deux autres hommes s’avancèrent alors vers Kylo, mais avant qu’ils l’atteignent, il réussit à attraper une des tringles posées dans le coin. Une tringle rouge, assez courte, qu’il pointa vers ses adversaires, prêt à en découdre. Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille avec férocité.

 

Kylo se mit à tournoyer entre ses deux opposants, donnant autant de coups de tringle, de pied et de poing que possible. Ses ennemis n’étaient pas en reste. À un moment, ils réussirent à le bloquer dans un coin du salon, mais Kylo attrapa un pot de fleur, de la bruyère, et l’écrasa sur le crâne d’un des deux types. Ce dernier tituba en se tenant la tête, tandis que l’autre attaquait avec un cri de rage. Kylo l’évita in extremis et lui donna plusieurs coups de tringle sur le torse et les bras, en tournant autour de lui. Il finit par l’assommer d’un coup net sur la tête.

L’autre homme se releva derrière lui, agrippa aussi une tringle et commença à lui battre le dos. Kylo subit plusieurs coups avant de se retourner, avec une rapidité et une puissance qui déstabilisèrent son adversaire. Kylo fit mine de le frapper entre les jambes, mais en réalité il lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la gorge. Le combattant, le souffle coupé, lâcha alors son arme improvisée et porta ses mains à son cou en émettant un terrible son de douleur, comme un râle.

 

Pendant ce temps, Plutt s’agitait au loin, vidant les placards et les tiroirs, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un long couteau de cuisine. À ce moment-là, les gars qui avaient transporté le lave-linge arrivèrent. Le spectacle de l’appartement saccagé, avec deux de leurs collègues à terre et un troisième qui peinait à respirer, les stupéfia.

\- Ne restez pas plantés là, venez m’aider à faire la peau à ce type ! cria Plutt en agitant son couteau.

Kylo était essoufflé, ses cheveux collés sur son front lui barraient un peu la vue, et il avait mal partout. Il respirait fort en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter comme ça dans la gueule d’un loup qui avait bien trop de dents pour lui. Il savait se battre, et plutôt bien, mais ces sales truands étaient trop nombreux !

Il se prépara à leur attaque mais ils arrivèrent sur lui avec une telle agressivité qu’il se trouva rapidement submergé. Il attrapa un tabouret pour se défendre, mais le plus grand de ses opposants, un genre de viking bodybuildé avec les bras tatoués, lui arracha des mains. Kylo dû lâcher sa tringle et il recula jusqu’à se retrouver coincé contre le mur.

Il était bloqué par les deux « gros bras », à court d’option, et Plutt se dirigeait vers lui avec son couteau.

 

C’est alors qu’il entendit un cri, un rugissement plutôt ! Kylo vit une chaise se briser sur le dos et le crâne du troisième combattant, qui tomba à terre. Plutt et le viking se retournèrent, l’air médusé. Rey venait d’arriver, dans son t-shirt et son pantalon trop grands, et elle semblait absolument furieuse !

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey se réveillait doucement. Elle se sentait bien, elle avait chaud, et un parfum musqué de cuir et de savon flottait dans l’air. Les yeux fermés, elle se remémora les événements des dernières heures.

Le négatif, avec la visite inattendue de Plutt et la pluie battante et froide, et le positif, avec la douche, la soupe et les confidences partagées avec Kylo. Elle repensa surtout à ce moment d’intimité et de confiance profonde, quand ils s’étaient _promis ?_ (c’est ce qu’elle avait ressenti en tout cas), d’être présents l’un pour l’autre.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle souriait.

Quelqu’un la regardait, assis sur un des fauteuils noirs du salon. Le temps que sa vision s’ajuste, elle mit un petit moment pour reconnaître Chewie. Il se tenait là, devant elle !

\- Chewie ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle juste rêvé de tout ce qui s’était passé ? De Kylo ? Où était-elle ?

\- Ben m’a demandé de veiller sur toi pendant qu’il sortait.

\- Ben ? Je ne connais pas de Ben.

\- Non, c’est parce qu’il préfère qu’on l’appelle Kylo. Mais le nom que lui ont donné ses parents, c’est Ben. C’est comme ça que je le connais !

Rey était sous le choc. Kylo, qui s’appelait en fait Ben, connaissait Chewie.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu le connais ? Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé.

Chewie soupira longuement avant de répondre.

\- Ben est le fils de Han, mon associé. Je connaissais sa famille avant même qu’il naisse. Je n’ai peut-être pas de lien de parenté biologique avec lui, mais il est comme mon neveu.

Elle allait de surprises en surprises.

\- Un neveu ? Un neveu dont tu ne m’as jamais parlé Chewie !

Vraiment, c’était incompréhensible !

\- Notre relation est, disons, compliquée. Son histoire est compliquée en fait. Mais je ne crois pas que c’est à moi de te la raconter.

Devant le silence de Rey, il continua :

\- Si j’ai bien compris ce qui s’est passé, Kylo t’a accueillie chez lui à la suite d’un problème avec Plutt. Mais Kylo ne fait pas ça d’habitude. Il n’aide pas les gens. Il ne vit et ne pense que pour le Premier Ordre et ne s’occupe pas des autres. Il est très seul en fait. Je pense sincèrement que tu es la première personne qui n’a rien à voir avec son travail qui passe la porte de cet appartement ! Et j’ai l’impression que beaucoup de choses sont arrivées. Son coup de fil était complètement déroutant…

\- Tu parles de lui comme si c’était un monstre froid et sans cœur ! l’interrompit Rey. C’est vrai qu’il a un fort caractère, il est parfois rude et ce n’est pas le meilleur des voisins. Mais il m’a vraiment aidée ce soir !

\- Je sais ! Je sais. Mais j’étais plus que surpris quand j’ai vu son numéro s’afficher sur mon téléphone. Cela faisait presque sept ans qu’il ne m’avait pas appelé.

Rey ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Elle avait peut-être raconté énormément de choses sur elle-même, mais il n’avait pas eu le temps de répondre et de parler de lui. Elle s’était endormie.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, Kyl-Be-

Son hésitation lui en rappela une autre.

\- Est-ce que Amilyn le connaît aussi ? Amilyn Holdo ? Tu sais, la voisine du treizième. Tu la connais d'ailleurs, ça m'avait surprise lors de la crémaillère de Finn et Poe. Je crois qu’elle l’a appelé Ben en fin de soirée.

Chewie eut l’air étonné. Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à cette question.

\- Oui. Amilyn le connaît aussi. C’est une collègue/amie de la mère de Ben. Elle est la dernière de son entourage avec qui il a gardé quelques contacts d’ailleurs.

Rey fixa Chewie, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Donc il t’a appelé pour être mon gardien. Elle sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose. Mais il est parti ? Où est-ce qu’il est ?

\- Il a voulu aller chez toi pour te prendre quelques affaires et pour s’assurer que tout allait bien.

Rey se leva alors d’un bond et la couverture, soudain superflue, tomba parterre.

\- Il est parti chez moi ? Tout seul ? Mais comment est-ce qu’il va faire si Plutt arrive ?

Rey tournait dans le salon. Elle commença à prendre ses affaires et à enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Et toi tu l’as laissé faire ? Son ton était rempli de reproches. Je t’ai parlé de Plutt, de son tempérament violent et surtout de tous ses sbires ! Ils sont capables de lui faire très mal, peut-être pire. Il faut qu’on y aille ! On doit aller l’aider !

Chewie ne protesta pas. Il se leva à son tour, enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Rey le suivait en courant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 

Chewie connaissait bien son adresse, alors ils se rapprochèrent rapidement. Mais en arrivant dans le quartier de Rey, plusieurs camions de pompier bloquaient le passage. Un immeuble était en proie aux flammes et les voitures ne pouvaient pas circuler dans la direction où ils se rendaient.

\- Non mais c’est pas vrai !!!! Un incendie un jour pluvieux comme celui-ci, on aura tout vu ! 

Rey bouillait sur le siège passager.

Pendant le trajet, ils avaient peu parlé . Elle avait besoin de temps pour intégrer ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre et surtout, elle avait peur pour Kylo.

Au bout de quelques minutes au cours desquelles ils n’avaient pas bougé d’un iota, Rey se tourna vers Chewie. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

\- Bon, je vais descendre ici et courir jusqu’à chez moi. On est à deux pâtés de maison, ça sera certainement plus rapide qu’en voiture. Toi, essaye de te garer vite et rejoins nous. D’accord ?

Chewie comprenait ce qu’elle ressentait. Il était inquiet lui aussi. Et il savait pertinemment quand il ne fallait pas discuter avec elle. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle avait pris sa décision, il ne lui restait qu’à s’y plier.

\- D’accord. Mais prends ça, je pense que tu en auras besoin, dit-il en lui tendant un mini-taser.

Et telle une tornade, Rey sortit de la voiture et partit en courant.

 

Quand elle arriva chez elle, la porte était grande ouverte et on entendait des cris. Elle vit, horrifiée, que de nombreuses plantes avaient été projetées à travers l’appartement, et la totalité de sa vaisselle était au sol, presque entièrement cassée. Deux hommes gisaient parterre, apparemment assommés.

Elle entra sans faire de bruit et se retrouva face à Kylo, acculé contre le mur par deux bonhommes qui le bloquaient pendant que Plutt s’avançait, un couteau à la main. Elle ne réfléchit pas et attrapa une chaise en hurlant. Elle l’abattit sur le dos d’un des gars de Plutt avec toute la puissance dont elle était capable. Il s’écroula devant elle, alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Kylo. En une petite seconde, elle y vit de la surprise, un genre de soulagement et puis une flamme ardente accompagnée d’un air de détermination absolue.

Kylo repoussa violemment le grand blond tatoué, et ramassa une tringle à rideau.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Tu es revenue pour me rendre mon argent Rey ? dit Plutt en la menaçant de son couteau.

\- Absolument, répondit-elle d’un air féroce en lui donnant de grands coups de pieds de chaise, toute la monnaie de ta pièce !

Et deux combats en un contre un commencèrent au milieu du salon.

D’un côté Kylo contre le viking baraqué, et de l’autre, Rey contre son ancien gardien. Les poings, couteau, tringle et barreau de chaise tourbillonnaient, et les cris des combattants résonnaient dans l’air chargé de sueur.

À un moment, Rey et Kylo se retrouvèrent dos à dos, et Rey s’appuya contre lui en lui tenant la hanche pour donner un énorme coup de pied dans le poitrail de Plutt. Ce dernier recula, tombant presque, alors que Rey chargeait à nouveau avec son bâton de fortune.

 

Plutt était lent mais très robuste, et Rey commençait à fatiguer. Tout à coup, un troisième type arriva du couloir. Il se tenait la gorge mais avait une tringle dans les mains. Il frappa Rey brutalement dans le ventre et elle eut le souffle coupé. Plutt en profita pour se tourner vers Kylo et, pendant qu’il se battait contre son autre opposant, il lui donna un coup de couteau sur le côté droit du visage.

Rey hurla de rage et se jeta sur lui, mais Plutt la frappa aussi, en dessous de l’épaule. Son cri de douleur retentit alors que Plutt l’attrapait par derrière et lui bloquait le bras.

Kylo sauta sur le gars qui venait d’apparaître en criant et le cogna si fort que ce dernier alla s’écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Le blond tira avantage de la situation en prenant la tringle des mains de Kylo et en l’utilisant pour l’étrangler.

 

Ils étaient tous les deux en mauvaise posture, quand Rey se souvint du taser que Chewie lui avait donné. Avec difficulté, et en luttant pour empêcher Plutt de lui couper la gorge, elle parvint à le sortir de sa poche gauche et l’activa au niveau de son entrejambe. Il tomba à la renverse, complètement sonné.

Rey se tourna alors vers les derniers combattants et appela sans réfléchir :

\- Ben !

Puis elle lui lança le taser qu’il enclencha dans l’œil de son adversaire, qui s’écroula à son tour, le libérant de son étreinte.

 

C’était terminé.

Ils avaient vaincu tous les hommes de Plutt. L’appartement était un vrai champ de bataille, mais Kylo et Rey n’avaient d’yeux que l’un pour l’autre. Des yeux brûlants d’adrénaline, de reconnaissance et de désir enflammé.

 

Dans un même mouvement, ils s’avancèrent l’un vers l’autre et un instant plus tard, Kylo prenait le visage de Rey dans ses mains et l’embrassait férocement. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se laissa emporter par la vague enfiévrée qui la submergeait mais très vite, elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir le goûter. Il glissa ses doigts derrière son coup en descendant son autre main le long de sa hanche pour l’enlacer, pendant qu’elle savourait sa langue et mordillait ses lèvres.

Kylo gémissait. Elle caressa son visage et sentit un liquide poisseux couler entre ses doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main. Rouge de sang.

Elle se détacha de Kylo d’un coup, en panique.

\- Tu saignes !!! Ce salaud t’a taillé la joue !

 

Chewie arriva précisément à ce moment-là. Dehors, il se remit à pleuvoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhh ! Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris une bagarre (ça m'a donné un bon prétexte pour revoir plusieurs fois la vraie scène du film) alors soyez cool, please. Je dois avouer que je me suis plutôt amusée, mais je ne réalise pas si le rendu est bon ou pas.
> 
> 2\. Sinon, on en parle de Chewie dans "The last Jedi" ? Non ? Le gars est du genre :  
> \- Bon alors Rey, si je résume bien, tu veux aller toute seule sur le Supremacy, pour aller chercher Ben ? Mon terrible neveu qui a tué mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur ? (que j'ai vu courir tout nu partout dans sa maison en sortant du bain ?) Et tu es certaine qu'il va te suivre à cause d'une vision que tu as eu ? Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir (réfléchit 1,37 secondes)... Bon d'accord, je t'emmène ! Mais fais quand-même attention, et n'oublie pas, je repasse te prendre à minuit. Bon, gros bisous, et amuse-toi bien !  
> Il est vraiment incroyable ce Chewie !
> 
> 3\. Alors, pas de levrette au milieu des cadavres (suivez mon regard), mais quand même un baiser passionné (et ensanglanté) parce que VOILA !


	7. Ben Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Encore merci pour les commentaires et les kudos ! Je saute tout le temps de joie quand j'en reçois.  
> \- Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres (plus de 4500 mots). J'espère que ça ira pour vous.

Voyant qu’il ne parviendrait pas à rejoindre les lieux assez rapidement, Chewie avait prévenu la police et appelé les secours. Quand il entra dans le domicile (maintenant méconnaissable) de Rey, avec les corps de six hommes à terre, le contenu des étagères répandu de partout et au milieu de ce bazar incroyable, Rey et Ben enlacés, il crut un instant se retrouver dans une scène de film. Un film adapté d’un des romans de Leia pour être précis.

Ben semblait épuisé et son visage saignait en abondance. Il avait beau essayer de le cacher, on voyait qu’il souffrait. Mais en bon fils de son père, il n’avait malgré tout pas pu s’empêcher d’embrasser la fille ! Laquelle tournait frénétiquement entre le salon et la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, trouver des compresses, du désinfectant, des lingettes, n’importe quoi pour stopper le saignement et commencer à soigner la vilaine blessure qui le dévisageait.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l’appartement, non sans avoir attaché les poignets de Plutt et de ses hommes pour être certains qu’ils ne s’échapperaient pas.

Ils n’attendirent pas très longtemps. Trois voitures de police escortaient une ambulance. Chewie avait joué la carte dramatique au téléphone, _« C’est affreux, il va y avoir des morts ! »_ , mais étant donné leur état, celui du logement et celui des cambrioleurs/agresseurs gisants parterre, il ne regrettait pas du tout sa petite exagération !

 

Ben fut immédiatement pris en charge. La coupure sur son visage était nette mais profonde. Il aurait besoin de nombreux points de suture et il fallait l’emmener à l’hôpital pour éviter des complications et une possible infection.

Rey refusa de le quitter. Elle le regardait avec beaucoup de détermination, de l’inquiétude aussi, et une grande tendresse. Lui-même ne détournait pas les yeux d’elle. Ils se tenaient la main, et rien ne semblait les perturber, comme s’ils se trouvaient dans une bulle.

 

Chewie ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand l’ambulance s’éloigna.

Ben avait ENFIN fait son retour dans sa vie, et ce de manière complètement inattendue, aux côtés de Rey. Bien sûr, tel l’ouragan qu’il était, il avait foncé dans le tas. Chewie n’avait pas cherché à l’arrêter. Il aurait peut-être dû, mais il avait vu à quel point Ben tenait à faire quelque chose pour Rey. Quelque chose _de bien._ Quitte à tout balayer sur son passage apparemment !

Mais il était revenu. Alors Chewie appela Leia, en se disant que si elle trouvait encore une excuse pour ne pas venir voir son fils, il la trainerait lui-même s’il le fallait !

 

* * *

 

Ben avait mal partout.

L’adrénaline ressentie pendant le combat avait complètement disparu et il souffrait beaucoup. Sa joue droite le brûlait, chacun de ses mouvements déclenchaient des sensations de douleur dans tous ses muscles et il lui semblait que ses os étaient en miettes.

Il se sentait perdu, comme s’il se regardait de loin sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, suivant docilement les instructions qu’on lui donnait, et il avait envie de s’endormir.

Il ne réalisa pas bien la suite des évènements.

L’arrivée de Chewie, les hurlements des sirènes de police et les lumières clignotantes de l’ambulance, tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête. À un moment, il se rendit compte qu’on touchait sa plaie et la fulgurance de la douleur le réveilla un peu.

Heureusement, au milieu de toute cette agitation, Rey lui tenait la main et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Alors il s’accrochait à elle comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Sur le trajet vers l’hôpital ils ne parlèrent pas, mais il sentait que la connexion qui s’était créée entre eux - les confidences, le sentiment inouï de sécurité et juste maintenant ce baiser fiévreux (si seulement il n’avait pas été blessé !) – vibrait encore plus fort. Comme si le combat l’avait renforcée.

 

Tout s’enchaîna très vite.

 

Anesthésie locale. Sutures du visage : treize points. Radiographie du thorax : six côtes fêlées et une brisée. Entorse du poignet gauche. Hématomes dans le dos et sur les cuisses. Bref, un vrai blessé de guerre !

Anti-douleurs et repos. Beaucoup de repos.

 

Il vit Rey se faire soigner à côté de lui. Il essaya de la rassurer mais le contrecoup, la fatigue et les médicaments l’empêchaient de parler de manière cohérente. Elle n’arrêtait pas de lui sourire.

 

Et qu’est-ce qu’il adorait son sourire ! Il réveillait son visage - tellement joli son visage - et éclairait la pièce où elle se trouvait. Avec toutes ses belles dents bien blanches, comme des petits phares. Et ses yeux brillants ! Verts ? Noisette ? Verts ? La plus belle couleur du monde en tout cas ! Ah non, c’était plutôt le rose de ses joues ! Quand elle avait rougi la fois où elle avait sonné et qu’il était torse nu. Ça, c’était sa nouvelle couleur préférée ! Il aimerait beaucoup la voir rougir à nouveau. La faire rougir ? Est-ce qu’elle rougissait ailleurs que sur son visage ? Partout peut-être ? Encore une chose qu’il voulait savoir. Et sa bouche ! Ses lèvres, bien dessinées, pulpeuses et rouges comme une pomme. Justement, il adorait les pommes ! C’est doux et sucré, mais un peu acide aussi. Comme un baiser. Et puis qu’est-ce qu’elle sentait bon ! Il avait essayé de retrouver son parfum avec les extraits de son atelier mais il n’avait jusque-là connu que des échecs. Tant pis, il retenterait le coup avec des immortelles. Ou des roses du désert…

Rey se pencha sur lui et l’embrassa doucement.

 

Ben s’endormit.

 

* * *

 

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme un coup de vent, ne laissant aucun répit à Rey, ni l’opportunité de prendre un peu de recul sur les évènements. Elle n’avait pas le choix, il fallait qu’elle avance, comme elle l’avait toujours fait.

 

D’abord l’hôpital. Jolie cicatrice à prévoir sur le haut de son bras droit. Et des déclarations enflammées d’un Kylo (Ben ?) complètement désinhibé par les médicaments !

 

Puis la police. Ils connaissaient déjà Plutt, qu’ils soupçonnaient de vol et de fraude, et elle raconta, plusieurs fois, les circonstances dans lesquelles elle le connaissait, les raisons de sa venue chez elle et l’ordre des évènements de la veille. Du moins, ce qu’elle avait constaté et vécu à partir du moment où elle était arrivée.

 

Ensuite, le propriétaire de son logement, la régie et la compagnie d’assurance. À qui elle dut expliquer pourquoi son appartement était saccagé. Et pourquoi, si elle connaissait des gens douteux _comme ça,_ elle n’avait pas fait installer un verrou spécial, _au cas où_. Et qui lui indiquèrent que, étant donné les circonstances, ils se trouvaient dans l’obligation de lui demander de chercher une nouvelle habitation. Ils étaient désolés, _bien sûr,_  ils lui laisseraient d’ailleurs le temps de se retourner, mais elle devait certainement comprendre que leur _collaboration_ n’était plus envisageable. Quand le propriétaire commença à demander ce qu’elle serait en mesure de rembourser, elle montra les crocs, c’est-à-dire les preuves de tous les dysfonctionnements du logement qu’elle avait elle-même pris en charge alors que la loi voulait que ce soit lui. Il ne se préoccupa alors plus que de son _prompt rétablissement_.

 

Après, il y eut son « déménagement ». Avec Chewie et Rose ils étaient revenus pour récupérer la valise préparée par Ben, et tout ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Elle fut soulagée de voir que les plantes de sa chambre étaient restées intactes, surtout ses roses. Elle posa beaucoup de ses affaires au garage, ou dans la cave du bar de Maz, et s’installa dans la chambre d’ami, chez Finn et Poe.

 

Ses amis justement ! Rose, dont le téléphone était tombé en panne, la rejoint dès qu’elle apprit ce qui était arrivé, en demandant pardon des milliers de fois. Finn et Poe, qui étaient rentrés absolument ravis et détendus de leur week-end, prirent très vite des airs catastrophés quand elle leur raconta ses mésaventures. Ils la bombardèrent de questions ! Tantôt surprises _« Kylo Ren t’as fait de la soupe ? »_ , tantôt horrifiées _« Je te jure que je vais tuer Plutt ! Arrête d’essayer de me calmer Poe, je vais tuer ce type ! Où est mon cran d’arrêt ? »,_ leurs réactions lui réchauffèrent le cœur et la firent rire aux éclats. Elle en avait grandement besoin ! Sans parler des regards appuyés de Rose à chaque fois qu’elle mentionnait Kylo (Ben) en train de lui prêter ses serviettes de toilette ou de se battre avec une tringle à rideau.

Elle se sentait bien, entourée et en sécurité, dans son _provisoire mais douillet_ nouveau petit nid.

 

Enfin, les visites à l’hôpital, où Ben avait pansé ses blessures pendant quelques jours.

Elle était venue le voir autant que possible, mais elle ne pouvait jamais rester assez longtemps pour qu’ils puissent vraiment parler. Ils ne s’étaient pas embrassés non plus. Cette chambre stérile et froide n’était pas le bon endroit, sans oublier que Ben souffrait encore de tous les coups qu’il avait reçus. Donc pas de baisers, ni de conversation à cœur ouvert. Sur la décision qu'il avait prise d’aller chez elle. Sur Chewie. Sur le combat. LA FIN du combat. Sur Ben surtout. Kylo ? Ben ? Peu importe ! Mais elle avait très envie de mieux le connaître.

 

Et donc, une semaine plus tard, elle se trouva un matin devant chez lui, le cœur battant légèrement plus vite que d’habitude et les mains un peu moites.

Au moment où elle s’apprêtait à sonner, il sortit sur le palier. Le côté droit de son visage était traversé d’un pansement sombre qui couvrait ses points de suture. Son œil était cerclé d’un mélange de violet, bleu, vert et jaune et il portait une attelle à son poignet gauche. Il était toujours aussi grand et toujours aussi beau. Ses blessures lui donnaient un air de pirate qui plaisait beaucoup à Rey. Avec un grand sourire elle allait le saluer, quand elle remarqua qu’il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche froissée et un peu débraillée.

\- Tu vas au travail ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il soupira un peu avant de lui répondre :

\- Mon patron voudrait que je sois présent pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Donc oui, j’y vais.

\- Attends, il n’est pas au courant que tu es en arrêt maladie ? Tu as besoin de repos. Et puis comment tu fais pour y aller, tu peux pas conduire comme ça !

Son ton scandalisé le fit sourire un peu. Pas trop car ça lui faisait mal de sourire.

\- Je vais bien. Assez bien pour une réunion et quelques essais dans mon atelier. Je n’ai jamais été absent alors il n’a pas l’habitude.

\- Pas l’habitude ? Non mais là, c’est à lui de s’adapter, pas à toi ! C’est incroyable quand même. Il n’a _pas l’habitude_ que tu sois absent donc il t’oblige à venir travailler ? Il a l’air génial ton patron !

Kylo, Ben (?) _ça devenait vraiment pénible de ne pas savoir comment l’appeler_ , baissa les yeux et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant de lui demander :

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Tu allais sonner chez moi, non ?

\- Oui, oui c’est vrai. J’aurai aimé qu’on prenne un vrai moment pour parler. J’ai des questions et… Mais ça peut attendre, tant pis. Rey s’approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras. Quand tu rentreras, ce soir ?

Il sembla hésiter un peu puis la regarda d’un air déterminé.

\- Ok. Ce soir, chez moi. Rendez-vous pris !

Et il disparut dans l’ascenseur.

 

* * *

 

Il venait de vivre une semaine de dingue !

Ça lui avait pris deux jours pour émerger complètement de sa torpeur. Les infirmières n’y étaient pas allées de main morte sur la morphine et il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose.

Quand il s’était réveillé à l’hôpital, Rey n’était plus là. Mais Leia si. Plusieurs années qu’ils ne s’étaient pas revus mais Ben fut soulagé de la trouver là, à son chevet.

Et étonnamment, ça n’avait pas été une catastrophe. Passée l’émotion et le silence inconfortable des premières minutes (longues les minutes !), ils avaient commencé à parler.

Ben avait expliqué les raisons de son état, ses nouveaux voisins et sa rencontre avec Rey. Il n’était pas allé dans le détail de ses sentiments et Leia n’avait pas posé de questions. Bien sûr qu’il était amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas prononcer ces mots devant sa mère. Trop tôt pour ça.

De son côté à elle, Leia avait annulé tous ses engagements dès qu’elle avait raccroché son téléphone après le coup de fil de Chewie. Elle avait été folle d’inquiétude. En fait elle s’inquiétait _toujours_ pour lui.

Quand elle partit, Ben se sentit mieux. Bien mieux que ce qu’il avait été depuis très longtemps. Bien sûr, ils n’avaient pas abordé les fondements de leur relation si compliquée. Ni parlé de Han, ou de son travail. Mais c’était un premier pas qu’ils avaient fait l’un vers l’autre et ça, ça changeait tout !

 

Il quitta l’hôpital au bout de cinq jours. Snoke avait appelé pour savoir quand il pourrait se remettre au travail, sans demander comment il allait ni s’il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il ne fut pas du tout étonné. En fait, il s’attendait à une telle réaction, Snoke avait toujours été comme ça ! Mais cette fois, il ne prétendit pas faire comme si ça ne l’affectait pas. Cette relation professionnelle, et plus, Snoke était son mentor après tout, arrivait à une impasse. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà. Le stress constant, les nuits d’insomnie, l’absence totale d’épanouissement en faisant quelque chose que pourtant il adorait… Seulement, il se rendait compte qu’il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n’était. Il devait en finir.

 

*****

 

Ben était stressé. Non pas parce que Snoke lui avait répété toute la journée que ses « activités du week-end » ne devaient pas avoir de conséquences sur son travail, ou parce que Hux avait paradé dans le bureau en l’appelant Albator (comme si le nommer d’après un corsaire de l’espace était insultant). Ni même parce qu’il avait été incapable d’utiliser correctement les extraits d’immortelles avec les autres parfums qu’il expérimentait.

Il était stressé car Rey allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre, et il espérait vraiment qu’elle apprécierait ses spaghetti à la bolognaise. Après sa journée au travail, il se sentait exténué et il n’avait pas eu la force de cuisiner autre chose. Mais il voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle avait peut-être déjà pris une douche chez lui (et non, il n’allait pas penser à ça !) mais là, c’était comme un rendez-vous officiel.

Et puis elle avait dit qu’elle voulait _parler_. Ce qui signifiait très certainement _écouter ce qu’il avait à dire_. Il savait qu’il devrait s’expliquer. Il le savait depuis qu’il avait choisi d’appeler Chewie pour qu’elle ne soit pas seule. Mais il appréhendait. La peur d’être jugé. La peur de la décevoir. Même s’il voulait être de digne de la confiance qu’elle lui avait accordé en lui racontant sa propre histoire.

 

Le repas fut très rapide et ponctué de quelques soupirs de contentement de la part de Rey qui a-do-ra ses pâtes. À chaque fois, Ben sentait comme des papillons voler dans son estomac. L’effet que cette femme avait sur lui !

 

\- Tu disais que tu avais des questions. Je suis prêt.

\- Déjà, je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. M’accueillir ici, me réchauffer, vouloir t’assurer que je pourrais retrouver mon appartement et mes affaires… Bon ça, c’était un peu stupide. Tu n’aurais jamais dû y aller seul ! Mais vraiment, merci pour tout.

Ils avaient retrouvé leurs places dans son canapé. Rey était assise en travers, les jambes en tailleur. Ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir alors il se tenait un peu raide, mais il se sentait heureux d’être avec elle.

Rey sourit très légèrement et se redressa un peu.

\- En fait je voudrais savoir qui est Ben.

Droit au but ! Encore une chose qu’il aimait bien chez elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- C’est moi. Je suis Ben, c’est mon prénom. C’est comme ça que m’ont appelé mes parents.

\- D’accord. Mais alors, pourquoi Kylo Ren ?

\- C’est le nom que j’ai pris en commençant à travailler pour le Premier Ordre. Un peu comme un pseudonyme d’artiste si tu veux. Ce n’est pas très commun dans mon domaine mais c’est déjà arrivé. Mon grand-père par exemple, c’est le plus grand de tous les parfumeurs et la plupart des gens ne le connaissent que d’après son pseudonyme.

\- Donc tu as changé de nom pour… lui rendre hommage ?

\- Oui, c’est une des raisons. Comme lui, je voulais que les gens n’aient aucune hésitation quand ils entendraient mon nom. « C’est Kylo Ren qui a créé ce parfum ! » Et puis Snoke, mon patron, m’a vraiment encouragé dans cette voie. Son idée c’est que le parfumeur soit _presque_ plus connu que le parfum. Ce n’est pas possible évidemment, les gens choisissent une senteur parce qu’elle leur plaît et qu’elle leur va, mais le potentiel marketing de « la star » est plutôt énorme et surexploité en parfumerie. Snoke, qui cherche tout le temps à se démarquer et lancer des nouvelles tendances, voulait que _le nez_ devienne la star. Pendant quelques temps, la branche commerciale de mon groupe voulait même que ce soit uniquement moi qui représente les parfums.

\- Tu veux dire, dans les publicités ?

\- Oui. Mais j’ai toujours refusé. Je suis un créateur, pas un mannequin.

\- Je crois que je comprends, pour ton travail et tout ça. Mais pourquoi tu te fais appeler Kylo Ren même en privé ? C’est le nom écrit sur ta boîte aux lettres et sur ta porte !

Ça, c’était la vraie question.

\- C’est assez compliqué. Mais si je veux être honnête, c’était surtout un moyen pour moi de couper le plus de contacts, de liens avec mes parents. On a un rapport… conflictuel. Nos relations n’ont jamais été simples. Mes parents sont des personnes importantes, avec des caractères très forts. C’était très difficile pour moi de m’affirmer et d’être accepté tel que j’étais. J’ai toujours eu l’impression que Ben n’était pas suffisant pour eux. Kylo Ren m’a permis de devenir quelqu’un, professionnellement mais aussi personnellement, sans porter le poids de mon héritage en quelque sorte. Et puis, ils ont toujours choisi leur travail en priorité par rapport à moi, alors cette idée de prendre un pseudonyme, comme pour renier le nom qu’ils avaient choisi pour moi, c’était une manière de me venger j’imagine.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « en priorité » ?

\- Mes parents sont Han Solo et Leia Organa.

Rey eut soudain l’air complètement sidérée. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler d’une voix aiguë qui trahissait son enthousiasme.

\- Leia Organa ? La femme qui a écrit La guerre des étoiles ? Mon autrice préférée ?

\- Celle la même ! C’est ma mère.

\- C’est mon héroïne ! Elle est absolument géniale. C’est un vrai modèle pour moi ! Elle a une histoire personnelle difficile mais elle s’en est inspirée pour écrire un des contes modernes les plus incroyables de tous les temps ! C’est une femme forte, intelligente, drôle. Elle ne demande rien à personne et elle ne rend de comptes à personne…

Rey s’interrompit tout à coup, comme si elle venait de comprendre toutes les implications de ce qu’elle disait.

\- Tu la décris très bien, c’est tout à fait ça. Elle ne rend de comptes à personne, pas même à son fils.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non c’est bon. J’ai plutôt l’habitude. Je sais que La guerre des étoiles est une œuvre majeure et très populaire. J’ai conscience de l’importance de ma mère dans le monde littéraire mais culturel aussi. Je sais qu’elle représente beaucoup, pour beaucoup de gens, partout dans le monde. C’est juste que, elle est aussi ma mère et clairement, elle n’a jamais considéré ce « rôle » comme sa priorité. C’est tout. Le premier tome de la trilogie originale a été publié peu après ma naissance en fait. Le succès a été fulgurant et elle s’est laissée embarquer avec beaucoup de joie dans le tourbillon qui a suivi. C’est mon père qui s’est le plus occupé de moi quand j’étais un bébé et un petit garçon. Il était pilote de course automobile mais pendant ma petite enfance, il travaillait dans un garage, avec Chewie, où il s’était fait spécialiste de réparer et rénover des voitures exceptionnelles. C’était moins excitant que la course mais c’était quand même intéressant et surtout, ça lui permettait de rentrer à la maison le soir. Ce système a fonctionné quelques années, même si mes parents se disputaient beaucoup. Et puis, juste après la publication du troisième tome de cette même trilogie, il y a eu l’adaptation des livres au cinéma. Là, c’est devenu très difficile. Mon père a voulu retrouver un semblant de liberté. Il n’en pouvait plus et il a décidé de reprendre la compétition. Il voulait prendre des risques, voyager dans le monde, et la vie de père au foyer le rendait fou apparemment. Il revenait toujours au garage mais il partait de plus en plus longtemps. J’étais un peu plus grand et plus difficile aussi. J’avais besoin que mes parents me remarquent alors j’enchaînais les bêtises. Mon caractère, ma personne en fait, ne s’accordait pas avec leurs projets de vie donc ils m’ont mis à l’écart et j’ai dû aller vivre avec mon oncle, Luke. C’est un genre de hippie qui cherche tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour aider les gens à trouver la paix intérieure, notamment à travers les sens et l’odorat surtout. Il est spécialiste des huiles essentielles et je travaillais avec lui. J’ai très mal vécu cet « abandon » de mes parents et j’ai refusé de leur parler pendant longtemps. Mais j’ai aussi découvert qui était mon grand-père maternel, et ce qu’il faisait. VADOR ! Ça a été une vraie révélation pour moi, je voulais devenir parfumeur comme lui !

Pendant qu’il parlait, Rey s’était approchée. Son émotion palpable brillait dans ses yeux. Elle l’écoutait attentivement et surtout, elle le _comprenait._ Il n’avait pas été abandonné comme elle, mais ses parents l’avaient quitté. Et il avait été très seul.

\- Même si elle a grandi dans une famille adoptive formidable et aimante, ma mère a été vraiment traumatisée par l’histoire de ses parents, et par la folie de son père. C’est très long et compliqué pour elle d’accepter mon choix de carrière, même si elle a reconnu que j’étais doué. Et elle déteste Snoke, ce qui n’aide pas à adoucir nos relations. Mais elle est venue me voir cette semaine. C’était la première fois depuis sept ans. Depuis la mort de mon père en fait.

La respiration de Ben se fit plus sifflante et saccadée, et il commença à secouer nerveusement sa jambe droite.

\- On a eu un accident de voiture. Je travaillais pour Snoke depuis deux ans et je voyais de moins en moins ma famille. Han avait voulu qu’on se fasse une soirée entre hommes, pour « refaire connaissance » comme il disait. J’ai tout de suite accepté et on a passé un moment génial ! On avait tous les deux beaucoup bu mais il a absolument voulu me ramener chez moi. J’aurai dû insister pour qu’on prenne un taxi, ou pour appeler quelqu’un, Chewie par exemple, pour venir nous chercher. Mais je ne pensais qu’à rentrer pour pouvoir dormir. Sur le trajet, on a eu un très grave accident. Il a mal dirigé sa voiture et il a foncé dans un arbre. J’ai été projeté à travers la vitre de la fenêtre et je m’en suis sorti avec une jambe cassée et quelques cicatrices. Mais lui, il a pris le choc frontalement et il est mort sur le coup.

 

Rey caressa tout doucement sa joue gauche et il se rendit compte qu’il pleurait. Il n’avait pas prévu de lui dire tant de choses mais c’était venu très naturellement. Elle était tellement attentive ! Et ça le soulageait de partager tout ça.

 

\- La mort de Han a fait l’effet d’une bombe ! Ma mère est restée prostrée pendant des jours. Sa relation avec lui était explosive mais ils s’aimaient avec passion. Personne ne m’a accusé de rien mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me sentir coupable. J’étais terrifié que quelqu’un de mon entourage, Leia surtout, me reproche d’avoir tué mon père. Chewie, ma mère, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire et je me suis complètement plongé dans mon travail sans prendre de recul. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai créé _Rouge_ et que je suis devenu une référence dans ma profession. Ma mère aussi s'est noyée dans son travail, et elle a écrit les trois tomes de la "Trilogie Première" coup sur coup. Elle ne me parlait pas. C'est bien parce que c'est de ma faute, non ?

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute Ben. C’est la vérité, tu dois en être convaincu. Ta mère a réagi exactement comme toi en fait.

\- C’est faux ! J’aurai dû faire autrement. J’aurai dû lui prendre les clefs de sa voiture et conduire.

\- Mais tu l’as dit toi-même, il était forte tête. Et tu n’étais pas dans ton état normal non plus. C’était un accident ! C’est terrible mais ça arrive.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n’ai presque rien eu alors que lui, il est mort. C’est injuste, et c’est très lourd à porter, tu peux me croire. Je passe rarement une journée où je ne pense pas à lui. Leia a perdu son amour à cause de moi, Chewie a perdu son meilleur ami, son frère à cause de moi…

\- Tu ne peux pas raisonner comme ça Ben ! C’est toi qui es injuste. Tu crois que ta mère aurait préféré que ce soit toi qui meurs ? Tu crois que Chewie n’aurait pas eu le cœur brisé si vos rôles avaient été inversés ? Tu crois que Han lui-même aurait voulu être à ta place pour survivre alors que toi non ? Il était ton PÈRE ! Loin d’être parfait c’est sûr, et il a fait beaucoup d’erreurs. Mais il t’aimait. Il avait voulu te retrouver et toi tu as accepté de venir vers lui. C’est ça qui est important ! Ce sont ces derniers moments que vous avez partagés qui doivent t’habiter quand tu penses à lui, pas cet horrible accident ! Là, tu te punis et tu punis aussi les gens qui t’aiment.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment revenir ! Je n’ai jamais su.

\- Ben, tu es vivant ! C’est merveilleux non ? Alors il faut que tu vives. Et pas « travail, sport, dodo, travail » hein ? Tu dois vivre en essayant d’être heureux.

 

Sans réfléchir, Ben se pencha en avant et embrassa Rey. Un baiser au goût de larmes amères et de gratitude aussi. Un baiser qu’elle lui rendit dans un soupir avant qu’il ne gémisse de douleur et ne s’écarte brusquement.

\- Oh mon dieu, excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix inquiète.

\- Non, ça va. J’ai tout le temps mal de toute façon. Et puis c’est de ma faute ! C’est moi qui ne peux pas m’empêcher de t’embrasser alors que je suis encore tout cabossé. Je devrais attendre d’être plus en forme… Si tu es d’accord bien sûr ! Pour que je t’embrasse.

\- Évidemment que je suis d’accord ! Mais il faut que tu guérisses correctement d’abord, parce que j’ai l’intention de t’embrasser pendant très longtemps. Et je veux bien faire un effort mais ça va être difficile de patienter. Donc tu dois te reposer pour de vrai !

 

Ben décida d’aller se coucher. Rey l’aida à enlever ses vêtements et ne put étouffer une exclamation d’horreur quand elle vit son torse et son dos parsemés de tâches de la même couleur que son œil. Il l’embrassa tendrement pendant quelques instants avant de se plonger sous sa couette. Il l’entendit partir en fermant doucement la porte d’entrée et il s’endormit d’une traite.

Ça faisait sept ans que ce n’était pas arrivé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le passage "Point de vue de Chewie" au début ne vous a pas dérangé. C'est la seule fois que je vais parler à travers quelqu'un d'autre que Rey ou Ben.
> 
> Ben est un "bel au bois dormant" inversé dans cette histoire ! À chaque fois que Rey l'embrasse il s'endort comme un bébé... Pour l'instant ;)
> 
> Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, mais j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre... J'ai l'habitude de verser des larmes quand je lis (Oui, je suis une pleureuse. J'ai pas honte, j'exprime mes émotions !!!) Mais en écrivant, c'est une première.


	8. Le parfum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- C'est la fin (snif), et c'est le smut.  
> (si vous n'aimez pas le smut, ça commence après les petits astérisques *****)  
> \- Attention, chapitre de plus de 7000 mots (dont 1500 de smut)  
> \- Re-attention, c'est la première fois que j'en écris (du smut) ! Et je vais arrêter de dire ce mot.

Rey arrivait au bout de sa patience. Un feu implacable la consumait lentement et elle ne pouvait, pour l’instant, rien y faire.

Finn avait remarqué qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal. Au départ il croyait que c’était à cause des retrouvailles avec Plutt et tout le reste. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça l’avait pas mal perturbée. Sans compter les recherches de travail qui n’avaient pas encore porté leurs fruits, en dépit du soutien appuyé de Poe.

Malgré le nettoyage très régulier de sa nouvelle habitation, malgré les promenades et les moments partagés avec BB8, malgré la présence réconfortante de ses amis quand ils rentraient le soir, Rey s’ennuyait et surtout, elle se sentait fébrile et contrariée.

Elle s’était remise à courir en pensant évacuer sa frustration, mais c’était difficile quand l’objet même de son désir et de ses soucis vivait sur le même palier. Ben. Ils ne se croisaient pas tous les jours mais chaque moment qu’ils passaient ensemble était à la fois un soulagement (de le voir et de lui parler) et une torture (de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme elle en avait envie – besoin !). Alors elle se rattrapait dans ses fantasmes et dans ses rêves. Pour le moment.

Elle n’avait pas encore dit à ses amis qu’elle entretenait une  _relation_  avec lui. Elle savait que Finn et Poe faisaient de vrais efforts pour se montrer agréables. Ben avait quand même pris beaucoup de risques pour elle, ils lui devaient bien ça ! Elle savait aussi qu’en dépit des instructions du médecin, et de ses avertissements à elle, il avait repris le travail plus tôt que prévu et à un rythme vraiment soutenu.

 

Mais ça faisait presque six semaines, et Rey ne voulait plus attendre !

 

Six semaines qu’elle était rentrée chez _Kylo Ren_ et qu’il était entré dans sa vie à elle, à renfort de douche chaude, de soupe, d’oreille attentive et à la faveur d’une connexion et d’une reconnaissance presque immédiates. Six semaines qu’il s’était pris pour _Batman The Dark Knight_ , voulant sauver son honneur comme si elle était une jeune femme en détresse, avant de se faire secourir par ladite jeune femme et de finir par ressembler à _Scarface_. Six semaines qu’ils s’étaient battus côte à côte, dans une tornade de coups, de cris et de sueur. Et surtout, six semaines qu’il l’avait embrassée pour la première fois ! Un baiser brûlant au goût de sang. Un baiser tellement intense que ceux qu’elle avait donnés et reçus auparavant disparurent immédiatement de son historique personnel. Comme si c’était la première fois qu’on l’embrassait.

 

Cinq semaines qu’il avait recommencé. Avec des lèvres trempées de larmes, il lui avait pris, et donné, un baiser pour l’aider à faire cicatriser ses blessures intérieures profondes et pour la remercier. Un baiser pétri de tristesse mais d’espoir aussi. Il lui avait demandé si elle l’autorisait à le faire. Lui, le géant ténébreux, le voisin en colère et brutal, incroyablement beau, avec ses cheveux sombres et soyeux, son corps ciselé, son regard volcanique, le cœur au bord des yeux et des lèvres à se damner, avait demandé s’il pouvait l’embrasser. Elle, l’orpheline pilleuse de carcasses, ingénieure aéronautique sans domicile fixe et en recherche active d’un travail, avec ses problèmes de confiance, son appétit d’ogre, son sourire accroché au visage coûte que coûte mais ses poings serrés et prêts à en découdre si nécessaire, ses chignons improbables, ses mains calleuses et ses ongles parfois noirs de graisse de moteur. Il voulait l’embrasser !

Cinq semaines qu’elle avait fait la connaissance de _Ben Solo_ et qu’elle avait réalisé que, _oui_ , elle allait tomber complètement amoureuse de lui et que, _non_ , cette certitude ne la terrifiait pas.

 

Quatre semaines qu’elle avait surpris une femme en train d’entrer et de sortir de chez lui à plusieurs reprises. Un coup de poignard dans le dos. Une trahison qui l’avait rendue tellement malade qu’elle avait dormi chez Rose pendant trois jours pour être certaine de ne pas le croiser. Rose qui connut donc les tenants et les aboutissants de ses quelques _interactions_ avec Ben. Rose qui s’était dévouée pour discuter, l’air de rien, avec la femme en question. Une infirmière, blasée, fatiguée, pressée de rentrer chez elle, et accessoirement chargée de changer le pansement de Ben et de retirer progressivement les points de suture qui lui barraient le visage.

Le soir même, Rey sonnait chez lui avec un Paris-Brest fait maison et un DVD du remake de Ça. Il se trouva que Ben n’aimait pas les clowns mais appréciait beaucoup les desserts.

Ils s’étaient encore embrassés. Des baisers doux, moelleux et sucrés mais peu appuyés. Rey craignait de lui abîmer sa cicatrice toute neuve et toute rouge, et Ben était vraiment tendu malgré la joie évidente que sa visite surprise lui avait apporté.

Sans entrer dans le détail, il lui expliqua ses doutes quant au projet que Snoke lui avait confié, et la pression continue à laquelle il était soumis au travail. La tentation de rester avec lui pour l’aider à se détendre avait été grande, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’être encore interrompue à cause de la douleur. Elle voulait pouvoir savourer chaque instant, et elle savait que Ben ressentait la même chose.

Donc… Encore de la frustration. Mais la décision de se voir plus souvent, pour _mieux_ se connaître. Et des nuits de plus en plus agitées et explicites pour Rey.

 _Ben au-dessus d’elle, les bras posés autour de son visage, l’embrassant jusqu’à perdre son souffle. Les mains de Ben parcourant son corps, frôlant et massant ses petits seins, son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses. La bouche de Ben entre ses cuisses, sa langue caressant son sexe …_ Une nuit, elle se réveilla d’un coup, en sueur et humide. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour respirer l’air frais de la ville, et se rendit compte que Finn et Poe passaient également une _nuit agitée_ , alors elle sortit.

 

Trois semaines qu’elle passait un soir sur trois chez Ben. Qu’il lui préparait à chaque fois un plat différent, et qu’elle en savourait chaque bouchée. Trois semaines qu’ils se découvraient peu à peu : musique, livres, écrivains, films, modèles d’avion, essences d’arbres, paysages, fuselages, plantes et fleurs, hélices, destinations de rêve,  couleurs, odeurs… Mais aussi peurs et insécurités, intolérances, regrets, défauts. Listes entières de défauts !

Et étonnamment, beaucoup de blagues. Ben était drôle ! À sa manière évidemment. Grinçant, pince sans rire, hautain presque, mais cet humour noir ajoutait à son charme, ça lui correspondait. Son insolence et cet air « de ne pas y toucher » n’était pas sans rappeler Leia Organa. Rey avait lu et vu des dizaines d’interviews d’elle. Au-delà d’une évidente ressemblance de regard, Ben se rapprochait de sa mère au niveau du caractère. C’était parfois déconcertant de remarquer à quel point il tenait d’elle.

Chaque jour qui passait, Ben avait moins mal. Il se sentait mieux, plus solide et il l’embrassait plus longuement et plus intensément. Il devenait difficile pour Rey de le quitter et de rentrer dormir dans le lit simple de sa chambre d’ami. Mais Ben se retenait. Il n’était pas encore vraiment guéri. Alors après chaque soirée, elle lui couvrait le visage de petits baisers, en s’attardant très doucement sur sa cicatrice, et souriait avant de rentrer chez Finn et Poe.

Évidemment, elle ne put leur cacher la vérité.

\- Donc, Kylo Ren et toi ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Et tu croyais pouvoir nous dissimuler ça encore longtemps ? Parce que Peanut, ce n’est pas que je suis vexé mais… C’est notre voisin. De palier ! Il vit juste à côté de chez nous, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié. Si on écoute notre musique avec le son trop fort, il transforme notre porte en batterie. Forcément qu’on a remarqué quelque chose ! Et toi, t’es tranquille, tu nous dis rien et tu fais comme si de rien n’était… Non mais je suis très vexé en fait !

\- Je suis désolée Finn. J’avais besoin de temps. C’est tout nouveau. On prend encore nos marques, on s’apprivoise petit à petit.

\- Vos marques ? Tu passes des soirées entières chez lui ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on pense de ça ?

\- Non mais… Vous n’avez rien à penser du tout ! Ça ne vous regarde pas, espèces de… Et puis qu’est-ce que vous imaginez d’abord ?

\- Alors Finn j’en sais rien, mais moi j’ai pas mal d’images qui me viennent là.

\- Poe !

\- Poe !

\- Non, pardon mon cœur, mais Kylo Ren quoi ! LE géant ténébreux. Le type qui t’accueille dans l’immeuble en exigeant que ton chien n’aboie pas. Il invente des règlements super sévères, il s’habille tous les jours en costume noir, il crie devant les boîtes aux lettres, il sort pour courir pendant plus d’une heure, il s’énerve dans l’ascenseur. Il peut te clouer sur place rien qu’avec un regard ! Il est en mode « intense » tout le temps le gars. Donc j’imagine que c’est la même chose en privé. Ça doit être _intense_.

\- Poe !

\- Ah non Rey, fais pas semblant ! De toute façon, Rose nous a dit.

-…

\- Pour les abdos et les pecs. On le sait qu’il est foutu comme un dieu grec. Crois-moi, ce n’est pas avec ses chemises et ses cravates qu’il arrive à cacher ses épaules d’armoire à glace. Et même Finn a reconnu que ça ne le gênerait pas de lui passer la main dans les cheveux ! Sans parler de sa bouche…

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, Poe !

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il a beau être un cauchemar de voisin, on comprend Rey. On a vu le spécimen, on le voit en fait presque tous les jours et, on comprend. Il est canon ! Rien à dire là-dessus. Tu mérites amplement d’avoir un mec aussi canon que lui.

\- Tu es heureuse au moins ?

\- Oui, je crois. Très heureuse. Il est brut de décoffrage c’est sûr, il n’a vraiment aucun filtre ! Mais ça fait de lui quelqu’un de super honnête et ça facilite pas mal la communication. Enfin, quand il se met à parler en tout cas. Parce que c’est difficile de percer sa carapace ! Mais je me sens bien avec lui, en sécurité. Et puis c’est vrai qu’il est carrément splendide !

\- Bien ! C’est très bien. Bon maintenant, si tu veux te faire pardonner tes cachotteries, il va falloir nous raconter _tous.les.détails_  !

\- POE !

 

Deux semaines que Rey avait proposé qu’il vienne. Chez « elle ». Avec ses amis.

\- Ils sont ma famille Ben. Je les aime. Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, tu dois les rencontrer. Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer. Ils sont très reconnaissants pour ce que tu as fait, avec Plutt et tout ça. Finn en particulier ! Je crois même qu’il est un peu jaloux, il aurait vraiment aimé avoir l’occasion de lui refaire le portrait. Dis-toi que c’est une manière de te remercier. Allez, s’il te plaît ? Je demande à Rose de préparer le dessert si tu veux ! dit-elle en battant des cils.

L’ambiance au repas avait été un peu lourde, au début. Ils étaient cinq : Finn et Poe, Rose, Rey et Ben. Elle n’avait pas invité Chewie. Trop d’émotions à gérer à la fois. Ben n’était pas vraiment à l’aise. Finn avait essayé de lancer la discussion en évoquant le Premier Ordre et son travail, mais il s’était tendu à chaque fois. Poe enchaîna alors en parlant de pilotage et de toutes ses escales dans le monde. Ben avait lui-même beaucoup voyagé donc ça leur faisait un point en commun.

Quand le dessert arriva, un tiramisu à tomber par terre, Ben et Rose échangèrent plusieurs recettes et astuces de cuisiniers, sous l’œil surpris des hôtes de la soirée. Encore une facette inattendue de leur voisin mystérieux !

Peu à peu, tout le monde se sentit mieux, et après le repas, Ben commença même à caresser BB8 sans réfléchir. La discussion tourna autour des différents résidents de l’immeuble, et de la fameuse soirée de crémaillère. Ben fut surpris d’apprendre que Canady, ce « vieux Général réactionnaire à la retraite » avait passé un excellent moment chez eux, un couple mixte d’homosexuels. Ils avaient d’ailleurs gardé un bon contact avec lui. Comme quoi, il n’est jamais trop tard pour s’améliorer ! Ils parlèrent aussi de DJ, « certainement un hacker de classe internationale ou un agent du renseignement, peut-être même les deux », sans oublier Amilyn Holdo. Avec son champagne à volonté et son caractère bien affirmé, elle obtenait haut la main la palme de la meilleure voisine, autant pour Poe que pour Ben.

Plus tard dans la cuisine, Ben et Finn eurent une discussion, comme il peut y en avoir entre le petit ami et le frère d’une jeune femme très appréciée par ses proches. Finn voulait s’assurer que Rey serait respectée et épanouie. Ben comprit tout de suite ses intentions et reconnut simplement qu’il savait à quel point Rey était unique, et avoua qu’il n’avait jamais aimé personne comme il l’aimait elle, même si leur histoire ne faisait que commencer. Ils avaient alors échangé un regard qui témoignait de leur compréhension et acceptation mutuelle.

Devant la porte de chez lui, où elle l’avait raccompagné, Ben _enveloppa_ Rey dans un baiser à la fois très doux et très profond. Ce n’est qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes qu’il s’écarta un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient essoufflés et leurs pupilles dilatées reflétaient le désir intense qui les envahissait.

\- Je suis désolé Rey, je suis encore…

\- Oui je sais, répondit-elle rapidement. « Ça va aller ». Et elle ajouta avec un regard malicieux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure : « Tant pis, je vais continuer à rêver de toi ! »

Elle rentra vite chez Finn et Poe, où, dans le secret de sa chambre, elle imagina les doigts puissants de Ben entre ses jambes à la place des siens, pendant qu’elle étouffait ses gémissements de plaisir avec son oreiller.

 

Une semaine ! Rey eut enfin quelques entretiens d’embauche qui ne se terminèrent pas par la traditionnelle formule d’usage « Nous vous rappellerons ». Elle dut donc préparer de nouvelles entrevues où elle rencontra la direction des ressources humaines ET celle plus générale de l’entreprise où elle allait (peut-être) travailler. Rose l’aida à se préparer à chaque fois.

Un matin, pour se donner du courage et aussi parce qu’elle en avait très envie, elle profita d’être seule dans l’ascenseur avec Ben pour lui sauter dessus ! Elle se jeta à son cou et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait avant de l’embrasser fougueusement. Il fut certainement un peu pris au dépourvu par une telle intensité, mais il répondit vite avec le même enthousiasme. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Rey sortit de l’ascenseur à toute vitesse, laissant derrière elle un Ben avec les cheveux tout décoiffés et les lèvres rougies de baisers, alors qu’Amilyn Holdo arrivait dans le hall de l’immeuble.

 

Et ce jeudi, la sentence était tombée : Rey venait d’être embauchée en tant qu’« Ingénieure de conception en mécanique d’avions à longue portée » ! Elle commencerait dix jours plus tard, dans une équipe de cinq personnes. Elle était sur un petit nuage ! Dès qu’elle apprit la nouvelle, Rey décida de l’annoncer à Finn en direct, et d’en profiter pour aller voir Ben dans son atelier. Elle enfila une jolie robe bleu nuit avec des escarpins noirs et partit pour le siège du Premier Ordre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dans le silence de son atelier, Ben faisait les derniers ajustements sur son nouveau jus.

Fraîcheur de la bergamote, des baies roses et des graines d’ambrette en notes de tête.

Un fond plus sensuel et riche, avec de l’essence d’amande amère, de la fève tonka, des muscs blancs et des extraits de rose du désert pour donner plus d’éclat.

Tout était là, ou presque. Ben avait travaillé d’arrache-pied pour retrouver le parfum qui s’était imprimé en lui le jour où il avait _respiré_ Rey pour la première fois.

 

Ces dernières semaines, avec leur rapprochement affectif et physique, Ben s’était senti pousser des ailes. Il voulait attendre d’être bien rétabli avant d’aller plus loin, mais il adorait la prendre dans ses bras, la respirer, goûter ses lèvres et sa langue, caresser doucement ses courbes. Son désir pour elle grandissait chaque jour, jusqu’à la douleur parfois. Il voyait bien qu’elle vivait les mêmes tourments que lui et il attendait impatiemment le moment où ils pourraient enfin étancher leur soif de l’autre.

Il avait l’impression de vivre la vie d’une autre personne. Celle d’un homme bien, qui mérite de dîner régulièrement avec la plus jolie et la plus malicieuse des jeunes femmes, de la serrer contre lui et d’envisager l’avenir avec espoir.

Il était fou d’elle ! De son odeur, de son visage et des parties de son corps qu’il connaissait. De ses sourires, de son manque de manières quand elle mangeait avec délectation les plats qu’il préparait, de son front plissé lorsqu’elle réfléchissait, de sa manie de mordiller son pouce pendant qu’elle lisait ou quand elle s’angoissait devant un film un peu effrayant.

Il était fou de ses baisers ! Les passionnés, accompagnés de caresses et de gémissements qui faisaient contracter son bas-ventre, les doux et timides des retrouvailles de fin de journée, les paresseux aussi, quand elle se nichait contre son cou.

Il était fou de Rey, tout simplement ! Avec sa franchise, sa curiosité et son optimisme féroce, elle balayait son quotidien d’un vent de fraîcheur et de soleil. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi _vivant_.

Chaque jour, à chaque instant, il pensait à elle.

 

Surtout en manipulant ses alambics, ses fioles et ses pipettes pour créer son chef d’œuvre. Il en voyait enfin le bout ! Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour que le jus soit un véritable succès : une senteur chaude et vivante qui procurait une sensation radieuse, un sillage limpide et clair… Ben avait même fait preuve d’innovation en distillant, pour la première fois en parfumerie, un concentré de pétales et de sève de roses du désert, les mêmes que celles trouvées dans la chambre de Rey.

Il ne manquait qu’un seul élément. Le dernier mais le plus important. Celui qui constituait _le cœur_   du parfum et qui définissait son identité. Ben avait essayé de la pivoine rose et du cassis, des notes florales et gourmandes qui pétillaient dans les narines. Les accords fonctionnaient bien, mais ce n’était pas tout à fait ce qu’il cherchait. Il voulait que son parfum évoque le soleil qui illumine doucement la nature quand il se lève, et aussi l’heure dorée où il embrase tout avant de se coucher. Parce que Rey était un vrai rayon de lumière, _son_ rayon de lumière !

Il se remémora alors la fois où il l’avait suivie dans l’ascenseur. Il avait tout de suite reconnu l’odeur fraîche et tonique de son savon. Il tenait aussi à ce que le parfum soit doux, sucré et ensoleillé, comme sa peau. Il essaya donc du miel de lavande.

Son mélange était prêt. Il devait le laisser reposer et macérer pendant au moins deux semaines avant de pouvoir l’essayer.

 

Ce matin, le temps s’était écoulé.

Son cœur battait fort quand il versa quelques gouttes sur un petit galet avant de le recouvrir. Il attendit en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, plusieurs fois, fébrile et impatient. Il tremblait un peu quand il souleva la cloche de verre et qu’il renifla les effluves qui s’en dégageaient.

Une émotion forte le frappa alors. Il avait réussi !

Il avait atteint l’accord parfait qu’il recherchait, la fusion surprenante entre la fraîcheur aromatique et une gourmandise vive. Sa vue se troubla. Il n’avait jamais créé un parfum aussi extraordinaire. Ce jus était véritablement son chef d’œuvre !

Mais presque immédiatement, une certitude s’empara de lui. Il devait le cacher. Faire disparaître toute trace de ses dernières semaines de recherche et de travail. Snoke allait s’en emparer et le dégrader. Il allait lui prendre son art et le transformer en produit de masse, une chose que Ben ne permettrait plus, à aucun prix.

Ce parfum était incroyable et unique parce qu’il avait été inspiré par une personne vraiment incroyable et unique. Ben avait mis tout son cœur à l’ouvrage, car son cœur à lui battait plus vite et plus fort depuis Rey.

Comme Vador, il avait dépassé les limites de la parfumerie pour toucher aux mystères de ce qui fait la substance d’une personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme lui. Pas question de reproduire l’erreur de son grand-père !  Le parfum _originel_ de quelqu’un c’est comme une partie de son âme. Chacun a le sien propre, exceptionnel et précieux, sacré. Ben ne pourrait JAMAIS vendre un peu de l’âme de Rey pour en faire une vulgaire marchandise et un moyen de profit pour le Premier Ordre. Ça ne lui appartenait pas, même s’il avait réussi à l’imiter presque parfaitement, et personne ne pourrait se substituer à Rey. Donc ce parfum, sa plus belle création, resterait dissimulé dans le secret de son laboratoire.

 

Snoke devait passer plus tard, comme chaque jour, pour suivre l’avancement de son travail. Alors frénétiquement, Ben cacha le petit flacon d’ _essence de Rey_ dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis se mit à ranger tous les documents, les bouteilles d’extraits de parfums, les fleurs découpées, dans son attaché-case noir. Il rinça aussi abondamment le matériel qu’il utilisait pour ses mélanges. L’angoisse qui l’envahissait était tellement forte qu’il cassa plusieurs fioles avant de se ressaisir. Il respira une dernière fois le petit galet, ce qui lui rendit un peu de sérénité, avant de le réduire en poudre avec un marteau et de le jeter dans la poubelle.

Il disposa plusieurs récipients sur son bureau, avec quelques parfums qu’il avait développés avant de se focaliser sur l’odeur de Rey, pour donner une impression de « désordre studieux » quand Snoke arriverait. Restait le problème de son sac. Snoke le remarquerait tout de suite. Il fallait que Ben trouve une solution pour le sortir du Premier Ordre sans se faire remarquer.

Il pensa alors à Finn. Lui, il pourrait passer inaperçu ! Il se dirigea donc rapidement dans la direction du service « Communication », sans apercevoir la silhouette haute et décharnée de Snoke, qui arrivait de l’autre côté du corridor.

 

* * *

 

Rey sortit de l’ascenseur en jetant des regards inquiets autour d’elle. Discrètement, elle avait réussi à rentrer dans les couloirs mystérieux du département de la parfumerie. Elle avança en silence, sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu’à l’entrée tant convoitée du laboratoire de Ben. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle avait tellement hâte de le voir !

Elle toqua doucement sur la porte qui s’entrouvrit sous la pression légère de ses doigts. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, elle entra en retenant son souffle… mais Ben n’était pas là. Devant elle se trouvaient des vitrines remplies de petits flacons de différentes couleurs, étiquetés et rangés soigneusement. Au fond de la salle, un mur entier était couvert de végétation et de fleurs. Certainement les plantes que Ben utilisait pour ses parfums. Sur un bureau, il y avait un ordinateur, des petites balances et quelques notes éparpillées au milieu de trois bouteilles. Rey se rapprocha pour les observer quand elle fut attirée par une odeur particulière, à la fois familière et intrigante. À côté du bureau, sur une table en bois massif, un marteau était posé près de quelques restes d’une poudre blanche. Rey la prit entre ses doigts et la porta à ses narines. C’était cette odeur ! Légère, subtile et lumineuse. C’était divin !

 

Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers le mur de plantes, un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et se retourner d’un coup. Un homme grand, chauve, plutôt âgé et habillé d’une ridicule veste longue dorée la regardait d’un air glacial avec ses yeux bleus pâles. Snoke en personne !

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il d’une voix froide.

Rey ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pensait bien qu’elle n’avait pas le droit d’être ici mais elle ne croyait pas se faire prendre par le patron lui-même. Ben avait parlé plusieurs fois de sa relation particulière avec lui, de la manière qu’il avait de se rendre constamment présent, sans jamais s’annoncer. Au début il avait apprécié d’avoir un mentor. Mais au fur et à mesure, cette « fusion » était devenue de plus en plus lourde, et ces derniers mois, il n’en pouvait plus d’être tout le temps surveillé.

Au-delà d’être une image presque caricaturale de  l’homme blanc qui possède beaucoup trop d’argent et de pouvoir, Rey l’avait classé dans la catégorie « pervers manipulateur et flippant ».

\- Je dois rencontrer Be-Monsieur Ren, répondit-elle d’un ton moins assuré qu’elle l’aurait voulu.

\- Et pour quel motif exactement ?

\- Je… C’est personnel.

\- Personnel ? Ses yeux s’illuminèrent d’un éclat inquiétant. Vous êtes sur son lieu de travail pour des raisons privées ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici. À moins que Monsieur Ren n’ait lui-même requis la présence d’une jeune femme en robe courte et chaussures à talons dans son bureau.

Rey n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu’il osait suggérer qu’elle serait une … ?

\- Je connais Kylo. Et les raisons de ma présence ne vous regardent pas !

\- Ah, mais tout me regarde ici ma chère ! Vous êtes au cœur de mon empire là, et rien ne peut m’être caché.

 

Il s’approcha doucement d’elle, tel un prédateur qui observe sa proie, et poursuivit d’une voix mielleuse qui donna la nausée à Rey.

\- Vous croyez que Kylo, _Ben_ comme vous dîtes, peut me dissimuler la moindre de ses émotions, ou le plus simple changement qui s’opère dans sa vie ? Vous pensez vraiment que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, REY ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Snoke se rapprochait de plus en plus et ça commençait à lui faire peur !

\- Ce garçon est incroyable parfois ! Il y a environ deux mois de ça, il m’annonce qu’il a trouvé une « nouvelle source d’inspiration » et il se remet à travailler avec la même énergie qu’à ses débuts. Il me fait des propositions qui dérivent complètement du projet du Premier Ordre. Il s’absente plusieurs jours pour se remettre d’un combat contre des voyous, et il pense que je ne vais pas fouiller ?

Rey se retrouva coincée entre la table et le visage de Snoke qui n’était qu’à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ricana et parla d’une voix forte.

\- Je sais tout de vous ! Votre enfance miséreuse, vos magouilles avec votre père d’accueil, vos années perdues dans l’huile des voitures, votre départ et même dernièrement, le succès de vos études ! Je connais aussi les liens que vous entretenez avec la « famille » de Kylo Ren. Mais vous n’êtes RIEN ! Vous ne signifiez rien pour lui. Vous n’êtes bonne qu’à le distraire, une parenthèse qu’il s’accorde pour quelques temps... Il est un homme après tout !

Il tendit la main et posa ses doigts ridés sur la joue de Rey, descendant lentement vers sa gorge.

\- Je lui ai demandé de créer son propre _Reine_  ! Vous savez, le plus grand des parfums. Vador, le grand-père de Kylo, a mis des années à le mettre au point. Un parfum pour évoquer sa femme défunte. Alors Kylo s’est inspiré de lui, c’est évident ! Pour trouver le parfum, il a cherché la femme ! Je me demande bien ce qu’il a pu voir en vous, mais je vais savoir !

 

Rey était tétanisée, incapable de bouger, quand Snoke attrapa ses poignets et les sentit profondément. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sèches dans son cou, en reniflant fort, avant de lui lécher la peau.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle venait pour annoncer à Ben qu’elle allait enfin commencer le travail de ses rêves. Pour l’embrasser aussi, et pour lui dire qu’elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, qu’elle avait mal partout et qu’il devait s’occuper d’elle avant qu’elle ne disparaisse dans une combustion spontanée.

Mais là, l’intrusion de Snoke qui continuait à la toucher et à la sentir la clouait sur place. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand des cris retentirent dans la pièce. Des mains puissantes empoignèrent Snoke et le projetèrent violemment de l’autre côté.

\- LÂCHE-LA !

\- Rey !

Ben et Finn venaient d’arriver et avaient assisté, effarés, à l’agression.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben avait bondi sur Snoke. Son patron était en train d’embrasser Rey, SA Rey, qui pleurait en silence, paralysée par la peur. Peu lui importaient les conséquences de son geste, il devait l’éloigner le plus vite possible d’elle. Alors il attrapa le vieux sadique et le jeta sur son bureau.

Snoke tomba les mains en avant. Le choc fit exploser l’écran de l’ordinateur et brisa les fioles alentour. Snoke cria de douleur alors que des extraits de parfum coulaient sur ses coupures. Il se retourna vers Ben en vociférant :

\- TU LE REGRETTERAS KYLO !

Mais Ben ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il enlaça Rey en lui caressant le visage, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l’oreille _« Tout va bien Rey, je suis là. Plus personne ne peux te faire de mal maintenant. Finn est là aussi, tu n’es pas seule. »_

Elle se détendit un peu et plongea son visage dans son cou en sanglotant.

 

Snoke s’était redressé et essuyait sa bouche en déclamant d’un air menaçant :

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Personne ne peut porter la main sur moi sans en subir les conséquences ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? La fameuse Rey ? Ta nouvelle muse, celle qui te donne des envies de lumière et de clarté ? Pathétique ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à t’émouvoir pour une femme, même si je dois dire que je comprends mon cher Kylo, quand on y a goûté c’est difficile de s’arrêter !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous n’êtes qu’un sale pervers ! Je vous interdis de vous approcher de Rey, de parler d’elle ou même de penser …

Snoke se mit alors à rire froidement :

\- Comme si tu pouvais m’interdire quoi que ce soit ! Tu me dois tout Kylo ! Je pourrais à nouveau embrasser ta copine de force que tu ne ferais rien. Si tu veux continuer à travailler ici, même après la terrible attaque dont je viens d’être victime, tu vas devoir payer ! Je sais que tu as réussi à créer ton parfum, je le vois dans tes yeux. Donne-le-moi ! Donne-moi ce parfum et tout sera oublié.

 

\- Non !

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Rey qui s’était redressée.

\- Ben ne vous doit plus rien ! Il vous a donné ses créations pendant des années, il vous a laissé vous en sortir même quand ses conditions de travail ne correspondaient plus à la loi. Il vous a laissé le noyer dans les projets du Premier Ordre et l’éloigner de sa famille. Mais c’est terminé maintenant.

\- Et comment crois-tu qu’il fera, pauvre idiote ?!

Ben ne quittait pas Rey des yeux, complètement fasciné. Elle se métamorphosait devant lui : de la jeune femme terrifiée, elle se changeait en guerrière qui se bat pour elle-même, et pour lui !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il avait besoin de dire à Snoke tout ce qu’il gardait en lui depuis des années.

\- Je sais que je suis talentueux. Très talentueux même ! Je peux tout à fait continuer à faire ce que j’aime, à mes propres conditions, sans vous. Vous en revanche, vous ne pouvez pas créer et concevoir des parfums sans moi. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de me remplacer, mais vous n’atteindrez plus les mêmes sommets. Vous ME devez vos plus grands succès, pas le contraire ! Et vous parlez comme si j’envisageais une seule seconde de rester avec vous SALOPARD, après ce que vous venez de faire à Rey.

\- Mais je n’ai rien fait Kylo. C’est ma parole contre la sienne, la vôtre. Et je ne vois pas qui écoutera vos divagations alors que je suis un des patrons les plus puissants du pays. Je te le dis, _mon cher_ , je pourrais recommencer à toucher et lécher ta petite _fantaisie_ , même si elle n’en a pas envie, et tu n’y pourrais rien !

\- Peut-être pas, encore que j’en doute ! Il est mon voisin alors je SAIS qu’il ne faut pas l’énerver. Et il semble que vous l’ayez beaucoup énervé espèce de vicieux. Sans oublier que je suis certain d’avoir de bons arguments pour appuyer son témoignage, répondit Finn d’une voix forte.

Snoke n’avait pas fait attention à lui, et il en avait profité pour filmer tout l’échange :

\- Vous venez juste de reconnaître, deux fois, que vous pourriez toucher, embrasser et même lécher une femme, sans prendre en compte son consentement ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que Rey n’est pas la seule que vous ayez agressée. Vous savez certainement comment ça fonctionne, non ? Dès que quelqu’un se met à parler, les vannes s’ouvrent et on découvre souvent qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un cas isolé. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vous en sortiez MONSIEUR, même avec les meilleurs avocats du monde.

 

Ils sortirent du siège de l’entreprise avec pertes et fracas, Snoke leur hurlant des menaces qui résonnaient dans les couloirs. Les cris faisaient sortir les employés de leurs bureaux qui découvraient stupéfaits leur grand patron en train de suivre le grand et obscur Kylo Ren, un autre de leur collègue (« C’est Finn Scum, je le reconnais » « Pas du tout, il s’appelle Thunder ! »), et une jeune femme qui affichait un air déterminé malgré ses joues baignées de larmes.

 

* * *

 

Dans la voiture, que Finn conduisait, Rey resta blottie contre Ben. Il la serrait fort, embrassant doucement ses cheveux et son front. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Rey s’exclame :

\- J’ai été embauchée ! C’est pour vous annoncer directement cette bonne nouvelle que je suis venue !

 

Le soir, après un repas partagé dans la cuisine de Ben, où Poe, Rose, Chewie et Maz les avaient rejoints, Rey décida de rester avec lui, et elle s’endormit pour la première fois dans son grand lit, entourée de ses bras nus et musclés.

 

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas l’odeur de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, complètement perdue, avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

L’agression de Snoke, la démission de Ben, sa plainte à elle, les amis qui les avaient entourés, et sa première nuit ici. Ils s’étaient embrassés avec beaucoup de douceur. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, après les émotions fortes de la journée.

Elle tendit sa main pour le toucher : le côté du lit où il avait dormi était vide mais il avait laissé une petite note pour elle sur l’oreiller.

_Je suis descendu acheter de quoi préparer le petit-déjeuner._

_Fais comme chez toi, je reviens vite._

_Ben_

Simple et direct. Elle se rendormit le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Une pression chaude et humide dans son cou la réveilla à nouveau. Ben l’embrassait langoureusement en murmurant des mots doux qui la ranimèrent rapidement. Comme elle commençait à se lover contre lui, il se releva d’un coup en disant :

\- Debout Belle au bois dormant, ton petit-déjeuner t’attend !

Et il sortit de la chambre.

Rey ne pouvait pas nier qu’elle avait faim, mais les baisers de Ben avaient stimulé un autre appétit. Elle n’allait pas le laisser s’en tirer cette fois !

Elle passa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se dirigea vers la cuisine d’un pas décidé.

 

Ben, très concentré, préparait une omelette. Elle s’assit sans faire de bruit et commença à tourner nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. La table était garnie de fruits, de pain et de croissants, de beurre, de charcuterie et de différentes confitures qui la firent presque autant saliver que la vue de Ben de dos, dans un t-shirt immaculé et un pantalon de pyjama gris qui mettait ses fesses en valeur. Elle prit une fraise bien rouge qu’elle croqua avec délectation, non sans émettre un petit soupir de plaisir. Ben se retourna et elle mangea une deuxième fraise pendant qu’il la servait.

\- Tu veux un peu de poivre ? J’ai déjà assaisonné mais je ne sais pas encore ce que tu aimes.

Elle ne répondit pas et entreprit de lécher le jus du fruit qui avait coulé sur ses doigts, en le regardant d’un air innocent. Pas très subtil mais efficace si on en jugeait par la teinte rosée que prirent les oreilles et les joues de Ben.

\- Tu n’as pas faim ? Je pensais que tu serais affamée après ta nuit prolongée.

Elle se leva alors et s’avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Affamée, c’est ça.

 

******

 

Elle écarta les assiettes, retira la main-chaude qu’il portait encore et s’assit sur ses cuisses. Les pupilles de Ben, de plus en plus dilatées, étaient d’un noir brillant quand elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Elle se retrouva alors entraînée dans un tourbillon de caresses, de langues et de gémissements. Elle se serra tout contre lui, le contact de leurs bouches emmêlées et de ses mains parcourant son dos et ses hanches ne suffisait pas. Elle voulait être plus proche encore.

Elle appuya ses jambes écartées contre son bassin et sentit petit à petit son sexe s’engorger et durcir sous la stimulation. Elle soupira de plaisir en se frottant un peu plus fort, pendant que Ben lui mordillait les lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou. À un moment, il glissa ses mains sous son haut de pyjama et commença à les remonter vers sa poitrine. Brusquement, il s’écarta un peu et lui retira son t-shirt d’un seul coup.

Elle se retrouvait à demi nue, dans sa cuisine, assise sur lui alors qu’il la dévorait des yeux.

Le plaisir et la soudaine fraîcheur sur sa peau contractaient ses petits tétons rosés. Le regard de Ben était tellement intense qu’elle se mit à rougir. Il avait l’air complètement fasciné. Il sourit en lui disant :

\- Je savais que tu ne rougissais pas que sur le visage !

Il caressa ses côtes en effleurant doucement ses seins. Il ajouta d’une voix grave et chaude :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es belle Rey ! avant de l’embrasser plus furieusement encore.

Elle lutta un peu pour lui enlever son t-shirt, et un frisson les saisit tous les deux quand, ENFIN, leurs peaux se touchèrent. Elle donnait des coups de bassin plus rapides et plus forts, et son souffle était saccadé.

\- Ben, j’ai tellement envie de toi. Je ne veux pas attendre, réussit-elle à murmurer contre sa bouche.

\- Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi. Je suis là, je m’occupe de toi, dit-il en posant son front sur le sien.

 

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant d’attaquer à nouveau sa bouche à coup de dents et de langue.

Il descendit une de ses mains entre ses jambes et l’effleura doucement. La sensation lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant, alors que Ben continuait ses assauts. Il glissa sa main sur le côté de son short et soudain, il touchait son sexe. Elle était brûlante et déjà mouillée de désir.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu’il la caressait, le long de ses plis et sur le gland de son clitoris. Elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses soupirs, et elle sentait que ses joues commençaient à chauffer. Elle devait être écarlate !

Alors qu’il aventurait très doucement le haut de son majeur à l’entrée de son vagin, elle posa sa main sur son pénis, à travers ses vêtements. Il était chaud et dur. Elle embrassait et léchait son cou, avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, quand elle tira l’élastique de son pantalon et passa sa main dedans. Elle empoigna alors sa verge, raide et veloutée, et il poussa un grognement.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se touchèrent et se masturbèrent sans se quitter des yeux. C’était incroyablement érotique. Rey caressait le pénis de Ben dans un mouvement assez lent mais soutenu de haut en bas, et Ben enfonçait doucement son majeur en elle. Le contact d’un seul de ses doigts était incomparable à ce qu’elle avait elle-même fait pendant plusieurs semaines en pensant à lui.

Au bout d’un moment, il ajouta son annulaire et elle poussa un petit cri.

 

N’y tenant plus, Ben se leva et la redressa, avant de la porter jusqu’au canapé. Elle retira frénétiquement son short, pendant qu’il faisait de même avec son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face, complètement nus. Le sexe de Ben se dressait fièrement vers elle, et même si elle venait de le toucher et de le sentir se contracter dans sa main, elle ne cacha pas sa surprise quand elle le vit. Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que Ben était proportionnel. De partout !

Rey se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Ben s’allongea au-dessus d’elle. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et, comme dans ses rêves, elle se sentait encagée. Elle empoigna ses cheveux et l’embrassa à nouveau.

 

Il descendit le long de son cou, sa gorge, lécha doucement chacun de ses seins et attrapa un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Pendant qu’il suçait, il recommença à lui caresser l’entrejambe, et elle se remit à soupirer de plaisir, ses petits cris ne faisant que stimuler Ben davantage. Il continua alors sa descente et laissa une trainée de salive entre ses seins, sur son ventre, son nombril jusqu’à arriver à son pubis. Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu’elle écartait les jambes, comme instinctivement. Elle hocha la tête et Ben posa sa bouche ouverte sur son sexe.

\- HA ! s’écria Rey.

Il commença à la lécher, sa langue reproduisant les mouvements de ses doigts, caressant tantôt ses petites lèvres, tantôt l’entrée de son vagin, tantôt la petite boule de nerfs de son clitoris. Les gémissements de Rey emplirent le salon, avec les bruits de succion et les grognements de Ben.

\- Ne t’arrête pas…Ha ! Continue ! gémit Rey en attrapant ses cheveux.

 

Il introduit alors un doigt en elle, et elle sentit une chaleur envahir son ventre et remonter sur son torse. Ben maintint une cadence soutenue, entre sa langue et ses doigts, et bientôt Rey ne fut que rougissement, cris, gémissements et petits rires. Elle tirait frénétiquement les cheveux de Ben alors qu’elle sentait son plaisir passer sur ses seins, ses épaules jusqu’à ses joues écarlates et enflammées. Ses muscles et son vagin se contractèrent, et Ben redoubla d’ardeur. Soudain, Rey jouit dans un cri mêlé de rire.

\- BEN !

Il continua à la lécher jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrête de glousser et qu’elle le pousse gentiment sur le côté.

 

* * *

 

Elle était toute décoiffée et resplendissante, le rouge de son orgasme encore visible sur ses joues et dans son cou. Il la regardait, complètement ébloui.

\- Tu ris ! Tu ris quand tu jouis ! C’est incroyable. C’est absolument génial ! Il faut recommencer, tout de suite !

Rey se remit à rigoler doucement.

\- Oui ! Il faut que tu jouisses aussi, répondit-elle avec le plus beau sourire qu’il ait jamais vu. Et je te veux en moi.

 

Ben s’enflamma. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter d’avoir une telle femme dans sa vie mais il voulait profiter pleinement de chaque instant.

Il se mit debout et sortit du salon, sous l’œil surpris de Rey qui s’assit sur le canapé. Il revint très vite de la salle de bain avec une boîte de préservatifs.

Rey lui en prit un des mains et se pencha en avant pour embrasser le bout de son gland. Elle donna quelques coups de langue et commença à le mettre dans sa bouche. Le cerveau de Ben venait d’arrêter de fonctionner et il était incapable de bouger. Elle le suça pendant quelques instants puis lui enfila le préservatif. Il retrouva ses esprits et s’allongea au-dessus d’elle, avant d’aligner leurs deux sexes.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux en pénétrant tout doucement en elle. Elle avait agrippé ses épaules.

Il prit son temps, peu importe son envie de bouger, pour qu’elle s’habitue à lui.

Ça faisait longtemps qu’ils voulaient ça, alors il fallait que ce soit un vrai bon moment.

Elle caressa sa joue et dit :

\- C’est bon, je suis prête.

Il commença un mouvement lent de va-et-vient, s’enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus. Rapidement, Rey accompagna ses mouvements en posant ses mains sur ses fesses et accrochés l’un à l’autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se perdirent dans leurs sensations, au rythme soutenu des coups de rein puissants de Ben.

Au bout d’un moment, ses mouvements devinrent irréguliers, il respirait plus fort alors que Rey poussait à nouveau des petites clameurs de plaisir. Elle lui lécha la bouche, l’embrassa et l’encouragea en appelant son nom. Il se redressa, l’attrapa sous les fesses et poussa en elle de plus en plus vite. Ils grognaient tous les deux quand Rey dit soudain :

\- Ben ! Regarde-moi !

Elle se mit à toucher son clitoris en petits cercles rapides et la vue de Rey, rouge et essoufflée le fit basculer. Il s’enfonça le plus profondément qu’il put en poussant un grognement qui résonna dans le salon :

\- Harrgghh, REY !

Et il tomba sur elle au moment où elle jouissait aussi, dans un petit rire délicieux.

 

******

 

Ils restèrent sans bouger plusieurs secondes, essayant de reprendre leur respiration, avant de se regarder. Ben se retira, enleva son préservatif et vint s’allonger à côté d’elle. Il l’enlaça fort en grognant dans son cou. Leurs yeux brillaient et ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de sourire, encore tout essoufflés. Rey se blottit dans ses bras et dit d’un air coquin :

\- Il était temps ! Mais ça valait vraiment le coup, merci.

\- Merci à toi ! J’en pouvais plus d’attendre. Six semaines, c’est trop long. Mais je vais me rattraper, tu vas voir !

\- C’est une promesse ou une menace ?

\- Il n’y a pas un seul endroit ici où je n’ai pas envie d’entendre ton petit orgasme adorable ! Et quand mes côtes seront complètement soudées, je te prendrai debout, contre tous les murs de l’appartement.

\- Tu as intérêt !

Et Rey l’embrassa de nouveau en caressant son torse. Tout à coup elle se redressa et s’écria :

\- Oups, ton omelette… Je crois bien qu’elle est froide maintenant !

 

Ben éclata de rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura un épilogue, mais voilà ma petite fantaisie sur Ben et Rey.  
> Merci pour votre soutien. Chaque kudo est comme un soleil dans ma journée.  
> Mention spéciale à Elopez7228, Moongrim et TheCat_Sama pour leurs commentaires. C'est du carburant ++ pour se motiver, alors n'hésitez pas !


	9. Épilogue : Chez soi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin.  
> Ou le début d'une nouvelle page de vie !

** 4 mois plus tard **

 

Les petits plats dans les grands, les couverts et la vaisselle sur la table du buffet, les boissons au frais … Ben vérifiait pour la vingtième fois au moins que tout était en place. Tel un lion en cage, il faisait des allées et venues entre le salon et la cuisine.

\- Hey, arrête un peu Ben, tu vas me donner le tournis ! Ne t’inquiète pas, tout est parfait.

\- Au cas où ça t’aurait échappé, je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude d’organiser des fêtes.

\- Notre buffet va faire un malheur, et on a de quoi boire pour tout le week-end. Crois-moi, on n’a besoin de rien d’autre.

\- Je dois peut-être acheter plus de champagne, non ?

\- Non ! Ta voisine Amilyn Holdo va venir et elle en apportera plusieurs bouteilles. Tout est prêt. Les invités seront là dans un peu plus d’une heure et Rey ne se doute de rien. J’ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle arrivera !

Ben se tourna vers Rose en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux. Elle ramassa son sac à main et ajouta :

\- Je vais rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche rafraîchissante et me changer. Je pense que tu devrais faire pareil, ça te détendra. Allez, à tout à l’heure !

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras et sortit.

Ben se retrouva tout seul au milieu de son salon.

Rose avait raison, il n’y avait pas de quoi se faire tant de souci. Rey serait de toute façon ravie, elle était toujours partante pour faire la fête !

 

Elle avait officiellement emménagé chez lui depuis un peu plus d’un mois, mais ils n’avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de célébrer, entre l’ouverture de son atelier, la sortie de son nouveau parfum et surtout le procès de Snoke. Alors Ben avait organisé une surprise, comme une crémaillère, pour fêter le début de leur nouvelle vie à deux.

 

D’aucun pourrait dire que leur relation avait évolué rapidement, et c’était vrai. Certaines personnes attendent de nombreux mois, parfois des années, avant de s’installer ensemble. Mais pas eux. En ce qui concernait Ben, il n’avait aucun doute. Il voulait vivre avec Rey tous les jours, tout le temps, jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. À quoi bon attendre quand on est sûr ? Et puis elle passait déjà la plupart de ses soirées et de nombreuses nuits chez lui, donc autant rendre les choses officielles.

Quand il lui avait offert les clés de son appartement, Rey avait versé quelques larmes de bonheur, avant de lui sauter dessus. Elle adorait faire ça ! Ils avaient passé quasiment tout le week-end, nus, à faire l’amour de partout. « C’est la dernière fois qu’on peut le faire avant de se voir tous les jours, tous les soirs. Avant d’être chez _nous_ en fait ! »

Elle s’était installée la semaine suivante. Elle avait redécoré l’appartement, ajoutant des touches de couleur, des plantes et des fleurs dans chaque pièce. Elle avait donné une âme à cet endroit, et Ben se sentait enfin à sa place.

 

Il enleva son tablier et décida de suivre les conseils de Rose. Il avait effectivement besoin de se laver et de se préparer avant que tout le monde n’arrive.

Sous la douche, Ben repensa à ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis moins d’un an. Tout ça parce que ses voisins avaient l’excellente idée d’être les meilleurs amis de la jeune femme la plus jolie et la plus extraordinaire qu’il connaisse, laquelle sentait en plus divinement bon !

Elle avait débarqué dans sa vie à un moment où il n’en pouvait plus, de son travail, de la routine presque infernale de son quotidien, de sa solitude… Il n’avait plus le goût de vivre. Comme une étincelle qui déclenche un grand incendie, leur rencontre avait bouleversé leurs vies. Ben ne regrettait rien. Même la cicatrice qui fendait sa joue droite lui plaisait. Elle était la preuve de la rage avec laquelle ils s’étaient défendus mutuellement, alors qu’ils commençaient à peine à se connaître, et surtout, elle lui rappelait leur premier baiser. Le début de cette relation qui le rendait enfin _complet_.

Et c’est ainsi que lui, le rédacteur du « code du silence » le plus sévère du voisinage, le rabat-joie de l’immeuble qui évitait le plus possible de croiser son entourage, se retrouvait à accueillir des amis et des collègues de Rey, presque tous ses voisins, sans oublier des membres de sa propre famille nouvellement retrouvée, pour une grande fête qui durerait certainement jusque tard dans la nuit ! Comme Rose, il avait hâte que Rey arrive et de voir sa réaction. Il savait avec certitude que ce moment leur ferait le plus grand bien.

 

Depuis sa démission du Premier Ordre, ils avaient vécu dans une tempête médiatique et juridique, sans pouvoir souffler un peu.

Finn ne s’était pas trompé. La plainte de Rey avait été la première d’une longue série.

L’obsession de Snoke pour la « starisation » de son _nez_ s’était finalement retournée contre lui. En effet, la sortie fracassante de Kylo Ren avait fait beaucoup de bruit et rapidement, comme une trainée de poudre, les raisons de son départ s’étaient répandues. Snoke, le grand patron du Premier Ordre, aurait agressé physiquement une jeune femme, l’amie de Kylo Ren.

Après, ça avait été la déferlante. De nombreuses plaintes pour harcèlement, abus de pouvoir et même agression sexuelle furent déposées. Chaque semaine de nouveaux témoignages sortaient dans la presse. Snoke ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être suivi par des hordes de caméras et de journalistes.

 

Fidèle à lui-même, il affichait une assurance insolente et un mépris sans borne pour tout ce qui se passait. Il avait porté plainte contre Ben pour agression physique, et contre Rey pour diffamation. Leia était alors venue à la rescousse avec une avocate du cabinet qui la représentait, la féroce et très charismatique Gwen Phasma. Une femme superbe, aussi grande que Ben, portant exclusivement des vêtements dorés ou argentés avec des bijoux très brillants. Elle n’avait absolument pas froid aux yeux et la perspective d’affronter Snoke la réjouissait beaucoup. Elle les avait très bien préparés.

 

Tous ces évènements généraient quand-même beaucoup de stress, et la récente embauche de Rey avait été une véritable bénédiction. Elle s’était jeté corps et âme dans son nouveau travail, qui la passionnait. Elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, comme Jessica Pava, la deuxième femme ingénieure de son équipe, avec qui elle s’entendait très bien. Tout ça lui évitait de trop penser au procès.

Ben de son côté ne chercha pas tout de suite un nouvel emploi. Il n’avait pas été en vacances depuis des années, alors il profita de son temps libre pour lire, aller au cinéma, se promener en ville, faire du sport, cuisiner beaucoup et bien sûr, reprendre contact avec Chewie, et surtout Leia. Ils réapprenaient encore à communiquer et à être ensemble, faisant tous les deux de nombreux efforts. C’était compliqué mais ça en valait la peine. Rey soutenait énormément Ben dans ce processus de réconciliation. Et quelle que soit son admiration pour Leia, et l’affection évidente que cette dernière éprouvait à l’égard de la jeune femme, elle avait choisi son camp à lui et elle ne lui forçait jamais la main.

Pendant quelques temps, Ben apprécia aussi beaucoup de ne rien faire du tout.  Ses soirées étaient de toute manière bien remplies, le plus souvent avec les bras ou les jambes de Rey autour de son cou.

 

Mais très vite, il eut besoin de se remettre à composer des parfums. Les recherches effectuées pour mettre au point celui de Rey avaient ranimé son étincelle créatrice. On aurait pu croire que sa séparation du Premier Ordre limiterait ses possibilités, mais c’était plutôt le contraire. Toutes les rumeurs autour de son départ contribuaient à lui donner une image plus positive, plus accessible aussi. Et les professionnels n’étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que le grand groupe de luxe lui devait tous leurs parfums « hits » de cette dernière décennie.

Ben s’était donc mis en quête d’un local où il installerait son nouvel atelier. Là, il tenterait tous les mélanges possibles et imaginables, et vendrait ses compositions de manière beaucoup plus confidentielle. Moins reconnu mais plus libre, c’est ce à quoi il aspirait.

L’achat et l’installation ne prirent pas longtemps, et quelques semaines avant l’aménagement de Rey, Ben avait ouvert sa petite boutique-laboratoire. L’endroit s’appelait « Parfums Solo ».

Sa première création, _Aube lumineuse_ , était déjà en passe de devenir un succès, au moins critique si l’on en jugeait par les retours dithyrambiques de la presse spécialisée. C’était le parfum dérivé de celui de Rey, le jus floral et fruité avec la pivoine et le cassis.

Pour le Premier Ordre, il travaillait autour de concepts abstraits, comme la beauté, le pouvoir, la séduction et la passion. Mais maintenant qu’il était son propre patron, il préférait s’intéresser au monde concret qu’il voyait tous les jours, qu’il pouvait toucher et sentir. Les couleurs, la nourriture, les arbres et la nature, certains paysages ou même des moments de la journée, éclairés différemment selon le temps qu’il faisait, des lieux aussi, tout ça nourrissait son imagination. Ses plus grandes sources d’inspiration étaient les gens autour de lui, en particulier Rey. Elle l’aidait d’ailleurs parfois à choisir et entretenir les plantes de son atelier.

Les avions de Rey et les parfums de Ben formaient autour d’eux une sorte de bulle, les protégeant du raz-de-marée qui s’annonçait avec Snoke.

 

********

 

Et puis les jours du procès arrivèrent. L’audience était publique et le tribunal avait dû interdire l’accès de la salle, déjà pleine à craquer, à beaucoup de monde. Poe et Rose, Snap et Kaydel ainsi que Chewie, Maz, Leia et même Amilyn Holdo, étaient présents pour les soutenir.

En tant que plaignante n°1, Rey fut la première à raconter ce qu’elle avait vécu. Tout le long de son témoignage, Snoke la fixa d’un air faussement peiné, mais Ben n’eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la menace cachée derrière les yeux pâles de son ancien patron. S’ils ne s’étaient pas trouvés en pleine cour de justice, Ben lui aurait sauté dessus. À la place, il se focalisa sur Rey, en espérant qu’elle ressente son soutien et son attention.

Les déclarations de Finn vinrent corroborer sa version et provoquèrent des huées et des cris d’indignation dans la salle d’audience, même si les avocats de Snoke avaient réussi à interdire la diffusion de la vidéo filmée avec son téléphone. Ils avaient argué que « les conditions de prise de vue ne correspondaient pas au cadre prévu par la loi, donc qu’elle ne pouvait pas constituer une preuve à charge sur les évènements jugés ». Mais c’est une autre vidéo qui acheva complètement la défense de Snoke, une vidéo qu’il avait pourtant lui-même requise.

 

Snoke et ses avocats s’étaient focalisés essentiellement sur l’agression de Ben. Pendant le récit qu’il en fit, le patron de Premier Ordre insista sur la relation « privilégiée » construite avec Monsieur Solo, qu’il avait pris « sous son aile, comme un fils ou un petit-fils, et qui n’en serait pas là où il est aujourd’hui » sans son appui et son aide. Il faisait exprès de parler doucement, de bégayer parfois, afin d’accentuer l’impression de faiblesse de son âge. Le geste de Ben, agressant violemment un vieil homme qui s’était comporté comme une figure paternelle bienveillante, n’en devenait que plus grave. Il eut même le culot de verser une petite larme quand il raconta en détail les étapes de l’agression, tout en montrant les cicatrices de ses mains.

Assis à sa place, sans bouger, Ben eut bien du mal à rester impassible. La main de Rey posée sur son genou et les regards affutés de Phasma ne furent pas de trop pour contenir la fureur qui brûlait ses entrailles. Quand vint son tour d’être interrogé, il ne cilla pas, affrontant les attaques des différents avocats et l’air satisfait et cruel de son mentor. La cerise sur le gâteau fut la vidéo de l’assaut.

 

Afin de « protéger ses employés », Snoke avait fait installer des caméras devant différents bureaux du Premier Ordre, notamment celui de Ben. Quand les avocats révélèrent ce « détail », Ben crut qu’il allait exploser. Toutes les précautions qu’il avait prises pour cacher le parfum de Rey se revélait donc inutiles ? Pas tout à fait. Sur le film, on ne voyait pas tout ce qui se passait dans son atelier (« Monsieur Snoke respecte la vie privée de ses collaborateurs ») mais on distinguait plutôt bien son bureau et son ordinateur. Ben, qui connaissait parfaitement l’obsession et l’ingérence de Snoke sur son travail, avait pris la précaution de faire toutes ses recherches en dehors des circuits du Premier Ordre, notant tout à la main dans ses cahiers. Pendant la diffusion de la vidéo, où on pouvait constater que Ben attrapait quelqu’un de dos, son supérieur donc, et le jetait sur le bureau, Snoke lança des regards triomphants dans sa direction. Son ancien _poulain_ serait condamné et lui serait présenté comme la victime de l’affaire. Il avait gagné !

Mais c’était sans compter sur l’obstination de Phasma, qui exigea de voir la séquence « dans son intégralité ».

L’équipe de ses avocats n’opposa aucune objection car Snoke était tellement sûr de lui, certain de son pouvoir et de son coup de maître, qu’il n’avait même pas envisagé que la pièce maîtresse de sa défense puisse se retourner contre lui. Il pensait avoir tout prévu car il savait qu’on ne voyait pas son altercation avec Rey. On distinguait cependant très bien son arrivée à elle dans le bureau de Ben, et la manière dont Snoke avait attendu un moment, en l’observant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant d’entrer dans l’atelier, sans refermer la porte. Il s’avançait et sortait du champ de la caméra, puis quelques temps après Ben et Finn apparaissaient et quelques secondes plus tard, Snoke se retrouvait projeté sur le bureau.

\- Excusez-moi votre Honneur, mais ce que je voulais dire quand j’ai demandé à revoir la vidéo _dans son intégralité_ , c’était de pouvoir la visionner jusqu’au bout, c’est-à-dire jusqu’au moment où mes clients sortent du bureau. Et bien sûr, avec le son.

La salle commença à s’agiter, les gens discutant entre eux de ce nouveau développement.

\- Voyez-vous, les caméras très sophistiquées choisies par  Monsieur Snoke sont équipées de micros. Et comme mes confrères l’ont parfaitement démontré tout à l’heure, ces installations ont été faites pour assurer la sécurité des personnes qui travaillent dans ces locaux. La totalité des enregistrements, visuels ET sonores, peut donc être reçue comme preuve dans une affaire judiciaire. Par conséquent, je demande que l’on puisse visionner cette preuve _dans son ensemble_.

Le bourdonnement qui avait parcouru la salle se transforma en véritable brouhaha. Maître Phasma venait de retourner complètement la situation ! Snoke, soudain blanc comme un linge, engueulait ses avocats pour qu’ils s’opposent à cette requête, mais c’était trop tard. On visionna donc le film une troisième fois et même si on ne distinguait pas toutes les paroles échangées, l’action était sans équivoque. Snoke agressait physiquement Rey. Quand on entendit le cri de Ben « LÂCHE-LA ! » suivit du vol plané du vieux pervers, la salle applaudit. Les paroles de Snoke sur ses opinions quant au consentement de Rey, que l’on entendait très bien grâce à la porte ouverte, furent le coup de grâce.

Malgré les appels au calme répétés du Président de la cour, le public était déchaîné. De partout fusaient des insultes envers Snoke. Quand il sortit de la salle, après que l’audience soit reportée à cause du désordre, la nouvelle avait déjà circulé et devant le tribunal, des personnes lui jetèrent le contenu de leurs poubelles sur la figure. Dans le JT du soir, les images de Snoke couvert de détritus en décomposition et rentrant dans sa voiture en criant sa haine, passèrent en boucle.

 

Le procès se poursuivit sans Snoke, qui ne pouvait être présent à cause de sa _santé fragile_. Son absence libéra la parole des victimes, qui devinrent alors les véritables centres du procès, sans qu’il soit pollué par la peur de représailles ou la honte d’affronter son agresseur. Snoke fut reconnu coupable et condamné à plusieurs années de prison, dont dix mois fermes, à payer de lourdes amendes et à verser des centaines de milliers d’euros de dommages-intérêts à ses victimes.

Il fit appel, évidemment, mais le conseil administratif du Premier Ordre vota à l’unanimité son éviction de la présidence du groupe et les anciens collaborateurs et associés de Snoke choisirent le « jeune et ambitieux » Hux pour le remplacer.

En interne, Finn avait créé comme un genre de syndicat, dans lequel les employés pouvaient partager leurs difficultés professionnelles et où ils réfléchissaient à des solutions pour établir de meilleures conditions de travail. Ils furent rapidement très nombreux, et Hux et son équipe n’eurent pas d’autre choix que de les rencontrer chaque mois, pour des « conseils d’entreprise ».

 

Pour Ben, la page du Premier Ordre était définitivement tournée, et il commençait une nouvelle partie de sa vie, autrement plus prometteuse.

 

* * *

 

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!! »

 

Rey venait de rentrer chez elle quand une horde de têtes plus ou moins connues l’accueillirent dans son salon. Elle resta plusieurs secondes bouche bée, cramponnée à ses clés et les bras repliés sur le corps, comme pour se protéger, avant d’afficher un sourire radieux. Ses amis, certains de ses collègues et une bonne partie de ses voisins se trouvaient devant elle. Accrochée au plafond, il y avait une banderole avec l’inscription « HOUSEWARMING PARTY » brodée en violet. Une délicate attention d’Amilyn Holdo à n’en pas douter.

Rey respira un grand coup et commença à saluer chacun de ces invités inattendus. Elle n’avait pas envisagé de commencer le week-end comme ça ! Elle pensait plutôt se « reposer » dans les bras de Ben. Son endroit préféré au monde.

Il était derrière tout le monde, à côté du buffet. Il portait encore ses mains-chaudes, avec une chemise blanche, les manches remontées jusqu’au niveau du coude, et un jean gris foncé. Son arrivée avait dû le surprendre car il installait encore des plats sur la table et ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés. Pour la douze-millionième fois au moins, Rey se dit qu’elle était vraiment chanceuse de vivre avec un homme si sublime. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui.

 

Mais elle se réjouit de son initiative. Depuis qu’elle était une habitante officielle de l’immeuble, et surtout de l’appartement qu’elle partageait avec Ben, ils n’avaient pas pu se poser. Maintenant que le procès était derrière eux, ils pouvaient enfin penser à autre chose. Elle décida donc de mettre de côté, au moins pour quelques heures, ses _envies de lui,_ et de savourer chaque instant de la fête. De toute façon, elle se rattraperait quand les invités seraient partis.

 

*******

 

Champagne.

Buffet à tomber par terre.

Concours de karaoké. (Organisé par Poe).

Invités déchaînés.

Moden Canady sur Girls want to have fun avec Phasma ! (Fou rire général).

It’s raining men en duo par Leia et Rose. (Air horrifié de Ben).

Desserts et Mojito !

I got you babe en amoureux pour Chewie et Maz. (Petites larmes d’émotion de Rey).

Poe et Amilyn sur Lady Marmelade. (Finn furieux – ou pas – et Poe collé serré à son homme pour le reste de la soirée).

Rebel Rebel par Finn _Bowie_ le rockeur.

Champagne encore, et tequila frappée.

Chansons Disney. (Inévitable). Honneur à tous pour DJ, C’est la fête pour Snap.

Punch.

Danses.

Fin de soirée.

Tisanes.

Ben et Rey sur Ce rêve bleu. (Public privilégié, trois personnes).

 

*******

 

Ils venaient de vivre la meilleure soirée de tous les temps ! De leur vie au moins. _Chez eux_. Eux !

 

Rey et Ben rangeaient les derniers verres et couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Ben avait tenu à tout remettre en ordre dans l’appartement, pour « pouvoir dormir, ou rester au lit, plus longtemps le lendemain ».

Ils prirent une petite douche rapide, et pas aussi crapuleuse qu’ils l’auraient souhaitée, mais ils se rattrapèrent dans leur chambre.

Rey, assise sur Ben, ancrée à ses épaules, dirigeait les ébats en imposant le rythme avec ses coups de rein, poussant de petits cris pendant que Ben léchait et embrassait son cou, sa gorge et ses seins. Ils étaient à moitié ivres et fatigués, mais quand ils jouirent les yeux dans les yeux, Rey d’abord et Ben peu après, ils se sentirent complets et indestructibles.

 

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je sais.

…

\- Je t’aime aussi.

 

Ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Comme chaque soir.

4 mois que les problèmes de sommeil de Ben avaient disparus, en même temps que la solitude de Rey.

 

*******

 

Dans un coin de la chambre, à côté d’un magnifique rosier du désert, était posé un petit flacon avec une étiquette autocollante sur laquelle était écrit à la main le mot _Lumière_.

 

FIN

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Voici mes idées de parfums :

\- _Reine_ de Vador est « Chanel n°5 », évidemment. C’est effectivement le parfum le plus vendu au monde, et le premier des parfums où plusieurs essences de fleurs ont été associées à des molécules synthétiques, les aldéhydes.

\- _Rouge_ c’est « Bleu » de Chanel aussi (facile)

\- _Ténèbres_ c’est « La Nuit de l’Homme » d’Yves Saint Laurent (facile également, mais logique)

\- Pour les femmes, _Désirs_ c’est « J’adore » de Dior et _Extase_ c’est « Opium » d’Yves Saint Laurent.

Je sais, je sais, c’est très français tout ça mais je crois que ça colle bien !

 

Pour les différents personnages :

\- Pour Kylo-Ben, j’ai choisi _« Dzing ! » de l’Artisan Parfumeur_. La vendeuse de la petite boutique dans ma ville a adoré mon idée et elle m’a aidé à trouver plein de références. C’est un parfum qui évoque le cirque (pas de rapport avec mon perso vous direz), c’est-à-dire qu’il sent le cuir, la transpiration (en fait le musc animal) et le caramel. C’EST PARFAIT. PAR-FAIT !!!!! (et vous ne me ferez pas changer d’avis) ! J’étais tellement emballée que la vendeuse m’a offert un échantillon, même si je n’ai rien acheté !

\- Pour Finn, c’est _« Piment brûlant » de l’Artisan Parfumeur._ Fèves de cacao (cho-cho-cho-chocolat), piment rouge (et non, il ne faut pas le chauffer le Finn car il peut faire mal) et vanille (parce qu’il a quand même un fond doux).

\- Pour Poe, «  _Noir Exquis  » de l’Artisan Parfumeur_ (oui, encore, j’ai trouvé ma vie pour les hommes là-bas). Café d’Amérique du Sud, marron glacé et sirop d’érable. Le descriptif du parfum parle de « pure friandise gourmande, où sont associés des marrons finement glacés, des oranges délicatement confites et du sirop d’érable onctueux. » Poe est le plus grand gourmand de la galaxie, il a _faim_ tout le temps et de tout (le monde). C’est canon !

\- Snoke. Oui, même Snoke a un parfum. C’est _« Sable » d’Annick Goutal_. Au départ l’histoire de ce parfum créé à partir des immortelles jaunes poussant sur les rochers du maquis corse m’avait séduite pour Rey. Et puis je suis allée en boutique et j’ai senti. Et là, comment dire ?, c’était tellement fort et presque agressif que je l’ai tout de suite exclu de ma sélection pour Rey. Je suis rentrée chez moi avec tous mes petits morceaux de papier aspergés de parfum et j’ai dû mettre celui-là sur le balcon car il était trop entêtant ! Je ne dis pas que ça sent mauvais, c’est juste spécial et puissant. Mon mari a presque eu des migraines ! Donc sans hésitation c’est le parfum de Snoke.

\- Chewie porte _« Eau sauvage » de Christian Dior_. C’est le parfum de mon papa. Ai-je besoin d’en dire plus ?

 

\- Pour Rose, j’ai trouvé deux parfums : _« Rose fraîche » de Yves Rocher_ (c’est mon eau de toilette de tous les jours, c’est frais et floral) et _« Rose Pompon » d’Annick Goutal_. De la rose of course, avec des notes de framboise et de poivre rose. C’est vif et pétillant, comme Rose, gourmand, comme Rose, et un peu fripon aussi, comme Rose je vous dis ! J’ajoute de manière complètement gratuite que quelques années après cette fic, Rose deviendra la seule et unique, convoitée et jalousée par beaucoup, choyée et adorée par son mari, Madame Hux ! Lequel aura eu un véritable coup de foudre pour la jeune femme le jour où, alors qu’elle avait apporté des cookies et des tartelettes pour l’anniversaire de Finn, elle lui mit une baffe monumentale devant tout le monde à la suite d’une remarque déplacée. OUI, j’aime bien les coups de foudre (même si je n’y crois pas vraiment dans la vraie vie) et OUI, dans Star Wars les hommes tombent fou amoureux des femmes qui leur tiennent tête, c’est canon ! Je vous promets qu’une vie sexuelle épanouie, le ventre rempli de pâtisseries délicieuses et le caractère et l’attitude extraordinaire de Rose feront des merveilles sur Hux. Et puis je ne résiste pas à cette photo de Domhnall Gleeson et Kelly Marie Tran (Rose choisit les cravates de Hux) :

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/a2ojA)

\- Amilyn Holdo porte _« Boss Nuit Femme » d’Hugo Boss_. Un parfum _idéalement pensé pour une_ _femme ambitieuse et déterminée, charismatique et sophistiquée_ (ce n’est pas moi qui le dit, c’est la parfumeuse Annick Ménardo). Je l’ai surtout choisi parce qu’il contient de la violette !

\- Pour Maz c’est _« Timbuktu » de l’Artisan Parfumeur_, inspiré d’un rituel ancestral des femmes maliennes pour se parfumer, avec de l’encens, de la mangue verte et du vétiver. Bref, c’est piquant et ça évoque quelque chose d’ancien et de magique, donc c’était parfait !

\- Phasma porte _« Angel » de Thierry Mugler._ Parce que quand il est sorti il ne ressemblait à aucun autre parfum, atypique donc, comme Gwendoline Christie (que j’aime, mais je l’aime tellement cette actrice ! Si tout le monde meurt mais que Brienne survit dans Game of Thrones, ça me va), et que dans ma fic, même si c’est canon-divergent, elle travaille avec les gentils comme ange destructeur de Snoke.

\- Pour Leia j’ai beaucoup hésité mais j’ai choisi _« Trésor » de Lancôme_. Parce que le flacon ressemble à un diamant. Parce que c’est un parfum élégant, fruité et poudré, intemporel et précieux (comme Leia), et qu’il a été pendant un temps le parfum de ma maman. Oui j’avoue, je suis très sentimentale (mais je pense que vous l’aviez deviné).

 

DJ, Moden Canady, Snap, Kaydel et Jessica Pava n’ont pas de parfum attribué. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion.

Quant à Plutt, il se parfume (parfois) avec le désodorisant de ses toilettes, qu’on se le dise !

 

\- Et pour Rey ? J’ai vraiment galéré ! J’ai senti tellement de parfums différents que j’ai cru perdre mes capacités olfactives. Je voulais quelque chose de frais, lumineux et minéral (parce qu’elle a grandi dans le désert). Pour être honnête, je n’ai pas trouvé le parfum qui correspondait parfaitement à mon idée. MAIS je suis tombée sur une odeur gorgée de lumière qui m’a énormément plu. Un vrai coup de cœur ! C’est _« Terre de Lumière » de l’Occitane_. Le parfum secret de Rey, _Lumière_ , correspond à l’eau de parfum (au miel de lavande donc), et le parfum proposé par Ben, _Aube lumineuse_ , est la déclinaison en eau de toilette du même parfum.

 

ATTENTION : ce n’est pas une liste sponsorisée ou je ne sais quoi. Juste des petites informations si vous voulez relire cette histoire en 4D (je ne fournis pas les mouvements, mais il y a les odeurs) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Voilà, c’est fini (chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert). J’espère que le « voyage » vous a plu.  
> \- La banderole est un "hommage" à Moongrim et les deux moodboard qu'elle a gentiment réalisés pour cette fic.
> 
> \- Qui a eu le privilège d'entendre Rey et Ben chanter ensemble ? C'est facile ! Et d'ailleurs, que pensez-vous des choix de chansons des invités ?  
> \- À votre avis, qui dit « Je t’aime » en premier ??? Encore plus facile ;)
> 
> \- Merci pour tous les commentaires et les kudos. Ça m’a portée le long de cette première aventure dans le monde de la fanfic. « Big Up » spécial à Moongrim, TheCat_sama, et Elopez7228, (Athos, Porthos et Aramis), mes trois mousquetaires de la Reylo fic in french !
> 
> \- Je suis sur Tumblr, [Luciefee](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luciefee) si vous voulez me faire un petit coucou.

**Author's Note:**

> Et oui, chez moi aussi BB8 est une chienne ;)
> 
> Pour information, "Bith" est le nom de l'espèce des aliens musiciens de la Cantina dans l'épisode IV de Star Wars ! Je ne sais pas pour l'anglais mais je trouve qu'en français, vu leur tête, leur nom est particulièrement approprié !  
> Pour plus d'informations : http://www.starwars-holonet.com/encyclopedie/espece-bith.html
> 
> Ce premier chapitre n'a été relu que par moi-même, donc je suis désolée pour les éventuelles erreurs qui seraient passées à travers les mailles de mon filet correcteur.


End file.
